The 200th Hunger Games
by HeartfeltSorrow14
Summary: The 200th Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta were killed in the District 13 bombings, and District 12 was built back up. The Hunger Games continued. The eighth quell has an unusual twist, and this story follows Sienna of District 9 through the story. What happens when the Quell twist is two teams fighting it out, and the promise that twelve can live this year?
1. Chapter 1The Quarter Quell Announcement

_Author's note- This is my first story on here, and I would appreciate constructive criticism so I am able to improve my writing to the best of my ability. In the reviews, if anyone is reading this, could you please let me know if you think I should continue with my story, thank you. This Hunger Games story is through the eyes of Sienna of District 9._

_Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games, unfortunately, those amazing books were written by Suzanne Collins._

Chapter 1- The Quarter Quell Announcement

I woke to find the large room I shared with my brothers and sisters empty. I squinted through the darkness that shrouds the room in dull light, only being able to make out the silhouettes of the body less three beds scattered around the room. Unusually, I couldn't feel little Kate's body heat beside me radiating off her as she lay snuggled up under my covers with me in my bed. I lazily raised my arm and ran it over where my little sister would always be if she got scared by shadows at night or by nightmares on the night before reaping day, even though she was only ten. I thought she was worried for us who were eligible in the house. My nails scraped over the mattress, searching blindly for her, but my effort was futile and the mattress was bare. I sighed before sitting upright and stretching out my aching limbs; it felt like I had slept for days! Rubbing at my eyes something clicked in my brain. It was the announcement of the Quarter Quell twist today.

This year was a Quarter Quell. The 200th year of the Hunger Games, the eighth quell, promising to be completely different from anything before, with a new rule and twist just for this year. We hadn't found that out yet though, we'd be told a day before the reaping on live television that was filmed all the way from President Youth's mansion in the heart of the Capitol and sent out to all twelve of the districts that made up Panem. Today we were going to be told the twist by President Youth. It was mandatory to watch, even if you were ill, starving or dying, you had to watch the television.

The Districts were forced to watch, some eagerly awaiting, like the career children from one, two and four, but I knew my family, and all of seven, eight, nine, ten eleven and twelve were not. The Quell twists were always horrible, putting out lying districts like mine through more struggles to survive. Our district population was lacking as it was, many people dying from illnesses we were not allowed to treat with the medicine we made. It was terrible, walking down the street knowing people were dying because the Capitol refused us to use our own goods we produced to help the weak.

That was one of the main reasons I hated the Capitol. They sat there living their oh-so-perfect lives, using all the products we produced, when we were left out in the cold, slowly withering and dying like plants giving up on growing. The other was obviously their power. They kept us like we kept the rabbits for testing- locked away in a pen.

I swung out of the bed, my uncovered foot gingerly touching the cold wood floor before I strode over to our small window, opening the thin curtain, the bright sun burning my eyes. I flinched, stepping back away from the light. They adjusted soon enough, and I stood at the window. Kate and her twin Jack were out on the green, lush lawn outside our fair sized house. We had one of the nicer, slightly bigger houses in the district having three bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen that joined with a living room and even our own bit of land. It was because my dad was one of the higher authorities in the medicine creation center where all most everyone in the area worked. We weren't starving, but we weren't ever full, not really, but we managed fine. We had to, mum, dad, my brother- Tyth and I, to keep the younger ones okay and out of the Hunger Games where possible.

I headed down to the living room, hurriedly pulling on a fresh shirt and yesterday's brown trousers, hoping I hadn't missed the Quell announcement. As I walked in Kate and Jack ran through the door, promptly bumping into me.

"Hello Sienna." Kate said with a smile and Jack with his slight lisp.

"Hello you two." I grinned and ruffled their blonde hair they got from our mum. In our district they were the ray of sunshine, the two happy ten year olds always helping people out, standing out in the crowd with their stunning blonde hair against the common dark brown for our district. They were exactly the same at home, always smiling, offering to help mum with the house work, something Tyth and I had never done.

My mum appeared next to the twins, a nervous smile lingering on the lips. "Morning Si, sleep well?" she wiped her hands on her white apron anxiously. I nodded.

"The announcement is soon; your dad thinks you should all come into the lounge now. Breakfast is in there too if you're hungry Si."

"Thanks mum. You're wiping your hands again." I grabbed them in mine, stopping them twitching.

"Sorry, nervous habit- the quell…"

"Calm down, the chances are me and Tyth will get reaped are low. Have you seen the poor kids taking out at least five lots of tessera each?"

"You're right." She nodded hastily, avoiding my gaze. "Come on, it's going to start soon."

We all sat in the living room, me with Tyth in the cushioned chairs with cereal bowls on our laps, shoveling the food into our hungry mouths. The twins sat at our feet on the floor, play fighting on the thin carpet whilst waiting for the television in the corner to automatically start up. Mum's hands were still fidgeting, and I gave dad a look. He took her hands in his and kissed them. "It's just the announcement, not the reaping yet, calm down." He smiled softly, hugging her close as the Capitol seal flashed up on screen and the anthem started up, blaring through the tiny speaker, trying and succeeding to get everyone's attention. The camera flicked to live mode, focusing on President Youth as he stepped up onto his podium on the mansion balcony. He looked like he always did; bright piercing blue eyes, his whites bloodshot and his grey eyebrows turning down in a frown. His hair was snow white, making his eyes seem even redder, and a startling contrast to his blue iris. He opens his oddly thin, pale lips and began his speech.

"I, the fourth president of Panem, President Youth,"

I snorted, eying his white hair and grey eyebrows. Dad gave me a disapproving glance, but he was smiling too.

"Today will announce the twist for this year's Hunger Games Quarter Quell, written back after the first rebellion. But first," he pulled a piece of paper from his navy blue blazer pocket. I sighed. "As previous Presidents have made a ritual of at the event, our nation's history."

Brilliant. Not like we had heard it before or leaned it in school. I rolled my eyes.

"Panem, our home, our world, is strong. Wars and natural disasters killed the world, the previous places on Earth, but we rose up. Panem rose from the ashes of defeat, from death of the previous world. A Capitol, _the _Captiol," cue loud cheers and screams from the Capitol viewers lining the streets around the mansion. "Surrounded by thirteen districts, but the dark days were upon us. The Districts rose up against the Capitol, but were soon tamed by the good Capitol, not before abolishing district thirteen, resulting in the birth of the Hunger Games. The alive twelve Districts lived in line, until the 74th Games, where threatening double suicide, we were forced to crown two winners, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. They returned the next year for the Quarter Quell, but were broken out of the arena by rebel forces. Katniss, the face of the rebellion, we killed, before she could do much damage, by mass bombing District 12 and 13 where she was taking refuge. The bombing ensured her death, ending the short rebellion."

He flipped the page, and began to read the previous Quarter Quell twists. They flashed into my mind as he said them.

First Quell- Every District voted for their tributes.

Second Quell- Twice as many tributes were sent into the arena, the battle of forty eight tributes that year instead of twenty four.

Third Quell- Tributes were reaped from the existing pool of Victors.

Forth Quell- Only weapons were available from the Cornucopia.

Fifth Quell- There was no sponsors allowed.

Sixth Quell- There was no Cornucopia.

Seventh Quell- There was two different arenas, and each tribute could only advance to the next arena when they had found there way through a tunnel system.

I had learned them of by heart. Not by choice, but at school since I was able to talk. The history of the Games was considered terribly important at school, despite the district trembling in fear every year round.

"And for this, the eighth Quarter Quell of the Hunger Games, the twist is to be…" He plucks an envelope from a young Capitol boy colored brown from age, which originally must've been red. The number '200' was printed on it in silver. The President worked the piece of card from the envelope. He frowned, reading it in his head before saying it out loud.

"This year the tributes will be split equally into two groups, and all remaining from one group can be crowned Victors if the other entire group is dead." His voice quivered slightly as it came through the speakers and the whole of my family gasped, even the twins. Only one was ever allowed to live! Last time more than one won they were killed by the Capitol. The Capitol citizens weren't sure how to react.

"This is to show the Capitol's gratitude to the Districts for living in peace for so long. This year, more than one can live."


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning of the Reaping

_"This year, more than one can live." President Youth's strong, over pronounced words flooded through the television, temporarily deafening me. Suddenly, the picture of the old, white haired man with a small spare tire around his waist under the tight navy blue suit blurred and spun out of vision. I was then looking down on Kate's fair head, surrounded by numerous concrete walls, pathways and doors, but no windows, I noticed. I found myself kneeling down so I could be eye to eye with her; discover why we were in such a grey, hostile looking place. They were glazed with fear, her eyes set on one huge, golden metal sculpture. I followed her gaze. The cornucopia. I let out a loud, screech in shock, though oddly, Kate didn't flinch. I went to rest my hand on her shoulder, to shake her out of it. My hand went straight through her. What was this? _

_ The clock was ticking down, now on ten, and I had some sense to look around. Sure enough, the ring of twenty four tributes, twelve on one team, twelve on another, mixed up in between the other team. I didn't have my own metal plate to stand on. I frowned. I wasn't in the Games, then why was I here? The familiar, metallic gong sounded, ringing out around the square room. The figures hazed as they ran, as in super fast mode, and had reached the golden horn full of weapons in milliseconds. I was shocked to find Kate had run in too. My eyes clamped on her, and with no moving what so ever I was next to her. How was she even here? I couldn't remember a reaping, and she was too young anyway!_

_ I shouted her name into her ear. She didn't react, but instead scooped up a brown pack and leant down to snatch up a pack of knives. I realized quickly enough that was a mistake. I yelled to her as a giant of a boy ran up behind her, drawing his silver sword from a belt already fastened round his waist. I knew she couldn't hear me, for whatever reason, but that didn't stop me. The light given off the cornucopia made his sword glisten, easy to spot in the mess of fighting bodies. As I watched Kate rise, the boy brought down his sword, slashing a deep wound down from her neck to the bottom of her spine. A scream, mine, not hers, filled the room in chorus of other unknown tributes dying. A death song. The anger inside of me was bubbling uncontrollably, and I felt the rage as I leant down to grab a weapon to avenge my little sister heading rapidly to her death. The knife slipped through my fingers, and I was unable to pick it up. _

_ "This can't be real." I told myself aloud. None of this could be real._

_ Kate lay face down on the cold concrete and everyone had disappeared from the room holding the cornucopia; as if time had sped up again. Dark red, sticky looking blood oozed from her lengthily wound, which had turned into a deep, ominous bloody cavern. I felt myself retch at the sight. But this was my little sister, and I had to hold on for her. I went to stroke her hair, before remembering I couldn't. What is this cruel place? I sat with her, crossed legged on the floor next to her shallow breathing body, whispering memories we could never had again. I wanted to hold my sister in her dying moment, but I wasn't granted even that. Her cannon went off, her breathing ceased. I felt a fresh wave of sobs wrack my body and I sat there rocking gently back and forwards alone in the concrete room, my sister's body vanished from view, and the walls started to close in on me._

_The walls were upon me, squeezing out, taunting me; which breath would be my last? I felt a grip on my hand. I could touch something. Another hand enclosed around mine, coming from no where through my tear blurred eyes, gently pulling me out of the world._

My eyes flicked open and I sat bolt upright with a loud exhale of breath. I was pleasantly greeted by the glare of the sun of the reaping day and I could feel a fine coating of sweat on my forehead. As I went to wipe it away, my hand was enclosed in Kate's; the person that pulled me from the nightmare.

"What happened, Sienna?" she asked, hugging me tight. "You were shouting and screaming and you were muttering my name. You were scaring me and Jack."

"I'm sorry, darling." I embraced her. "It was just a nightmare." I smiled weakly.

"Just?" Tyth asked. "You woke us all up at god knows when, and we didn't know whether to wake you up or not." He glared at me, though it wasn't really spiteful.

"There's no such thing as god." Jack murmured under his breath, incredibly innocently. "If there was there would be no Hunger Games. Children wouldn't be forced to kill each other."

"Could be true." Tyth gave a sideward nod. "The Capitol just think they run everything much like a god would I suppose. Making them selves the godly figure of Panem, you could say, as they decide to kill another two children every year from every district."

"Shut up Tyth." I snapped. "The kids don't need to hear your opinions. Don't twist something in their brain and start another rebellion revolving around these two."

"Some one woke up the wrong side of the bed." He smirked.

"Well I'm going to when I've just seen my little sister die in the Hunger Games and I couldn't do anything about it!" My voice rose to a screech and I immediately cast my eyes down to my covers. I shouldn't have said that.

"I… You saw me die?" Kate stuttered, tears brimming in her wide eyes. "I don't think I want to die." They spilled over and she was removed from my grasp.  
"I think Sienna just needs sometime to settle down. It was just a dream, and you're too young for the Hunger Games yet anyway, and we'd protect you from them." Tyth said comfortingly, talking softly into her blonde curtain of hair as he shepherded the pair out of the room. I put my head in my hands, trying to think everything through. What in my right mind was I thinking- blurting out I'd seen her die. Now I'd scared her half to death. What if she gets reaped and for some reason they won't let me volunteer? My heart stopped. No, no, she's only ten, she can't be reaped yet.

_It's always sunny on reaping day… _My mind decided to start to wonder on connections to reaping days this year would be my fifth, only two more to go afterwards.

_Quit it! _I shook my head.

_But it is always sunny; do you think the Capitol controls the weather somehow? _The voice continued.

_No, of course not, now shut up!_

_But it is always raining on your birthday._

I bashed my head on the bed frame. The voice shut up. Tears pricked in my eyes. Not because of hitting my head either. In two years, Kate and Jake would be eligible for the reaping, and I would be eighteen, and share one reaping with them. I wouldn't be able to volunteer for Kate unless she was to be drawn at twelve. I wouldn't be able to do what Tyth said- protect her from them. If I did volunteer for her, she could still be reaped again the next year, and as highly unlikely that was to happen, there was still the possibility nagging in the back of my mind.

"Stop worrying. I know what you're thinking about." Tyth had come back into the room silently and sat down beside me.

"How did you know?" I asked, looking up and frowning.

"Thinking face." He replied simply.

"Sorry, what?"

"You have a thinking face. You bite at your lip and frown a lot. I wouldn't if I were you, it makes a horrible first impression."

That only made me frown again and he laughed quietly.

"I'm scared I won't be able to protect her, that she'd be reaped when I couldn't volunteer for her." I sniffed, rubbing at the tears.

"And you think I don't feel the same about Jake? I understand Sienna, I do, but we need to live in the moment. It's another two years before they are allowed in the Hunger Games. I won't be able to protect Jake at all; next year's my last reaping."

I guess he was right. They still had two years of freedom yet, and we had to be grateful for that.

"Now come on, stop worrying and think positive. We need to do our jobs before we're allowed breakfast today, so I recommend you start that now." He grinned, darting out the room whilst tugging on his working boots.

**Author's note- I would like to say a huge thank you to all the reads and reviews I've had over the past few days, it means a lot to me as it's my first shot at a story on here. Thanks to ****InsaneXbexX24**** also for the mention! Next chapter you'll learn more about District 9 and there will also be the reaping, as it would've been far too long all in this chapter. Sorry if the bit about there being no god offends anyone's beliefs. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Reaping

After getting dressed in my working clothes, I headed downstairs and gave Kate a hug. "Sorry sweetie. It was just a dream, yeah?" she nodded and nestled into my shirt until I pulled away and walked out onto the lawn and over to the rabbit pens. We had thirty at the moment, fifteen of each gender, each set in their own roomy cage. I loaded the dry food into the feeders with some fresh hay and topped up the water bottles. My little grey and white rabbit, Francis, hopped up to the wire and wriggled her nose. I poked my finger through the wires and tickled her nose, and she jumped excitedly, hitting into another of the penned in rabbits. I scooped Francis out of the cage, and cuddled her in my lap whilst spoiling her with some dandelion leaves from the grass.

I got her when I was 14. She was brought in with the other rabbits one spring to be raised by my father for testing of products in our small medical industry the Capitol forced the district into taking on, even though we already had our grain produce. They reckoned when the grain business was slightly low or out of season, we could busy ourselves in the huge buildings and make medicines. None of the other districts know we know about medicine because the Capitol thought it'd be an unfair advantage if we knew about medicines, much like the career districts had training centers I supposed, though every district knew about them. I hugged her tight to me before placing her carefully back into the run that joined to the cage.

I was so glad I had persuaded dad to not let her be tested on like all the other rabbits would be in the next month. The condition was I had to take on another job with my current one, which was working in an office after school hours from four until eight, which earned little but it didn't really matter because of my father's income. I just helped out in the office, and got offered the job at school one day, when we had an observer in to find any pupils they thought would be clever enough to get a temporary job in the offices which would later in live result in promotion and make the person more likely to get a great income and climb higher up the medical ladder. In the offices I just helped out with minor jobs, like organizing paper files, computer files or logging any new enrollments to the certain block I'd be in that day. Easy stuff, simple enough and gave me some extra money to put aside for when I was older and wanted to get further education in the medical business. I stood up and shook off Francis's molted hair clinging to my clothes, and jogged to the back gate, vaulting it and heading off down the dirt path to my second job which enabled me to keep Francis. It wasn't even that bad.

I reached the grain fields within minutes, and headed into one of the little houses next to it. I was greeted by Tyth, who had beaten me there and all ready started his work. He was talking to our manager, Sally Maize, when I walked in, and their conversation stopped abruptly.

"Morning Sally." I smiled and waved, and nodded at Tyth.

"Good morning Sienna. As it's reaping day today there isn't much work to be done, just a few lots of the harvested loads on the back of the wooden cart, just carry them to the dirt track that leads to the factory, they'll pick them up in trucks from there."

I nodded, heading back out of the front door in the wooden house. That was weird. Tyth and Sally went back to whispering as I exited. After the short walk round the building I was faced with the amber fields of grain ready to be harvested. The sun hit it in a way the colours seemed to change every time the wind blew.

"It's very pretty, isn't it?" I heard his voice ask.

"Yes, it is." I smiled and felt myself blush as he came into my view and grinned. Milo stood in front of me, his eyes shining and bright. "I'll race you to the grain bags."

"Sure, but if you loose you're carrying the heavy one!" I laughed good naturedly, knowing I could beat him easily.

"Deal." He got into a running start position.

"Three, two, one…" I counted down.

"GO!" He shouted, getting a head start.

I rolled my eyes and sprinted off. I easily jumped the fence, landing softly the other side on both feet. I kept my eyes on Milo's back, watching his bobbing mop of black hair fading into the distance. The wind whipped through my long, dark brown hair as I picked up speed, determined not to lose. I had only met Milo last year.

I was in school, heading into my English class, my last lesson before lunch. It was a normal Tuesday afternoon, and I was sitting on my own next to the window on the middle row, letting my mind wander beyond the classroom and way out into the fields of long colourful grain that shone like the colours of the sunset on a clear evening. The class was reading 'The History of Panem- The Dark Days' book, for the third successive lesson in a row. I had finished it in the first half an hour of the first lesson on it. I was in a class with complete idiots. It took too much effort to excel myself into the top sets, which I could reach easily without bothering to try, but then I'd actually have to work, and that gets you nowhere out of district 9, you just get shoved in a medical office, something I really didn't want to do at the time. I wanted to be outside of the classroom, free to just sit in the grain fields all day, not needing to pretend to be stupid to make people unimpressed with me. I didn't want to be the star of the class like Tyth always was.

I was dreaming of being in the fields with Kate and Jake, when suddenly a creak of the classroom door attracted my attention. I swung round sharply. In the doorway stood a tall, thin boy with unusual hair- black as the night that curled over his forehead and back over his ears. And his eyes, the palest of blue, looking almost grey from my seat. He had high cheek bones that gave abnormal definition to his face. I knew I was staring then, but I couldn't help it, it was like they had completely captivated me in his trance. They flicked into focus on my face and I dropped my gaze instantly, feeling a blush wash over my cheeks.

"Hey." He smiled, walking over and sliding smoothly into the vacant seat next to me. "Hi." I returned the smile, "I haven't seen you before; who are you?"

"Milo." I shook his outstretched hand. The first thing I noticed was how soft it was. There were no scars of a brutal childhood like there were on mine; a few scared over scratches from the rabbits and play fighting with Tyth years ago. I instantly doubted the fact he had siblings, everyone in district nine had scars from their childhood, whether it was from work or play. He must be a posh, wealthy, only child then.

"Sienna." I said after a bit of delay.

"Cute name, I've not heard it before." He nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled again.

"I just moved from the other side of the district; my father got a promotion into one of the medical offices, so I had to move home and school with mother and father." So I was right about the no siblings.

"Sounds fun." I said sarcastically, and it earned me a small grin from Milo.

"Yeah, completely. Where are you living?" He asked. "I mean, if that doesn't sound too odd. I could really use someone to show me around."

"Oh, so you just sat next to me because I look lonely and you want a tour guide?"

"Of course!" he poked me in the ribs and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "I sat with you 'cause you looked nice." He smiled wickedly, emphasising the 'looked'.

"Excuse me?" I pretended to be shocked.

"Yeah, and then I started talking to you and found out you _are_ nice." There was a genuine smile then and I couldn't help noticing how his eyes crinkled up and shined.

After English class he ate lunch with me in the dining hall. He wasn't dumb at all, and I couldn't understand how he was in the same low set as me. I asked him.

"Same reason as you." He said, munching on his slice of bread. I cocked an eyebrow.

"I can't be bothered to excel. I would like to, but who wants all the attention? Not you, I could say. You're in the bottom set for the same reason as me."

"How did you know?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"The way you could tell I don't have any siblings. I noticed." He smirked.

"Clever."

"Yes, you are. Now would you be my guide for my first week?"

"Guide? I prefer the word friend."

"Friends it is then." He smiled widely, as if it was his intention the whole time. It was, obviously.

We sat together in every lesson ever since, and I found him motivating me to do better in class. Milo and I both started to climb to the higher classes, challenging each other as friends would do. It was just a friendly competition, boosting each other up using our intelligence. We knew we were smart, so why not use that to our advantage? We debated about things that didn't really matter in class, things the others didn't even understand, anything really that we could have a battle of the brains on. It kept us busy when we'd finished the work and we bonded and became closer over silly things like that.

I wasn't catching up to Milo at all, and I sighed in defeat as I jogged up to the grain bags. "I beat you. That's the heaviest bag." He pointed to the largest one.

"You cheated!" I exclaimed, smiling at his exhausted face.

"No I didn't."

"You did!" I shoved him lightly, sending him off balance and fell on the floor next to the grain. He got back to his feet and pushed me over and I landed on the soft hay bales, my face up towards the sun laughing. Reaping day wasn't supposed to be this fun. He lay down next to me, trying to calm down his ragged breathing from sprinting.

"You're so unfit!" I laughed, shoving him in the side.

"I beat you in the race." He poked me in the ribs.

"Oi!" I exclaimed, pushing him off the hay bale. "Cheater." He landed with a soft thud and I heard giggling. "I may have come second to you but am I out of breath?"

"I still beat you." His face popped up in front of mine, upside down, with a smug smile on it.

"Oh whatever." I shook him off. "Come on, if we don't get these shifted to the road in time we won't have long until the reaping.

"Great. I'd almost forgotten about it until you reminded me." He said dryly.

"Oh come on, our chances are so low of being picked we needn't worry." I may've spoken confidently, but I couldn't ignore the butterflies in my stomach that had come from no where.

I shifted the heavy bag onto my shoulders, sticking to the deal, and started to walk off to the road. The weight was lifted from my back.

"Come on, let me take it." Milo smiled softly, his pale blue eyes catching in the morning light, reminding me of the first day in our English class.

"Fine. But I'm taking it next time." I said adamantly. He laughed.

"Sure, Si." He flicked my nose with his finger. "No need to be desperate to prove yourself as the best."

I went to bite his finger. "Don't touch my face." I ordered sternly. Though I thought it was terribly cute when he did that and couldn't help but blush.

"You love it really. Look, you're blushing. Aw!" I hit him then. He looked hurt for a second before bursting out laughing. "I'm just messing with you Si, don't worry, you're not blushing because I touched your face. I'm sure it's just hot out today." He winked and started off with the heavy sacks before I could reply.

All the bags were loaded onto the cart to be taken to the factory in record time, and we both reached our houses in good time for the reaping. He hugged me outside mine. "Good luck, if I don't see you there."

"Thank you. You too." I returned the hug, enjoying the warmth and security he could give me. I think if I was reaped I'd have to tell him what I felt for him. I kept my face buried in is chest, listening to his heart beat. It was calming. He wrapped his arms round my back and held me close.

"Si? Hello Si?" He shook me gently after a while. "Come on, we can hug more later if one of us gets reaped, not that that's likely to happen." He grinned, and I felt a snap of pain in my heart. For a second I honestly thought he was hugging me back because he felt something. I guess he was just trying to be a good friend.

"Okay." I faked a smile. "I'll see you later." I turned my back and walked up the garden path and stepped into my house, shutting the door behind me.

"Record time." Tyth pointed to the clock on the wall. "Here," he handed me a plate with a slice of bread on it. "Your clothes are laid out on the bed. I personally think mine are so much better." He did a little twirl before pulling a disgusted face. He was dressed in a fresh white blouse tucked into a pair of his less scruffy brown trousers and had a matching brown waistcoat over the top, obviously belonging to out father.

"I can't believe he's making me wear this." He rolled his eyes and ambled off into the living room, leaving me to scoff the toast and run upstairs to get ready for my reaping.

After getting a fast bath, I glanced down at the outfit presumably mother had laid out on my bed for me. The fabric of the skirt looked stunning; an amber of the grain fields under the summer sun. It was long and made from silk and I slipped it up over my underclothes and it sat perfectly on my hips, the rest of the material flowing down over my long legs, just brushing the floor. Next I pulled on the ruffled blouse, tucking the hem into the top of the skirt and sliding the white buckled sandals onto my feet. I felt beautiful! Spinning round on the balls of my feet the skirt flew out, the material seeming to shine in the light as I twirled.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart." My mother said proudly from the door.

"Thank you so much." I hugged her gratefully, and she smoothed some light powder over my nose and cheeks, and some subtle mascara onto my lashes before I could do anything about it.

"Mum!"

"Sorry sweetheart, I couldn't resist. I want you to look pretty."

"Thanks mum." I said anyway, letting her lead me out the room.

When we arrived at the town square, Tyth and I parted from our family, and I quickly gave Kate and Jake a hug before joining the sixteen year old penned off area. Kalya Shine was standing, ready, on the stage, waiting for any late comers to slip in. Her clothes were very different this year, her wig was sea blue with silver sparkles in th stands of hair, and her scaled dress mirrored the light every time she made the slightest movement. She looked like a fish. I stifled a laugh and found Milo in the crowd of sixteen year old boys. Kalya began her welcome speech at exactly one o'clock, and moved on to our victors. We'd had exactly ten over the 199 years of the games, but only four were left alive and one of them was eighty-three, and her days were numbered.

Her too high, squeaky voice stopped as the video that had been shown ever year was played on the big screens around the square. Katniss and Peeta featured in the part added after the games resumed when they were killed. The message was obvious, if you rebel, your district falls.

The clips finish, and Kalya tottered over in her silver high heels to the female reaping bowl, filled with thousands of names. Mine was in there five times. Five slips in thousands, the odds had to be in my favor today.

"Ladies first! May the odds be ever in your favor." Her nails scraped over a few name cards, before she snagged one right off the top. I looked across at Milo. He was already looking at me and lifted up his hand, crossing his fingers for me.

"Our female tribute this year is…" the whole district was holding its breath.

"Sienna Bates!"

**A/N. Sorry for the gap in uploads, I've been a bit busy. Please review this chapter, I would love some more reviews to know what you all think of it :) And if any of you haven't come over here on demand from InsaneXbexX24, please go and check out her SYOT for the 176th Hunger Games, she only needs a few more tributes. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Volunteers

I stood still, motionless, something inside my brain thinking if I did so no one would notice me. Not true. A few girls around me shuffled thankfully backwards, making a path for me. Some of them from my classes I barely knew hugged me. Brilliant, now Kalya knew who I was.

"Sienna Bates? Come on dear, you come up here now and we can ask for volunteers."

No one volunteers in district nine; didn't she know that by now? The square was in complete silence as I walked out oozing fake confidence, holding my head high as I made my way to the stage, casually tucking a stray hair back in place behind my ear. I was grateful for the skirt covering my legs now, as I was sure I could feel my knees knocking beneath the material. I risked a glance over to the other side of the square sectioned off for the boys. My eyes found Milo again. He smiled sympathetically for a second, but other wise seemed side tracked with some thing else, like when he was in deep thought. I couldn't see Tyth, but I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I kept walking.

The stretch to the stage seemed to go on forever, and having the whole district staring at me, I felt kind of uncomfortable. I was one of the wealthier children in district nine, with my father working in the medicine blocks and my mother the owner of a huge grain plantation passed down from her father when he died, which she hired people to work on. It was usually the poorer children, the ones who regularly took out tesserae who got reaped. Not someone who's name was five slips in thousands.

I stepped up onto the stage.

"What wonderful clothes you are wearing!" Kalya screeched far too high, clapping her hands together. "I dare say your skirt is the exact colours of the grain fields."

Well at least she noticed something that wasn't me knitting my hands together nervously. I forced myself to stop, balling my hands into fists at my sides before stretching them out, flat.

"So, Sienna, how old are you, darling?" Kalya thrust the microphone towards my mouth. "I'm sixteen." Good, I still sounded confident.

"Are there any volunteers for this young lady's place?" she asked.

The square, if it was possible, fell even more silent. That was a no then. I felt my chance of freedom slip. I hadn't trained at all for the hunger games, hoping the fact my name only being in there the mandatory amount of times I would be almost guaranteed not to be reaped; though if we were being split into two groups, surely I could pick up some tips during the arena after training and learning new things at the training centre.

"District nine, your female tribute, Sienna Bates!" I could hear few people clapping round the square, and could definitely hear my family's sobs above the small round of applause. They obviously thought I didn't look much then. I scowled before remembering Tyth's comment on ruining appearance, and my act to appear confident, so I dropped it and the scowl was no more.

"And now for the boys turn." Kalya left me and rummaged around the selection of boys names. She returned with a single piece of paper. I held my breath as she read out the name.

"Rodn-" Kalya began, and I let out my breath slowly. They were safe. But then I heard two simultaneous shouts.

"I volunteer!"

I looked up from the floor sharply, and the words hit me like a gun shot. Two tall figures were working their way through their age pen to the walk way down the middle. There was one from the eighteen, and one from the sixteen, and I felt the stirring in my stomach. I knew those voices. Both Milo and Tyth fought there way through the crowd. My heart sank as I glanced at both of them as they walked down the dirt path way. My best friend and my brother, both volunteering. _What are you doing?! _I buried my face in my hands in devastation. They were submitting themselves to death, to do what, protect me? The two glared at each other, and Kalya stood nervous on the stage, unsure of what to do. She eventually gestured for both to take to the stage.

"What are your names?" Her voice sounded shaken, not sure what to do with them.

"I'm Tyth Bates," he pounced on the microphone. "She's my sister and I love her more than anything. I want to protect her in the arena." He said with steely confidence.

There would be a definite 'aw' moment in the Capitol right about now.

"I'm Milo Scott. Sienna's my best friend and I want to ensure her she can live without fear of being reaped in the hunger games, after winning them." He spoke softly, as if to me, not to the cameras and Captiol the way Tyth did. He smiled at me, and instantly as he did last year, I could trust him. My heart fluttered. _His best friend who he wanted to protect from harm… But he didn't feel it like I felt it, but did he? I'm sure a best friend wouldn't go into the arena with someone if they didn't really care about them… _I could hear Kalya talking about something in her breathy voice. What was the point in listening, I didn't have to do anything.

_Shut up, you're over thinking things! You said so yourself, he doesn't feel what you feel, your love for him. Get over it already, he's just a friend._

"And so, I think, we should leave it to Sienna to decide who she wants to accompany her into the arena." Kalya smiled widely at me, as if it were some great opportunity she had given me.

"What?!" I felt my eyes widen in fear as the two stared intently at me. I gulped. The one I didn't chose would presumably sulk, and even if we did make it back alive, would they be fine with me choosing the other? I had never had this problem with conflict between my friends and family before. I understood then why so many hate it. One was my brother, one was my best friend; both were willing to jeopardize their chance of freedom from the hunger games to help me. I didn't realize we were in that kind of relationships where we would risk our lives to help another live. I felt comforted by that, loved, but it didn't make the situation easier, did it?

"Who would you, the District 9 female tribute for the 200th Hunger games, wish to be your companion in the arena?" She gestured to Tyth and Milo.

"I have to choose?"

Kalya nodded.

"Between my best friend and my brother?"

"Yes, now come on, Sienna, make your decision before we all roast in this heat!" She giggled nervously. Please, a giggle from a woman probably in her thirties?

I bit my lip, turning to look at the faces of Tyth and Milo. Milo stared straight back at me, his gorgeous, captivating eyes gazing into mine, battling with my soul, willing me to choose him. He really did want to protect me, whether it was as a friend or something more. But when we were in the arena, what would happen to our friendship? If we both survived, surely things couldn't be the same again, if we were made to kill people.

Tyth, my older brother, who next year would be free from the reapings, volunteered because I was chosen. Because he wanted me to live, if it was at his own life's cost. But I couldn't help thinking how wrong it could go; what if we weren't put on the same team, what if we both died and mother and father were left on their own with no extra income and Jake and Kate to look after?

Next I search the crowd of parents for my own. They're right at the front to the side of the stage, broken down in tears at the fact they could loose their first born and their second born children in one game. That seemed to seal my decision.

"I would like," I stuttered, my confidence suddenly drained. "Milo. Please, to be my district partner."

"Seems we've got a little romance going on here!" Kalya joked, nudging Milo towards me and he smiled genuinely, in a way that convinced me he wasn't acting. His mind games –were they even mind games?- confused me, and I couldn't ever tell when he was acting and when he was not. But for now, I didn't mind, as he pulled me in for a hug rather than shaking hands on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the tributes of district nine; Milo Scott and Sienna Bates!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you get back home." He whispered in my ear during the embrace.

"And I can assure you I will try to do the same." I replied as we were led through the justice building doors and away from the crowd with two sets of families weeping for their children, one of them who'd just chosen the other one to die, if they did indeed die.

Tyth's devastated face carved itself into my mind, and suddenly the shock of the situation faded away behind the closed justice building doors, and I felt a steady trickle of tears beginning to run down my face.

**A/N Thanks to all previous reviews and views! Please please please review so I can know what you think of it! Thanks to InsaneXbexX24 (again!), mar9215 and degrassigirl12 for your reviews! I expect the next part to be up soon, as I'm really getting into the characters now, as I wasn't so sure of them at the start. Thanks to all viewers.**


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbyes

**A/N I've had to change the tenses in this story, from now on it'll be the same tense as this chapter, as I was finding it rather difficult writing in past and I kept getting a bit muddled, so I've switched to present, though forgive me if I make a few mistakes with tenses as I'm not great with them as it is! Also, please, please, please review! It really helps me improve my work! Enjoy this chapter, it took a while to write, so glad it's finally done!-**

_This is where I say goodbye to everyone- my final goodbyes._

Gently stoking the patterned wall paper, I trace the tacks with my index fingertip. It's only twelve people that have to die this year. Twelve was still a lot, though I'd bet there was a catch for the whole of one group to win. I tear myself from the wallpaper, willing the idea of having to murder children to ensure my own safety from my mind.

I walk round the sofa in the centre on the room, feeling uncomfortable and restless. What am I going to say to Tyth? I'm sure my parents feel I made the right decision, saving one of their children from the hunger games, though what'd Milo's family think of me? I am sending their own child into a world of death.

_Who cares what they think of you, you're probably going to die anyway._

_ Yeah well I'll try damn hard not to. _I sink down onto the sofa, curling up around a cushion and hugging it tightly to my chest. The door swings open suddenly, a faint patter of footsteps the only warning of incoming, and the peacekeepers show in two girls I recognize from the fields and my maths advanced class; Livvy and Katrina, sisters, with the same brown hair and amber eyes as everyone else in the district. I barely know them, why would they be here? They nod their heads at me, almost nervously, it seems, and shuffle on their feet. They're the two fairly smart girls in my maths class, and I remember they welcomed me and Milo warmly and sat with us when we joined, before us making it obvious we would rather sit alone. I notice Livvy, the smaller of the two, knitting her hands together like I did on the reaping stage. Katrina looks distant, as usual. It is me that breaks the long silence first.

"Thank you," I say, "For being so nice to Milo and I." I smile and rise to hug them both in turn.

"It's not a problem." Livvy says, holding my hand in hers. "Protect yourself, and stay with Milo, please."

"He's my best friend," I frown. "I say with him no matter what, and you know that. What makes you say that?" My mind starts working, trying to fit things together, but it's like a jigsaw, and I can't force the pieces together.

"I know something you don't, please, protect both of yourselves." I stand back from Livvy. I hate when people get all 'I know something you don't' and then don't tell you.

"Can you tell me, I am his friend, I deserve to know if I'm keeping him alive?"

"I'm sure he'll tell you soon enough." The other sister says.

"Please?" I say reluctantly, grimacing, feeling like I am begging. They shake their heads sadly.

"It'd change things, just trust us, please, and stay with him." Livvy hugs me tentatively again as the peacekeepers come to take them away. I slump down into the sofa and go back to hugging the velvet covered cushion, awaiting my next guest.

_What did Livvy mean?_ My mind refuses to switch off for more than a second. I swat at the thought, though it doesn't leave me be, and becomes my focus until anyone else came in the room.

_So Milo is obviously close to Livvy and Katrina, what do guys talk to girls about? _I reposition myself on the sofa, with my head hanging off the edge, my feet in the air. I don't care how ridiculous I appear to onlookers.

_Well, he talks to me about pretty much anything, and I do him. _

_Except the fact you love him more than he loves you._

_Shut up. So why would he bother not telling you and speaking to someone else unless... He doesn't like me anymore. Or he does like you more than a friend and doesn't want to tell you because he doesn't know if you like him that way. _

Oh dear. I bury my face in my hands, clearing the thoughts. It would make sense, with him volunteering and all, but there was one part that didn't make sense; the fact he knew only one of us could get out alive. Except no, not this year. This year more than one could live... That would grant him the chance of going into the arena and both us living if I got reaped.

The door opening interrupts my thoughts, sending them out of order and scattering over the place. I glance up, with a frown on my face, a glare ready on my face for the intruder. The silhouette of Tyth laughs at my face, and he knows he's walked in on me thinking. "You think too much sometimes, Si." he sighs, sitting down heavily next to me. "I never see you smiling anymore, and it upsets me."

I don't reply, but I drop the sour face.

"Almost more than it upsets me you didn't choose me to protect you." his eyes fill with tears, but he reaches up and wipes at them swiftly. "Why didn't you pick me, Si? I'm your brother."

For once I think about what I'm saying before I say it. "That's why I didn't pick you." I say, nestling into his arm. "I care about both of you, my best friend and my brother. If I'd picked you, and we'd both die in the games, who would there to be to look after the family in hard times?"

"Sometimes I hate that you're so logical." he smiles slightly, wrapping his arm over and round my shoulder.

"But I doubt Milo's family are going to be very happy when they speak to me; I've taken their only child away from them, to have him be in the ,bound to be hellish, arena." I pause. "Though logically it's his own fault and he would've been the tribute anyway if you hadn't volunteered too." That makes me feel somewhat better about myself.

Tyth nods, "logic, see." he grins, and the conversation feels too normal to be our possible last.

"You really do like him, don't you?" he questions lowly after a while, and I nod in response, hearing him let out a huge sigh. "You know, love and the arena really don't go well together."

"Neither do two people winning, on the subject of that." and image of Katniss and Peeta dominate my mind before whizzing away. I couldn't help thinking they were right to start a rebellion, even though we were taught otherwise in school. We were only taught their bad things they did to the Captiol, not their side of things, what were they really fighting for, what had the Captiol done to them to make them rebel and put the whole of Panem at war?

"It's a good thing he doesn't like me then, right?"

"You know I have to say 'yes' to that question, Sienna." he tucks a hair behind my ear, turning me to face him. "Listen, if he does like you too, go for it, but please don't start another war- I really don't want you to die." I nod. "And if they announce that only one can win, you must distance yourself from him, so you don't have to kill him and you can leave it to someone else, please. It'll cause you too much pain, to see someone you love die, probably because it's your fault..." his voice cracks and I stare at the tears running down his face. I've never seen him cry before, so I just sit patiently until he stops, holding him in a hug like he would if I woke up from my nightmares. For a moment I don't understand why he sais what he said, but I must just be getting slow, because it clicks soon enough. Tyth lost someone he loved in the games.

"I should've volunteered to go with her. I should have." He speaks in his breaking voice. "I could've stopped him from hurting her. I could've protected her and she could've lived." he sounds like he's in so much pain and I feel my heart break. My older brother, who never cries, who always sees the brighter side of things, has broken. And I can't bear it.

"I don't want to loose you like I lost her." A fresh flood of tears flows down his face. I don't know who he lost, but it's obvious she meant a lot to him, so continue to hug him until his tears cease to fall anymore.

Kate sits on my lap with Tyth and Jack either side of me, Jack keeping my hand enclosed in his tightly, so tightly I swear I'm loosing the feeling in my hand. He's not talking, and sits there in silence whilst my mother and father talk to me about memories. I shut them out. I can't afford to be seen crying in public. Crying is not the thing that gets you sponsors, and I know I'll need them. Instead, I relax into Tyth's and hold on to Kate on my lap. Instantly, my mother bursts out crying and starts saying how she doesn't want to loose one of her babies and how nothing will be the same without me. I feel myself tear up and rise quickly to embrace my mother, at the exact same moment a peacekeeper walks in.

"I love you, Sienna. Please try to get back to us." She squeezes me close before looking at the peacekeeper, knowing her time is up.

"You have greater odds now, Si, you're in a team. Try to work with them and you can use that to your advantage." Father says, planting a kiss on my forehead. He knows I despise working in a team. I am smart enough to work on my own, and I am hoping Milo would abandon the group with me. But we can't use any weapons and would be indanger if the other group was out hunting. I see what my father means, so I take it into account I will be at a disadvantage if not with my group. But who knows who will stick by the group rules?

The huge, silent peacekeeper finally speaks. "You must go now. Your time is up, she still has another visiter." he taps his watch and my mother glares at him.

"You want to make us?" she asks, and if looks could kill, he'd be very, very dead by now.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, it's not me who makes this horrible thing happen, it's the Capitol. I hope your daughter makes it out alive, though you must leave now, I'm sorry."

My parents nod, and with another hug and a good luck in my ear they leave with tears slipping down their face. I turn my attention back to my siblings. "You can win, Sienna!" Jack grins widely. "You can beat everybody up like in all the other television programmes." He is talking about the games, of course. I can't beat anyone up if I tried, though, and I don't even know how to beat someone up. I smile back down at him and ruffle his hair affectionately. "I'll try to win, Jack. I'll be back in no time." I know that's probably not true, but it seems the right thing to say. He seems to believe me though, and saying that I'll try is enough for him. Kate seems to be a bit harder to convince, though I manage it without breaking down, but I'm on the verge of having the tears running down my face when I turn to Tyth. I open my mouth to talk, but he instead wraps me in his arms with a sudden, warm hug. "You be careful out there." He says, and wipes a single tear off my cheek I don't even know is there. He then slips something into my hand and disappears through the door held open by a peacekeeper, which is promptly slammed shut.

My brain starts working again as soon as the echo stops, coming to terms with my situation. I place the object on the small table at the side of the sofa. I will investigate later, I decide. I flop onto the sofa and stretch out, not expecting any more visitors and I have plenty of time to just think things out. I exhale slowly. I don't want to go to the games.

_I can't handle any weapons, do I stand a chance? _

_Of course you do- you have three days of training, anyway._

_But would you kill someone to live? Could you live with their blood on your hands? And what about their mourning families?_

_The family mourning will be mine if I don't kill. And I'm smart, that's got to count for something, right?_

What have I done to deserve this? My name was five in tens of thousands, and someone had placed it right on top of the pile. I slam my fists into the cushion, punching it, shredding it with my nails. It isn't fair! Why me? Why take someone away from their family to kill people for entertainment!

"I hate the Capitol. I hate them!" I scream into the soft cushion, half of me not realizing I am saying it out loud, and I feel the soothing material caress my face before I throw it across to the door in fury. It hits with a thump, and I instantly start scratching at my skin, no cushion in my reach. I rake my nails down my arms. I feel pain, but I don't care. I'm going to my death and there's nothing I can do to change that. I trace the beads of blood down my arms in tracks, creating my own patterns like the wallpaper has. I don't feel sane. I don't feel like I can hold on. I won't ever see my family again. There's tears falling from my eyes but I don't care if the cameras see me. I'm going to my death. I feel my nails break through more skin on my arms before my hands are caught in someone else's. My eyes open and I'm greeted by Milo's pale eyes, boring into mine.

"Stop this. Please stop this." He actually looks like he is going to cry. My hands twitch, trying to relieve the frustration, in response; he grips them tighter, cupped in his. They're radiating warmth and sooth my freezing hands.

"You're never usually like this, Si." I think he feels my pain, going by the expression on his face. "Please, think about the pain you're doing yourself. You don't need to do this." His hands leave my still ones, and comfortingly wrap round the edge of my face, his eyes never breaking from mine. For one, wild moment, I think he's going to kiss me. But then I realize, he transfixes me to get me to stop. He knows what he can do. I want to push him away but I can't. I collapse, sobbing against his chest, and his arms embrace me, and I don't want him to ever let me go.


	6. Chapter 6 Car Ride

I refuse to let go when Milo tries to prise me off him, so he simply sits there, stroking my back and whispering soothing words. I hear Kalya Shine enter the room, the sound of the door opening deafening in the almost silence of the room, her loud click clocking of her high heels on the wooden floor, just my low sobs and Milo's voice the only sounds. My head is still buried in Milo's chest, but I can easily hear her tutting at the torn up cushion. After knowing her for a few minutes, I'm guessing it's about now she shoots my back a disgusted look. I pull myself from the safety of his shirt to she him giving Kalya a meaningful look, obviously because of the cuts on myself.

_I'm not really handling this well, am I? _

_No, not really. But what do you expect? Those stupid Capitol citizens are sending you to your death, you..._

I shoved my hands over my ears. "Shut up!" I bounce back from Milo's welcoming arms. The downcast shadow across his face makes me feel guilt, stiking me square in the heart. "I'm sorry." I barely whisper. I can feel my hands twitching again, eager to scratch, shred the Capitol into tatters. They don't have the right! My nails went to my arms, and Milo reacted quickly, grabbing them and holding them behind my back, forcing me to stand up.

"Don't. You have to stop this, Sienna, right now. You're currently doing me more pain than you are yourself." His voice is firm and hard, and I feel a pair of steel circles clip round my wrists, stopping them from their movements. The peacekeeper nods to me before standing to the left of me, whilst Milo stood on the right, hurriedly escorting me out the doors.

"This isn't funny, Milo, let me go, right now." I say, turning to face him, the vice grip of the peacekeeper prominent on my shoulder.

"I know it's not, but you're hurting yourself and are a danger to others." He explains.

"No, I'm a free person, let me go!" I scream in his face, my anger bubbling, before fast fading. What am I doing, he's my best friend. I couldn't fall victim to the games before even being in the arena. I burst into tears, burying my head back into his shirt.

"You can't keep doing this. Your mood swings, or whatever they are, can't happen anymore." He says gently, and pushes me upright. The silver metal surrounding my hands clink together as I straighten myself up, and relief splashes over me- how could I do this without Milo?

"Your car awaits you, and your escort is waiting." The peacekeeper raises his arm, gesturing through the door and out onto the street. I've never rode in a car before, and I would be excited, if it weren't for the fact I was going to my death. The shiny black door is held open for me as I step into the car, hands still held behind my back. I am greeted with Kayla's fake, sunny grin, and I feel like punching her in the face, but currently, my hands are tied. Milo promptly climbs in beside me and plugs my belt in across my chest for me before doing his own. I glare at him, and open my mouth to speak.

"You two are in for a treat!" Our blue haired escort says fast, getting in before I could say anything to Milo. "First we are getting this car to the train station, where there will be cameras, so you two will have to freshen yourselves up a bit first, here." She presses a button and a table rises up from the middle of the floor, separating me and Milo facing forwards from Kalya facing backwards towards us. On the table is what I think is a make-up kit, with a hair brush and different brushes next to them. Milo picks up a brush, eying me with his light eyes, and I nod. He gingerly brushes the powder covered brush over my skin in soft, smooth strokes. The brush tickles slightly, and I sneeze when he coats a load over the bottom of my nose, which sends us in to fits of insane sounding giggles. Kalya smiles at us before continuing.

"And then, we'll bored the train, which if lovely and has a bit of- Wrong brush!" she squeals, tearing the new brush Milo had acquired from his hand.

"This brush is for liquid foundation only, not powder." She calms herself and sets the brush down on the table. "Use this one." She gives him a different brush. Well, I assume they're different because they look exactly the same to me.

I blush as he dabs some blush on my cheeks, and he smiles as I smile, before setting the brush down silently and hooking his arms round mine, removing the handcuffs gently. My hands stretch out for a hug from Milo, and he's there to greet me awkwardly through his seat belt. His gaze is practically burning my shoulder, and my eyes flicker down to she self inflicted wounds and I wince.

"Can we get these seen to as soon as possible, Kalya?" he gulps, looking faint.

"Of course, as soon as we get on the train an avox can bandage you up, dear."

"Thanks." We both say in hushed voices.

"And you should see the train!" Kalya begins again. "It has its own unique design, inspired by the capitol, of course. It's gorgeous, so exquisite!" My mind wonders whilst she speaks, but I suddenly hear, "But the Capitol, oh, we give you the best of the best, even though your stay is short and brief. However, if wither of you have any unseen skills that could win you the games, you could spend a lot more time there with us Capitol citizens." She smiles broadly at us, though I see the falter behind her eyes. We look like weaklings too her.

"Why would anyone want to live if the Capitol after they invented the games?" I ask, not liking her comment. "Surely the winners would rather be at home with their families where they were before their whole life got turned upside down."

Kalya's face drops instantly. "That's a horrible thing to say, Sienna! The Capitol adores their Victors and their bravery to win their games!"

"So not their misfortune to be chosen or volunteer for the 'glory' of killing others for your so-called-entertainment?" I feel Milo's hand on my arm. Stop. She looks genuinely upset. "Kalya, I'm sorry, I just-"

"Yes, it must be hard for you." She says stiffly. "Why don't you let me do your make-up, Milo, before we get to the train station soon?" she turns away from me and lifts a brush to Milo's face.

**A/N Just a short chapter today as I'm back to school now, but will hopefully get into a regular updating time as currently I'm all over the place! **


	7. Chapter 7 Holding Together

The car ride is uncomfortable to say the least, and I can't help noticing Kalya avoiding all eye contact or conversation with me for the rest of the ride to the station. I squirm in the -what I think are leather- seats as I look away from Milo and Kalya and turn to the window. The sun is still shining and burning out side the glass, a ball of bright fire and gas in my rather grey and miserable life at the moment. I watch the colourful fields through the pristine, clean glass, and as we drive past they blur with our speed. We pass the outhouses in the fields me and Milo work in. Worked in. Probably won't work in again. I feel tears burning in my eyes, but refuse to let them fall as I silently say goodbye to Sally Maize and the fields where I made such a good friend, one I dearly hope I wouldn't loose in the games. I can't feel sorry for myself, I know I can't, because if I do I won't be focused enough for the games. I turn away from district nine, taking one last look at the golden, amber hills before turning to look at Milo. By the unhappy look on his face, and his blatantly false smiles at Kalya, I think he's regretting her letting him do his make-up- his eye lids are shaded green, not at all suiting his blue eyes or his simple reaping clothes of khaki pants with his faded blue shirt. Also, his lips are dyed a deep blue hue, and I can't help but laugh a bit. He shoots me a death look which is so comical my laugh ups into a roar, earning me a disapproving look from Kalya and a faint smile from Milo. I smile back sympathetically, hoping he'll have a chance to wipe it off before any cameras see us at the station.

"So, Kalya." Milo starts, breaking the awkward silence between us, which I am using to joyfully return Kalya's stony glares. She wrinkles her nose at me before her face melts away and is replaced with a happy one.

"Yes, Milo?" She asks sweetly, battering her eyelashes. She must be doing it to annoy me, what with the joke about us being a couple on the stage. And I have to say, it is rather irritating. Wait a second; she said that on the stage, with all of Panem watching! I cover my face with my hands and groaned inwardly. I wonder if Kalya knows how ridiculous she looks, trying to flirt with Milo to spite me. I roll my eyes and decide to ignore it, as provoking a reaction out of me would mean she's beaten me, at that wouldn't happen any time soon.

"I was wondering, when do we get to meet our mentors?" I see a frown on his face as Kalya bats her long, almost guaranteed to be fake, lashes at him, the ends throwing off glimmers of blue, which must be the glitter on them.

"That's a good question, you shouldn't be afraid to ask any questions about the games. Feel free to ask anything, we really aren't that scary." She says in a girly voice.

"Urm…" Milo stutters. "I wasn't afraid to ask anyway, that's why I just did."

I laugh out loud, and it is obvious Kalya is trying extremely hard not to lash out at me. If she did, of course, that would mean she'll lose her job. Well, that'd be one plus for the next tributes! I am finally starting to see behind the fake, always smiling face of Kalya Shine.

"Well, don't be afraid to ask anything else, or about anything private, we can always help." She says in her high voice, smiling friendlily at me, and I feel a blush spreading over my face. A blush? Really? And suddenly that friend or mother like smile is gone, and replaced with an evil, smug grin as her eyes burned into mine. I am certain escorts are not supposed to be the enemy.

"Why don't you just answer his question, as that's obviously what you're saying you're here for?" I ask my first words in well over thirty minutes.

"You'll meet your mentors on the train, as they board just before you." She says, glaring for the one-thousandth time in the car. It felt like we have been driving for about an hour, and I hadn't realized before how big our district really is.

"Though dear old Melanie won't be mentoring this year, she's had to retire as she's ill and wants to be with the rest of her family."

Melanie is the oldest living victor in nine, though she might not even look or be living for all we've seen of her over the past couple of years. We watch her victory, and all the others winning at school sometimes, just to analyze how we've managed to win in the past and techniques we can use if we're ever reaped. Guess all that would come in handy over the next few days then.

_In the town square, district nine waits in dread for the reapings of the 127th annual hunger games. It has been fifty years since the last victor, and the residents are ready to break this long run with no wins, but don't want to see two, helpless, untrained children being forced into the hunger games arena. A loud bell sounds, and a very young, very luminous green escort emerges from the justice building. It's the same reaping as usual, and as the escort reads out the unfortunate female's name, the town falls silent. A twelve year old steps up on to the stage, but when she asks for volunteers, instead of the continued silence, a hand from the older area shoots up. "I volunteer."_

_Eighteen year old Melanie Parks makes her way to the stage, a strong looking, well built girl with flowing brown hair tucked carelessly behind her ear. Her bright blue eyes captivate the audience, and she knows she is unforgettable, as she's the first of district nine tributes in over thirty years. Then it's the men's turn, and eighteen year old is reaped, and takes his place on the stage. _

_In training she gets a hugely impressive score of nine, and no one doubts her interview isn't her just being herself, being steely, cold and deadly silent. It's a miracle she even speaks at all, and she answers two questions in a few words and the capitol isn't sure how to respond to her hatred for them and their stupid games. _

_She stands, waiting, on her pedestal, no expression on her face though she's poised to run for supplies. The strong and tall district seven tributes try to catch her eye, but she's not focusing on anything but the pile of weapons at the heart of the circle, loaded into the cornucopia's glinting gold mouth. As the gong sounds, she's off like a gun shot, sprinting extraordinarily fast, faster than the careers. She reaches the weapons and grabs an axe and pivots around, smashing the base of it into the skull of a tribute from district two, and then chucking gently to the boy from seven, who catches it easily with one hand whilst hoisting two packs onto his shoulders and grabbing a spare axe, promptly smashing one into another tribute. The girl from seven, Melanie's district partner and the pair from ten run strategically round, gathering packs and smaller weapons to defend Melanie whilst she gathered the bigger weapons. A knife flies from an unknown hand, striking through the male from four, and shreds though his skin, somehow still on its flight, and the blade sinks into Melanie's shoulder. The alliance of seven, nine and ten quickly get away, Melanie holding numerous weapons with a fatal looking injury to her shoulder and a gash down her calf from where she collided with the boy from one. The group bandages up Melanie's wounds and their own, minor ones, and the blood has clotted and the wound healed within the first three days. _

_It's the twelfth day in the arena, and Melanie is camped with the boy from seven on the edge of the forest, watching the final two careers. They are in the final four, with their allies dead from the career attack that wiped out all four of the outlying district allies at the cost of two of their own career pack. _

_"You know, we can take them." The boy from seven mutters under his breath. "The girl from one is injured from their attack on us and that leaves the boy from four, so if we can get close enough I can put an axe through the girl whilst you get the boy." _

_Melanie nods, and picks up her throwing knives and sword from the floor, leaving the supplies there. The pair sneaks behind the cornucopia, before the boy gives Melanie a boost and she climbs up onto the golden sculpture. She stays low on the hot surface, wielding some throwing knifes. What the boy from seven doesn't know is that she'll kill him in a heartbeat to get home to her family, and that this height was just an advantage further for her. She could take out everyone from up here with her knives easily if she has a clear shot._

_Melanie watches, eyes on the dark haired boy from seven brutally attacking the blonde girl who had played sexy at the interviews, from district one, who was giving him a run for his money. He knocks her to the ground eventually, just as district four arrives on the scene. Her blood pours into a pool from her cracked skull, his own blood soaking through his t-shirt. _

_BOOM! The cannon sounds._

_The boy from four attacks him promptly, and she watches the boy from seven fall, and can't help feeling a pang of guilt. _

_BOOM!_

_That vanishes in an instant when the last career sees her. He starts to scale the cornucopia, avoiding three knives Melanie throws. Maybe she should've waited until the career was dead, and then killed the boy from seven? The boy from two towers over her cowering figure, and he raises his sword to strike. Melanie blocks with her own sword and kicks out wildly, knocking him off the side of the cornucopia. He hits the ground hard, but can't be dead, for there is no cannon. She strikes him in the heart with her knife from the top of the cornucopia. His body is spread outwards, bronze hair messed and tangled in the long grass. His bright blue dead eyes burn wordlessly into Melanie's own, his chest wound leaking dark blood, which stains the green grass red. _

_BOOM! _

_Melanie Parks is the winner of the 127th Hunger Games, district nine's first winner in fifty years._

I make a note in my head. _Always kick out if in a situation where it seems likely the outcome is to be you will die. _

"Shame." I say, generally meaning it. "I would've liked to meet her."

"No you wouldn't have; she's a stupid old, ugly bag who refuses to let the capitol make her up a bit." Kalya brushes my comment away, and goes back to filing her nails.

"She's won the games, and way cleverer than you. And maybe that might have been because she hates the capitol?" I say, louder than meaning to. "And she was extremely beautiful when she won the games, and you're all clowned up, so don't you dare say she's not pretty and you're more gorgeous!"

"You're so mean, Sienna!" Kalya cries, tears falling down her face.

"Yeah, well, you were mean to Melanie, so get over it. You are horrible to someone I like and have respect for, don't expect me to not retaliate." I say, spitting out my words firmly.

"Ma'am, sorry for interrupting, but we're here, we're at the station." The driver says, turning round to look at us. Milo's eyes widen dramatically, and his mouth falls open, and he begins scrubbing at the make-up on his face with his hands, smudging the green down his face. He looks like he's been crying, with all the smears of green down over his angular face and blue lip paint around his mouth. I feel sorry for him, though I am definitely hiding a smirk. I pull a wipe from the table and hold his chin and tilt it towards me. "Don't move, okay, I have a feeling it might sting if you get it in your eyes." I dap at his face, feeling much like a mother. Sliding the soft wipe over his face, the blue and green hues vanish, and his skin is left a baby pink, shiny and glowing in the car interior lights. Kalya's crying stops suddenly, and she tops up her make-up, hiding any lines from her tear tracks.

_Fake. _I think to myself. _She's obviously trying to make me feel bad. Or maybe she's doing it on purpose to see how I will fare in different situations, or seeing how I relate to people, or finding me an angle for the games. _Could Kalya from the capitol be that clever?

The doors of our car open from the outside, and Kalya emerges first, tottering out in her high heels, striking a pose whilst cameras flashed. I never thought many were interested in district nine; we have a habit of being the quietest in the games. I guess I am wrong, as Milo gets out next, and is swamped by the people clutching cameras or shouting his name for them to look at him. Everyone wanted to see the tributes up close, especially when there could be a love story involved. The clicks start to die down as Milo walks away from the door, allowing me space to hop out, being wary not to catch my skirt on anything on the floor. Lights flash before my eyes as the cameras see me materializing from the car, and I smile blindly, and wave my hand, spots of multi-colours dancing round my vision. I make sure not to seem unpleasant in anyway, and latch onto Milo on request for photos, our hands lacing together, the grip feeling natural. Only the tiniest part of my body flutters on contact, as I am fully focusing on not falling over and navigating my way through the rowdy crowd to the train. Milo pushes apart a path, clutching my hand and dragging me through, making sure I don't get swallowed up by the photographers. I know he is the one holding me together through everything.

A sudden thought pops into my head, in a moment where I am not completely overwhelmed by all the people and flashes. _Someone must have got pictures of me and Milo holding hands. _I gulp. _Now they'll think what Kalya said at the reapings is true, and what if Milo figures out I love him too. Do I love him? Or is he just a great, close friend? But what if he does feel the same way for me, if I feel that for him? The games aren't fit for a romance, and if we're not in the same group, the odds are we'll die. I don't want to die without him knowing._

I feel very light headed abruptly, a pain beating in my head, black spots covering my sight. Milo's hand slips out of my grasp, and I feel the impact of the cold station floor on my face.

"Sienna?!"

_I don't want to die without him knowing. _The same thought enters my head and bounces in my brain before the voice lures me to sleep before I fully lose consciousness.

**A/N thanks for all the reviews on my story! It means a lot! I have a second story up now too, 'The 78th Hunger Games', so go check that out, it has a different type of format from this story. Also have a read of InsaneXBexX24's stories, they're amazing! **


	8. Chapter 8 On The Train

The bright lights spin around me, coming into focus before fading over again, sending my brain into frantic confusion, and I squeeze my eyes tight shut again. The bright colours dance on my eyelids, weaving and interlocking, making confusing patterns before disappearing all together. I cautiously open my eyes slowly. My senses gradually come back to me, and I can see the midnight blue sky with twinkling white lights, or stars, that gleam down on me. A sofa, I presume, in underneath me, and I feel my feet are propping up on the sofa too. It's squishy, made of a material I cannot identify by rubbing my hands over it by my sides. Why is there a sofa outside at night? Where am I? Is this what it's like to be paralyzed? I can't feel my body, and attempt to move off the incredibly comfortable sofa, but feel as if I'm frozen. My questions get their answers instantly, as Milo's face pops up in front of mine. I jump back, my body reacting jerkily as I try to get away. For a second I think we're back in the fields, lying on the hay bails, eyes trained on the night sky, and it's just another Milo thing. But then I figure out where I am really, and everything comes flooding back to me. We must be on the train on the way to the Capitol.

"Are you okay?" Milo asks caringly, wiping a strand of hair from my damp face.

"Fine." I say, wriggling from his grasp and watching him frown as I sit up. "But what exactly happened?" I ask, smiling a bit. Milo looks deadly serious when he asks,

"You don't remember?"

"Well, I remember we were on the station with out annoying as hell escort, Kalya. Other than wanting to slap her in the face, no, I don't remember anything else."

"Sienna!" her haunting voice screeches from the other side of the room. I roll my eyes, and turning around, I get my first good look at the room. It's large, the ceiling midnight blue with the stars, which brighten as Kalya flicks a switch, changing the dusk feeling to mid morning, as if it's just another sunny day in the fields of district nine. The walls are painted white, with carvings across them of flowers climbing the walls. My mind flicks to the carvings in my arms and I shiver. There is a huge, and I mean huge, TV on the far wall, with a rounded sofa big enough to seat twelve people snug next to each other, and there are still more chairs scattered around it!

I guess I have to apologize now. "Sorry, Kalya." I say, sighing, trying to sound like I mean it. She glares at me and goes back to inspecting her nails.

"We were on the station and you passed out. We're not sure why, but they're going to check you out at the medical centre in the Capitol." Milo says, nudging me with his elbow and crashes next to me.

"Well that's fun." I say flatly.

"Yes, sounds it." Milo smiles at me. "Come on, we have to cheer up."

"Cheer up?" I shout. "We're going to the hunger games and you want me to cheer up? Milo, we're going to die!"

"Remember the twist." A voice intercepts Milo's reply. We both turn and see Rye Daniels leaning on the doorframe. He flicks his slightly overgrown blonde hair out of his classical district nine amber eyes and reminds us. "If you're from the same group you can win." He says, nodding to Milo and I before sitting down in a seat opposite us. "Though to be honest, I wouldn't pin your hopes on that. It's good to see we have a positive one and one with fire this year, the ones from last year were terribly boring." He says, sighing. "Partly the reason they died. They got no sponsors because they were so quiet and unnoticed and got bad training scores. I don't think they even stood a chance. But you two, oh!" he opens his arms wide. "You two are beauties; we're going to work very well with each other." He smiles reassuringly, reminding me of Milo's smile in district nine. I can trust Rye, and I know it, even if he is horrible about the last tributes, but I guess it's his honest opinion.

"You don't even seem fazed that both of the poor, innocent children got murdered in the bloodbath and there was nothing you could do to help them." Milo says, looking Rye in the eye and cocking his head, questioning him.

"We try to help them, but when it comes to it they must react by themselves. We can't force them to react a certain way to a certain situation, I'm afraid." He says. "And I think it's best to forget. I still believe it's my fault they die every year, even though we help them as much as we can." A glimmer of sadness crosses his eyes. "But rather stay sober than drink my troubles away, if I'm honest with you. Just block out the memories."

"You find that easy?"

"Yes." Rye says, "No. Oh, I don't know, it kind of depends. I've gone through the arena and killed myself. In the end, the people that murder them are just frightened children themselves. Don't forget that."

"We won't." Milo speaks before I can.

"But it's also important to not underestimate them too, remember." I say, looking at Milo.

"Ah, you speak! Great to know." Rye smiles. "But you're perfectly right, don't underestimate or overestimate them. Making that mistake could, and will, make them deadly." We both nod. "Now, Milo and Sienna, what is your-"

"Why don't we have lunch first, Rye, darling, before we discuss anything to do with the arena. I'm sure these two would love to experience their first Capitol style meal."

"We've already started to discus it, Kalya." I say, glaring at her. "Or are you too dumb and stuck up to listen to what we less important people from district nine have to say?"

"Sienna!" she gasps, pressing her hand to her chest. "You need to treat your elders with respect. We are the ones who let you have your sponsor items in the arena, you know, and are the ones who get you those sponsors."

"Incorrect, Rye is. Do you want to make me treat you with respect? Because the way you talk to me is not respectful, so why in Panem would I give you respect?" I hear a chuckle from Rye, who is watching with a smirk.

"Now this'll make good television." He looks to Milo and they both grin. "You act like this in your interview and people will love you! Sienna the feisty." He says dramatically, and looks distant.

"More like Sienna the rude and disrespectful." Kalya murmurs under her breath, loud enough for us all to hear. I jump out of my chair and flex my fingers at my sides. She just looks at me. Kalya really thinks I won't hurt her. Just because she's an escort from the fancy Capitol she really thinks that's going to stop me.

"Now now, girls, no cat fights." Rye smirks again, watching me carefully as I prowl over to Kalya.

"Don't you dare agitate or wind me up for your own laughs, because I assure you, those smiles will turn upside down at your tears will begin to flow." I say spitefully, my face just centimeters from hers, staring intently.

"You were disrespecting my home!"

"Because who would really want to live in the Capitol, who makes helpless children kill each other for your entertainment, whilst the citizens bet on our deaths?" I shout right back. "It's vile, along with everyone in it."

Her eyes flare with fire and suddenly we're hitting out at each other in the middle of the compartment. Vases shatter around us, furniture topples over and rugs catch and wrinkle. My foot snags on something, and we both fly forward. I land on top of the blustering woman, who lashes out from underneath me. My nails form a claw shape as I bear them. She freezes on sight.

"Please don't hurt my face." She trembles, trying to shield it with her hands, but they're stuck at her sides. _Ha. _I think. _I've found her weak point. _I teasingly run a nail wearing a coat of my dried, crusted blood on it down her cheek and watch her wince.

"Countless people didn't have to die." I say, whispering hauntingly now.

"It wasn't me; it was the President and the Circle at the time."

"And yet you still eagerly want to be an escort for the better districts, don't deny it." I ignore the huge overwhelming temptation to spit in her face.

"Your people kill innocent children."

Suddenly, from no where at all, Klaya kicks me off her to the side. I hit the floor head first and my vision goes black for a second. I see her adjusting her wig. _Foolish. _ I dive back onto her, fingers curling dangerously close to her face. Just as I press my nail into her skin, ready to tear down, I feel as strong grip around my waist, and my back is pressing into someone's chest. They curl their arms over my upper body before tripping me up and bringing both of us to the floor, him restraining me above me. I glare up into the eyes above me, but am met with Rye's glistening amber eyes and not a peacekeeper like I expect it to be.

"Well you'll be good in the arena." He winces as a twist under him. "Why not save it for the arena?"

"You can't be on her side!" I say.

"I'm on no ones side. I don't agree with the games but I'm out and safe for now, which leaves me with the job of keeping you two alive. But that's not going to happen if you two keep fighting about everything." He shouts, raising his soft, smooth voice. It wouldn't surprise me if all the Capitol can hear him. I look to Milo, who stands next to Kalya, and is helping her up. He widens his eyes at me. _Apologize._

Why should I apologize? It's her stupid part of Panem that made these stupid games in the first place!

"I'm sorry, Kalya." I say flatly for the second time today. She smirks smugly but Milo nudges her in the ribs. "Sorry, Sienna." She says, smiling bitterly.

Clapping reaches my ears from the door. We all turn to look. "Very good. Have you practiced in hand-to-hand before, young lady?" District nine's youngest victor, Ray Field stands against the wall.

"No. But I think I could get the basics pretty quickly." I say, wriggling from Rye's grasp, and he pats me on the back. I'm being warned. Ray nods, leading us through to another room. "There's a hand-to-hand combat training section in the training centre." She informs me. "Often the careers dominate stations like the hand-to-hand and weapons they excel in. We haven't seen the reapings yet, so that may not be true for this year, but it's always good too try and extend your natural skills." Ray smiles genuinely at me.

We're escorted into a huge compartment with a high golden ceiling with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling supported by huge sun color flowers molding into the walls. The room is lengthly, sporting a huge dining table and windows the whole of one side of the walls. It's not as wide as it is long, though it leaves enough space each side of the seats for a large cart to push through, as I find out now.

Milo bags the seat next to me, and Rye sits opposite us, close to Ray, with Kalya at the head of the table. We are being served by the avoxes –people who in someway betrayed the Capitol, and for their troubles got their tongue cut out-, and I can't help noticing one with bright blue hair, who actually looks like a Capitol citizen. I presume we are waiting for the final district nine mentor to join us, as another place is made up. A smooth, shallow china bowl holds a lilac liquid on my placemat, with leaves on top and a plate of thin cut bread slices sits next to it. I watch Kalya and Rye carefully, assessing how they eat this meal. Having no idea what it is, I decide to copy them, picking the roundest spoon and filling it with the unusual purple liquid. Everything we eat in nine is dull, grey or brown. We don't have the luxury of multi-colour Capitol foods. The liquid hits my tongue at it's scorching hot. I drop the spoon in horror and swallow it, burning my throat and lunging for my glass of water. I down the glass and find the whole table staring at me.

"I didn't know it was going to be that hot." I smile weakly whilst the others laugh friendlily at my misfortune. "Try blowing on it a bit, Sienna." Ray says, showing me. I copy her, filling the spoon again and blowing softly on the surface, watching it ripple before it disappears into my mouth and down my throat. I finally get a taste of the liquid; it's sweet, with a bit of tang, like orunti berries back in district nine. The taste is a mix with others; flowers, spring time, fresh air. I have no idea how they do it.

"What is this?" I ask in astonishment, greedily shoveling more into my mouth on my stomach's demands.

"We call it soup." Rye says. "Orunti, jade and spring soup."

"I've had some of the orunti berries back in my district. They're delicious." Milo says, he too speedily eating the soup whilst the others eat it more delicately.

About halfway through the main course of slender slices of various Capitol meats and fish with potatoes cooked in numerous ways, with cheese, fruits and vegetables and dips of all sorts, an old man enters the room. He looks around sixty to my eye, though I can't be sure. I recognize him instantly; Bertie Troffet, winner of the 151st Hunger Games. He has thick sheets of grey hair layering his head, and cool, icy blue eyes, unchanging from his days in the games. You can tell he's smart as soon as you look at him, with his frown lines which have been scratched at with old fingers, and the bags under his eyes from working by little, if no, light source. I know he is incredibly smart, maybe even a genius, from watching his games on tape, with them being before my time.

"Bertie Troffett. Lovely to meet you both." He sounds tired, and slumps down into his chair besides Rye.

"How are you Bee?" Rye shakes his hand before going back to his meal.

"Fine, just fine." He nods. "And you, young lovers?" for a second I think he's referring to myself and Milo, as Kalya joked before. Milo does too, as his head shoots up from his meal. Instead, Bertie is looking at Rye and Ray, who has a blush spreading over her face. "We're great, thank you Bee." Ray says, "And this is Sienna and Milo." She introduces us, changing the topic. "Any good?" he asks.

"We reckon Sienna will excel in hand-to-hand combat. She attacked Kalya earlier and only Rye could restrain her." Ray says in between eating her food.

"Really? Oh I miss the action every time, don't I?" he hits the table lightly. "Is she any good?"

"I am right here; please don't talk as if I'm not in the room." I say, eying Bertie.

"Sorry, my dear." He apologizes sincerely. "Is our Sienna here any good at it?"

"Yes." Rye says. "Very."

"Oh, she wasn't bad." Kalya says, ruffling her hands through her wig, speaking in her high voice, knowing she is annoying me.

"Yeah?" I say, glaring at her. "Well you couldn't get away from me could you, Kalya?"

"Oh please don't start again." Rye says, putting his head in his hands. Bertie shoots him a questioning look. "They've been at this ever since I've met them both in the same room."

"They were like this in the car to the station too." Milo says glumly, prodding his meat with a fork, blatantly full already.

"Well, I guess it's not my business, just my job to keep you both alive." He smiles and all eyes turn to an avox bringing in the desert. I take one look and feel like I'm going to be sick from my excessive amount of food I've already eaten, and squeeze my eyes shut for the rest of the meal and lean back in my chair, full, ears pricking up at any important words anyone is saying.

**A/N- hope you readers like this chapter, I wanted to show the conflict between Sienna and Kalya a bit more. I know the introductory of the district nine victors were a bit brief, but are looked at in more depth in the next chapter :D R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9 Competitors

The clink of spoons against bowls once full of delicious Capitol deserts I may never taste finally ceases, and a silence falls over the table. The only thing I can hear is the slight ticking of the clock on the far wall, the hands encrusted with gold flecks of gemstone. When I look up from my folded arms, I see Rye dabbing and Ray's face with a napkin and a smile plays round my lips. They look so sweet. Ray smiles coyly as Rye tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Bertie is slumping backwards, his mouth open as if waiting to say something whilst Milo and Kalya sit in uncomfortable silence.

"When is the recap of the reapings?" I ask. I want to know who our competition is. "And who will be in my group? Will I be with Milo?"

"At the half hour of six, Sienna." Bertie says, "But we have no idea when the groups will be announced to us or the public."

"I suspect it'll be at the opening ceremony after the president gives his speech." Kalya says. "We should ready ourselves in the living compartment, it's almost half past six."

"Good idea, Kalya." Milo says gratefully, flicking back his dark hair and leaving the table, showing himself into the other compartment.

"What's up with him?" Bertie asks. I shrug. I reckon it may be from his disapproval to me since me and Kalya fought. We follow through to the other room and all seat ourselves on the large, semi-circular sofa I saw earlier, leaving the dishes on the table for the avoxes to clean away. The sofa, which I find is made from leather from cows in district ten, is comfortable, yet cold, and I sit next to Ray and Milo, deserting Kalya on the other side, not wanting to be near her. Rye lifts a metal pad from the glass coffee table and clicks a few buttons. Warm air instantly floods the huge compartment, and the flat TV mounted on the wall lights up. The colours are luminous and bright; a startling contrast to the black and white box we have at home. Charming Gem's heavily prosthetic face blooms onto the screen, zooming out of his horrifying, yet Capitol adored face. The yellow, red and orange entwining tattoos round the edges of his eyes are mesmerizing, trailing, floating all the way down his face to his chin, and are lost in his fine layer of blonde, bleached stubble with fiery red tips. It seems fire is his theme this year. Last year he was a startling shade of luminous green. It was like the bright green crayons the children in district nine use to colour in the grass in their pictures.

As he blinks his tinted flame lashes throw off sparks; tiny shards of reflective fiery colours.

"Good evening citizens of the gorgeous Capitol!" he says, smiling into the camera. "And of course a warm welcome to the districts and their tributes for this year." This is when it goes silent in my house back home; a warm welcome to twenty-three tributes who will die and the other one live with the haunting memories. "I am Charming Gem, and here with me now, live from the Capitol at the President's mansion is Thryll Feir!" The Capitol citizens bustling around him cheer loudly, and the middle age man that has the power as head game maker to kill or let the children survive comes in to camera view. The two shake hands. "So, Thryll, as I've asked repeatedly throughout the past years- Is there anything you can tell us about the arena?"

Thryll thinks about this before answering. "Yes."

"Yes?" Charming gasps, along with everyone else in Panem.

"Yes." Thryll pauses for effect. "This year will be the biggest and best yet. We have some unusual mutts we've been playing with, which will also stir things up a bit in this unusual arena." I stare at the screen. The mutts are always deadly, but 'stir things up' doesn't sound too good to me either. In fact, it sounds worse.

"Ah!" Charming smiles. "Any hints?"

"Nope! That's where I have to stop I'm afraid, though I could chat about the arena all night, I'd give far too much away." He grins evilly.

"Thank you for sparing your time. Panem that was Head Game maker, Thryll Feir!" once again the crowd erupts into noise and I roll my eyes, falling back against the squishy sofa. "We will now go to the reacap of the reapings. I have also been told to classify the two group twist for this year. All twenty four tributes will be entered into a lottery at the open ceremony. They will be drawn out, and separated into two groups. For example, if the female from six is drawn first, she'll be in the first group. If the district twelve male is drawn second, he'll be in the second group and so forth."

"So there's still a chance you both will be in the same group!" Ray smiles, hugging her arm round me.

"The two groups cannot be revealed yet! This is because we will be randomly drawing the names on the night of the chariot rides."

_What? _The Capitol buzz with confusion and excitement.

"Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Charming smiles charmingly into the camera, his yellow eyes –obviously the Capitol's doing with all their mad looks they've created- glint before it flicks to a black screen with the Capitol symbol lit up in gold. The anthem of the country plays, and they cut to the reapings.

First up is District one, as they do them in reaping order. I do a quick scan of the room. Kalya is sitting poker straight, eyes training on her glass on pink, fizzing liquid, occasionally glancing up to the TV. Bertie watches intently, his gaze saying he's going to be taking mental notes on the tributes. Milo grasps at a pen, and scribbles down a title- _District 1. _Ray and Rye watch the TV closely, as they want to know our competition as soon as possible so we can work out our strategies.

District one's escort wears a hideously clashing outfit of green, blue, and yellow, and even I can tell it's not a great look, along with Kalya, who snorts, and the rest of district one who are secretly laughing at her. The kids reaped from this district are more often than not careers, so I can expect strong volunteers. The colourful escort pulls a name from the glass ball and within the first sound of the 'F' of the girl's name, "I volunteer as tribute" echoes round the area. Girls glare and snarl at the girl strutting confidently up to the stage, sporting the classically beautiful district one look of green eyes and blonde hair. She flicks back her hair and smiles at the unlucky girls wanting to volunteer.

"What's your name, darling?" the horrendously looking escort asks.

"Estella Bridge." She says lightly into the microphone. "I'm sixteen."

I watch Milo scribble down her name and age. _Career. _Is also written next to her name, along with her looks. _Confident. Has trained. Professional killer._ She twirls a strand of her hair round her finger, looking almost innocent until her eyes spark. I must remember to watch out for that spark- the glint in her eye, because she drops her hair and shoots evils into the camera transmitting the picture to us now.

"Well good on you for volunteering! Good luck, now let us draw our male tribute." She totters over to the other bowl, plucking one from the top.

"And our lucky male is… Gleam Bright!"

A huge male pushes his way through the crowd, glaring at anyone who looks like they're going to volunteer. A few dare, and a small crowd gathers at the foot of the stage until Gleam forces his way through. "I refuse volunteers." He bellows, and the district stops, and most of the younger ones look like they're quivering in their shoes. "I will triumph and bring glory to my family, to our district. Sponsor us whilst we're both gone." He shakes Estella's hand firmly.

Rye snaps his fingers.

We all turn to him attentively.

"Gleam Bright is Glisten Bright's son." Rye says, smiling in triumph. "I thought I knew the name! Glisten Bright won the 182nd Hunger Games, and is one of the most loved victors of all time. You should watch his tape of the games some time. He has good skill."

District two's symbol shows up, and predictably, two strong looking volunteers lunge forward, desperate for some blood. Their district has the most victors in the 199 years, having over seventy of them throughout the time. The girl is shorter than usual, but wears a vicious grin. The boy is tall, muscled, well trained by the looks of him, and have the whole district falling for him at his feet. The girl gazes dreamily into his eyes when they shake hands, and he smiles charmingly, though I don't for one second think she'll be foolish enough to be like that in the games.

Next up is three and four; and district three I don't take much notice of, as they are usually branded as low tributes, the least likely to win. District four however, is also a part of the typical career pack. The tributes seem fit for the pack this year too, and I quiver as a sweet looking girl runs to the stage and a terrifyingly strong and tall male volunteers. The girl, Sayla, definitely looks like one for throwing knives, bow and arrows, or something to do with accuracy as her muscles are no where near as built as the male's is. They both sport copper brown hair and bright sea green eyes, with swirls of blue in them, and will be easy to recognize in the arena if our outfits are identical. Their tan, sun kissed skin shimmers in the shining sun of District four, and they move on to districts five and six.

Cyri, the fourteen-year-old girl drawn from five fights back the tears, but it's obvious she's been completely taken back by the idea of being killed by the violent careers and dangerous teenagers desperate to save their own lives in an arena full of game makers tricks. Her body shakes with waves of tears, and on one occasion I think she's choking on them. _She's just making herself a target. She'll die in the bloodbath, I bet. _Cyri stands meekly on the stage, shivering as the rain starts to trickle down from the dark clouds looming above the stage. Her auburn hair quickly becomes damp, and once the male is drawn everyone is soaking wet and sneezing. They shake hands swiftly and the boy emits a hard, cold glare from his enchanting hazel eyes. _Pull yourself together. _I think he's saying. District six is easily forgotten in the crowd, though the pair from seven stands out between the likely bloodbath victims of six and eight. Willow is tall and slender; with long blonde hair which makes her look like she belongs in district one. Her grey eyes are wide, and she shows no reaction to being reaped. I have no idea what she's feeling behind the mask, but I knew how I was, and I imagine she's feeling the same.

Then all who are gathering round the TV hear my name fall from Kalya's lips, and I am called to the stage, and the two male volunteers. I can see now the look of shock on the people's faces as Tyth volunteers and despair when Milo does also.

"Two volunteers." Charming Gem notes. "It's been years since a volunteer for Nine has gone into the games, and now they have two, both for the boys spot!"

"This should be exiting! I wonder how Kalya Shine will settle this. What about a fight?" Beauty Goldring asks, flicking back her gold hair. She's the arena expert for this year. I have no idea how as she looks incredibly dumb.

"Yes, do you remember that year in two someone killed the other volunteer for the game spot?" Charming's eyes widen, remembering the event.

"Who'd forget it?!" Beauty shrieks, her face lighting up. "It was amazing!"

"That was the games of 173 and unsurprisingly the victor that year was the young man of two, Myrid Mraz."

I learned about him in school. The male tribute from two looks uncannily like him from the pictures I've seen of him. They sport identical brown hair slicked up with some gel into spikes, and the same bulging muscles which can ripple and snap a neck in heartbeat. That's how he won, Mryrid, by breaking vital parts of the body and leaving them to suffer before slicing them open with his sword. The boy this year looks like a younger him.

"Do you think they could be related?" I ask.

"Who?" Rye asks, his eyes flicking to meet mine.

"Myrid and the guy from two. They look identical."

"Maybe. We might find out." Rye ends the short conversation and we all go back to staring holes in the TV. Milo and Tyth are on stage now, Tyth's face is dark with despair, and there are tear streaks down his face. Milo grips my hand as we watch our reaping, and I nestle into his shoulder. I'm so glad he's going to be there for me. The high definition cameras pick up on the few tears streaking my face, and zoom in to my ducked head as I walk into the justice building. Ray leans over and strokes my shoulder sympathetically.

The districts after us don't look much, though the little boy from eleven catches my eye. He is bawling his eyes out, along with half the district. He is twelve. He will die in the arena. He is loved throughout his district, yet still no one volunteers. He doesn't deserve this. I imagine all the careers will be snickering at him right now, opposed to the silence haunting our train. The little, helpless boy tugs at my heartstrings. He doesn't deserve this. I feel a tear slip down my cheek as a young toddler makes her way to the stage and hugs him; his little sister. She gets tugged away from him and their gripped hands break, their family bonds snaps in the second his name is read. After district twelve, and glance around the eerily soundless train. Ray's hazel eyes are full with tears, whilst Rye's and Bertie's remain emotionless. I expect it's a very trying matter for them though, as Rye swiftly pulls Ray from the room as the reapings ends, comforting her by whispering words I'll never know into her ear and an arm around her waist. As they exit I catch Rye's words, "Come on! Pull yourself together, Ray. You need to be strong for these two now, okay? Are you listening? Please, I think these two might have a shot if we can just hold it together for them. I feel sorry for the little eleven boy too, but we must worry about Sienna and Milo, understand Ray?"

Milo's face snaps towards mine. He heard too. We could have a shot! We could go home! Excitement bubbles and flares inside of me, before diminishing on remembering the strong careers who've trained for this their whole lives. We don't have a chance.

"Is there anyone who makes any good first impressions for alliances?" Bertie breaks the silence.

"I wouldn't mind the girl from five and the pair from seven. But will they want us?" I say, sitting up.

"Well they know Milo volunteered so they will get mixed messages from that, but I reckon you could get an alliance with five and three. I'm good friends with Jink and Rinx, the mentors this year for three, so I can have a word if you'd like?"

"I guess they're better than nothing." I sigh.

"But don't forget the groups." Rye and Ray enter the room again. Ray's tears have vanished. Bertie nods in consideration. "Just watch what everyone does in training; see their skills, their weaknesses, and make note of everything. It could save you in the arena."

"Yes, that's true. If you know someone's not good with identifying plants you could easily poison them." Ray says. "And if they are only good with short range weapons you attack from distance and if they are only good with distance then launch a close range attack." I think it's going to be a lot more complex than that in the arena.

"What else should we do in training? You know, except watch." Milo asks.

"Try out everything. Intimidate lesser likely tributes with your skills. Sienna, that means hand-to-hand combat. Milo, what are you good at?"

"I don't know, Bertie." He says meekly, fiddling with the pen lid and sheets of note paper full with his neat writing.

"Try everything. You look like a spear person. Find your weapon and then practice and try out other things." He says. "But we'll discuss tactics more after the tribute parade, when we have a wider idea of your competitors and your groups."

"Good plan, Bee." Rye says. "Now off to bed with both of you- it's late and you'll need your sleep for tomorrow. We'll be getting to the Capitol at around nine."

"Goodnight, Kalya, Ray, Rye, Bertie." Milo nods to each of them, handing Bertie his notes for him to add anything overnight.

"Night all." I say, smiling. The blue hair avox guides us through the halls of the train, delivering us to our compartments. Mine is two doors down from Milo's, so he hugs me when we get to my door. "Good night, Sienna. Sleep well." He smiles softly.

"You too, Milo." The avox with blue hair pushes open my door for me as I wave to Milo entering his.

**A/N- Sorry for the awkward end to this chapter- it's because originally chapter nine and ten were just chapter nine together, but it was far too long and I had to split it. On the bright side you can expect part ten to be up super soon! :D Please drop a review if you have a few moments, I love hearing what people think about my stories! :D **


	10. Chapter 10 Thoughts

**A/N- Hello! A chapter a few days early 'cause I'm in such a happy mood :D Are you liking the way they characters relationships are forming? Are there any thing you DON'T like? Please let me know!**

As I enter the room, I am taken back at its gorgeousness. Its walls are tinting blue, rippling like sea on a summer's day. I've never seen sea before, but on the games it makes appearances quite regularly, so I know what it is. The waves change colour from light blue all the way to black, and the lights are dim on the ceiling. The avox taps me on the back, and he hands me a tablet. It looks like the one we use for the TV on the wall, but it's somewhat bigger and has about ten times more buttons! As I take it from him, I am forced to look into his eyes. They're yellow, like a wolf mutt's are, but the have swirls of blood in them, and his pupils glow red. I flinch. Is that real blood? He nods curtly, and leaves the room. I am left shivering at the sight.

The room seems to flush with cold. I press the buttons on the tablet frantically, not stopping until the room floods with warm air. The clock on the wall reads nine-forty-five, so I dart into the shower, stripping off my clothes and letting my body sooth under hot water pattering lightly on my back. Mounting to the wall is another touch screen device, with different signals flashing. I gingerly press a pink button with a ring around it, unsure of what it'll do. Billions of bubbles flood from somewhere, lathering the whole of me in pink, perfect, glistening semi-spheres. The soap worms through my eye lashes and stings into my eyes. I stumble blindly, falling to the cold floor. Stabbing at the buttons aimlessly the bubbles eventually drain away, after being cloaked with more of them, and then stabbed at with freezing jets of cold and then boiling hot water. Clutching to the rail, I stand up, spluttering, before half falling out of the shower. I'll try again tomorrow.

I slip onto the floor and grab a towel materialized onto the heat wrack. I wrap it round me, and the hotness doesn't quite scald my skin. Snuggling in to it, warm waves of air radiate swiftly from the walls and ceiling, drying my hair instantly. It floats down in soft layers around my face, framing it perfectly as I look in the mirror. I smile. My reflection smiles back, but her amber eyes don't glimmer, and the sadness and emptiness shows right through. I watch as the smile fades from her mouth and her expression drops. I pull the towel around me and push out through the door and back into the room with my bed in it. As I enter, I notice for the first time how much furniture has been arranged around the room. My bed for the night is a king sized bed in the center of the room on a raised platform. It has many sheets lying on top in blue hues matching the wall. There is also a huge wardrobe which I can programme as well as a desk with a computer, writing paper, drawing paper, and a wide range of pens, pencils and colours. Who would even need all this for one night? I walk softly, barefoot over to the wardrobe that takes up a good third of the wall. Ignoring the tablet hooked on the wall, I open the glass cabinet and shuffle around inside it, looking for a night dress. I shift apart hundreds of outfits, all in colour order. Eventually I find a deep blue one, and unhook it from the hangers clutches. The silk slinks over my bare skin as I pull the covers on my bed up to my neck and snuggle down into them. I breathe in. The rose scent of the covers makes my nose tingle, and I breathe out, content. I am safe, for now, but for how long?

Before I decide to drift off into an endless sleep, I do a quick run through of the tributes. District one- untrustworthy, violent. District two- malicious, expert killers. Sadistic. District three- probably nothing to worry about and the boy looks alright from there. Possible allies. District four- do not underestimate. Vicious once their hands are on the weapons. District five- weak, though I'm sure they have some skills that will be necessary for survival. Possible allies. District six- may be able to handle weapons, but otherwise weak. District seven- The girl will definitely get a fair share of the sponsors this year. May be good allies, but she seems the kind to stab me in the back. Literally. District eight- weak, most likely bloodbaths. District nine- well, us. We don't look much and I don't particularly want to kill anyone but I guess when the adrenalin gets going I'll take a life without a second thought. District ten- the girl looks spiteful; I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her. District eleven- the little twelve year old boy. He'll be a bloodbath for sure, unless he has some hidden talent or a group of allies… Possible ally. The girl looks a bit shifty. I wouldn't trust her. Avoid. And the pair of tributes from twelve- the small twelve year old girl quivering in her boots whilst the district stood silent. Everyone thinks twelve is backward, whilst I just think they are helpless and afraid. The boy cried at his name being called, but I wouldn't regard him as weak. Possible allies.

My mind begins to whir after I've now covered all the tributes. What is my outfit for the ceremony going to be like? Who is my stylist this year? Everyone knows it's important to make a great entrance; the Capitol must remember us if we want any hope of surviving. I hate the Capitol. I hate Kalya. I bet she's laughing at my misfortune now. I wish Melanie is here to mentor me, though I haven't got a problem with Rye, Ray, or Bertie, in fact, I think they're all wonderful, and honestly trying their best with us. And over hearing Rye's talk with Ray definitely put me on a high. He thinks we might have a shot! I honestly don't believe it. Training will start the morning after the chariot rides, and I know I need to make an impression on all the other tributes as well. They need to know I won't break easily and will be a good ally choice. I don't particularly even want allies, I just want Milo, but I know we can't do it on our own.

I must trust my mentors; they are trying to keep me alive. I like them. They seem like genuine people. Not like the victors from one and two we see- they are always so different, and change so much after the games. I remember a few years ago we had a victor from two visit our district. They were absurd. Within a few months of their games finishing, they were all Capitol-ed up, their hair was died random colours, tattoos litter their skin, leaving ugly ink marks. She was vile. I couldn't even look at her without feeling sick. She even had her finger nails replaced with gold plates, filed to a viciously sharp point. Though that was her sign of how she won the games.

I can't imagine Rye and Ray were much different before the games. They still look at each other like they're teenagers with a crush would, and it's so sweet. It baffles me how little I know about my district victors. In school we learn about the famous victors of one, two and four, not our own from the outlying districts. All I know about the two of them is they won back-to-back, and are the only of the lesser districts to do that. They did it to keep their relationship after Rye was reaped a year after Ray had won the games. I was young at the time, and didn't understand. That was ten years ago Rye became the last victor of nine. I know nothing about Bertie. I know most of Melanie, the old woman ill back in district nine, the winner of the 136th hunger games. I'm so upset she won't be here to mentor me, but Rye, Ray and Bertie know what they're doing. I wonder who my mentor will be out of the three. I think I'll work best with Ray, as we seem to have a silent bond after we both cried at the young boy being reaped. She has my respect, and she's showing the whole of Panem victors aren't as heartless as they make out.

After so much thinking, my mind shuts off suddenly, and I fall into the darkness.

* * *

My slumber feels like it lasts five minutes when I hear the rap-rap-rap at the door. I moan and roll onto my side, pulling the pillow over my ears.

"Go away, Tyth, I'm trying to sleep!" I shout, unaware of my surroundings. He knocks again. "I've told you already, get lost!" I scream, throwing the pillow forcefully to the door as I hear it open as someone steps inside. The starled woman shreeks as the pillow makes impact with her face. "Sienna." Kalya says warningly. Oh, so that is who's at my door. I note groggily.

"Go away, I want to sleep. It's so comfy here." My eyes close again, and I'm drifting off in mere seconds.

"Get up, right now, missy." Kalya tears the covers from me. "Buck your ideas up fast, we're nearing the Capitol and your elders want to have a chat quickly."

My _elders_? It hits me hard. It wasn't a horrible nightmare and I am in the hunger games. Kalya Shine still exists. Great. I glare at her, pushing myself out of bed as she watches with a smirk. "Get out so I can dress myself."

"That's not very polite…"

"Do you want to make you get out or will you rather keep your legs and walk out yourself?" a look of terror crosses her face.

"You're not in the games yet, madam. If you carry on like this karma is going to kick your butt." I don't know what she means by 'karma' but she leaves the room, so that's a result. I sigh and stretch out lazily. It doesn't feel like I'll be in the horrifying arena in under a week. It doesn't feel like only yesterday I was having a panic attack over it. I feel like I'm stuck in a void.

Pulling myself out of bed, I tug on the clothes that have been left on the wardrobe door. Must've been the creepy avox whilst I was asleep… His red eyes flash before me and I wince away. Just the thought of them sends me in to shivers. I try to put them out of my mind and exit the room, running straight into the blood red eyes and blue haired avox. I gulp, not looking up. "Good morning." I say to him, pushing past and hurrying to the dining cart.

* * *

I jump into my seat, and they serve me with meats, eggs, stews, sauces, fruits in ice, an orange, thick liquid, a dark creamy steaming one in a mug. There's so much I can't take it all in, and start on the meats; I'll need to build up some muscle and fat, or I'll be incredibly weak against my competitors in the arena. Rye and Ray induce me with general chit-chat, saying the Capitol are finding district nine interesting this year, with the two male volunteers. Milo joins us a few minutes in, and sits himself in a seat next to me. He smiles friendlily to everyone and we all smile back genuinely. He can just make everyone's day seem so much brighter.

"Right, now we are all here there are a few things I'd like to speak about, first, your individual mentors. As the smarter of you may notice there are three of us here when there would usually only be two. This is because Ray is your mentor, Sienna," he turns to me and Ray smiles brightly. "And Rye is yours, Milo." He nods to them both. "I will be overseeing them both and if there are any problems with your mentors, please come and talk to me, though I've given you your pair because I think they'll be able to help you improve to the best of your abilities." Bertie finishes, and Kalya pipes up.

"We'll be arriving in the Capitol, my wonderful home, in just under ten minutes. Remember first impressions count, so please try to cheer up, Sienna."

"I'll try, but that's not looking likely whilst you're still in the room." I mutter under my breath. Rye catches it and grins. Kalya just glares back at me.

"We'll be discussing tactics tomorrow morning before training. Once we get into the Capitol you'll be taken away by your prep teams." Rye says. "Whatever they do may hurt, but you must understand it's to make you look your best, and when you look your best, that means-"

"More sponsors." I interrupt.

"Exactly!"

Suddenly there's a roar from outside the train. Milo and I leap out of our seats to go and see what it is. Hundreds of thousands people line the train's sides. They look weird, to say the least. The Capitol people dress in odd things and the startling, contrasting colours hit me hard in the face. Back in the distance, the Capitol buildings stand proud and tall, glittering in the sunlight. Everything is silver and gold, and the television at home doesn't over exaggerate the amazingness and breath-taking beauty of the city. The clown-like people stare at me and Milo, who stare straight back until Milo starts to wave. Their animating faces burst into smiles and most wave back and we can hear chants of 'District nine' through the triple glazing. I frown through the window. These people are betting on my death. I glare at some of them. I don't need to have an act, I feel like I'm changing now anyway. Just yesterday I was laughing with Milo in the grain fields. I don't need to act in the interviews, I can just be myself. Sometimes they like a rather hostile tribute. It adds something different to the mix. However for now I guess I must follow Milo's lead, from harsh looks from Kalya, and wave and smile fakely to the people who may be my salvation and difference between life and death in the arena. The Capitol citizens don't care we are usually the first lot to die, and are just screaming over the fact they'll be cheering on the careers when they kill us.

_If they kill us. _I think. _I mean, I'm not too bad with hand-to-hand combat. _

_Who are you trying to kid? _The negative thought enters my head. _They are so powerful you won't be able to scratch them._

_Oh yeah, want a bet? _I grin to myself, not anticipating the games, but another little mind challenge for me, except this one is a bit more serious. One step wrong and I will die. I will have to plot and plan, and I'm sure I'll convince my allies to attack with me. I can be very persuasive. They want to get out of the arena as much as I will do. It'll probably get me sponsors, and even if I can't win it'll be a great challenge in the arena, and I'll go out with a bang. Suddenly I can't wait to get to the training center to size up my opponents and get my hands on some traps.

**A/N This chapter is more of as filler so I promise there is so much more to come when the tributes actually meet face to face! I can't wait to get into the chariots and the training center. Sparks are going to fly between a few and drama is guaranteed. Keep reading! ;D **


	11. Chapter 11 Khiry, Cats, Petals & dresses

I am lying on the cold, metal dissecting table, three animated faces loom over me. "Sienna, darling, how are you feeling?" a woman trying to look twenty when in reality she is probably over forty, asks, with her Capitol affected accent.

"Fine." I grimace, trying to ignore the stinging all over my aching body. I squint through the bright light above me and watch the old lady inspecting my body with her beady eyes that glow green like a cats. I notice she has dark cat ears, poking out the top of her curly corkscrew black hair that's loose down her shoulders.

"These scratches, on your arms…" The cat woman begins, delicately tracing her fingertips over them. A tingle runs down my spine.

"Yes, I got them yesterday after the reaping." I interrupt swiftly. I don't want to talk about it.

"Well, I was just going to ask if they are self inflicted. I mean, they look like it. If you ever need to talk to someone…"

"Thanks." I say, cutting her off. I wouldn't talk to her, why would I? She's from the Capitol. "But I'm fine." She smiles sympathetically.

"You're welcome my darling. Would you like up to cover them up? We can book you in for surgery if you'd like? You won't be able to tell the difference from before you go the cuts."

I am about to nod, before another voice speaks up. "Why doesn't she keep them? They will make her look like she's been in a fight and is not afraid to confront anyone."

I consider the idea, craning my neck to find the voice. "Do you really think some scratches will make me seem tougher?"

"Oh, Sienna, you have no idea!" the man chuckles and looms over me. His eyes flash gold before returning to a natural looking hazel.

"Your eyes!" I exclaim, transfixing onto them. He chuckles again, pushing his dark hair back. "What about them?" He asks, smiling flirtily. I laugh, knowing he's joking. "They're great aren't they? They're contacts. Well, not really contacts but similar. You can programme them to change to what colour you want. You can also do it to mood!" he grins. I helped invent them back in district three."

"Yes, Khiry is very bright." The cat woman says, and I can hear her smiling.

"So you're an inventor and a prepper for the games?" I ask, closing my eyes on his signal.

"Yes." I feel a cream of a sort being spread over my face. It tingles slightly, and I grin uncontrollably. "And I'm also assisting Petal, your stylist this year, in the outfits and presentation of yourself."

"Talented then?" I ask.

"A bit." He says modestly, his gentle fingertips massaging the paste onto my skin.

"Very." Cat woman says as Khiry's soft hands leave my face.

"Please, Sienna, can you not talk now, we need the mask to set before we re-do your face."

"Re-do?" I squeak out, eyes flashing open. My smile vanishes.

"Don't talk!" Cat woman commands. "And yes, re-do. Don't worry; it's basically making your skin flawless and even and any surgical adjustments if you want us to make any." Not being able to talk, I nod understandingly, though the idea seems terrifying. I feel the mushy mixture sealing my face under the thin layer.

"What does this mask do?" I ask, not moving my mouth.

"Basically helps soften skin, remove blemishes, things like that." Khiry says, walking around above me. His footsteps are light, and he patters soundlessly around the room. Cat woman and the other woman prepper walk away, talking and giggling over the latest Capitol gossip. The room falls into an eerie silence. "What's nine like then?" he asks.

"Grainy." I smother a smile. I don't want to crack the mask. Khiry laughs.

"I never really get to know the tributes that well; I'm afraid we'll become too good friends and then I'll have to watch them die on live television." He says. "I have been working with ten for four years now. I have been moved up to nine for my hard work."

"I guess we shouldn't really be talking about my home then." I press my lips together. He seems like a person I can trust. I can't help but to trust him, even though he's from the sneaky, devious Capitol. A friend would be nice to have, as you go to your death, but he doesn't want to know me, so I guess I'm alone with Milo in the matter.

"But I can't help feeling we'll get along great. You know when you just get that feeling…"

"When you just connect with someone?"

"Yes, that." He says, applying something else to my face.

"Let's talk then." I say. "I go to the arena in a few days; I still need a friend until then, other than Milo." I wink. He laughs again.

"Okay, but I have to warn you, many people say they get fed up with me after a while." I think he grins. "So your family, tell me about them."

As Khiry removes the mask from my fresh feeling face, I tell him about my mother with her rare blonde hair and her job- she owns one of the biggest grain farms in nine, and how good our income has been over the past year. I tell him about my father with his glinting orange eyes and how he makes his living in the medicine industry kept secret form the other districts.

"The Capitol knows about the medicine blocks, Sienna; the other districts don't because it exposes the district nine citizens in the games to be used during the games."

_Wow. _I think. _The Capitol is doing something slightly fair in the games to protect the people of district nine? _"But why? Wouldn't it make great television?" I ask sarcastically.

"It'll cause upset in the Capitol fans, and possibly even an uprising in your district out other outlying ones." He says quietly. "And if anyone asks, I didn't say that." He shifts nervously. "Okay?"

"Okay," I say, and he relaxes visibly.

"Thanks. I could get into trouble for saying that. Don't want to plant any ideas, you know?"

"Well it's a good thing we're friends, isn't it?" I grin widely and sit up, and resist rubbing at my face.

"Speaking of friends," Khiry begins, and I know what's coming. "Tell me about Milo and your siblings. Your reaping was definitely a big event in history." He smiles reassuringly, trustingly, and I open up for the first time since the reaping. My mouth opens and all my feelings for Milo pour out, how I met him and how we became friends, my love and strategic decision for Tyth, and my need to protect my darlings Kate and Jack.

"Sounds tough. I get why you are finding it difficult with Milo but having to choose him in hope of Tyth having a normal life."

"But I'm worried Milo thinks it's because I love Tyth more."

"Of course it doesn't mean you love him more!" Khiry says, encasing me in his arm. "And he wants to be in the arena to protect you, because he's your friend, and you're his. He wouldn't have volunteered otherwise, would he?"

"No." I murmur.

"See." He grins, hugging me slightly. "But I wouldn't try anything in the arena with a romance unless it's a 'fake' one which results in you killing him in the end."

"I couldn't kill him. I… I think I love him." I say, breaking eye contact. Khiry sighs. "Then I don't think there's anything you can do but just be friends, because he may not feel the same way. I think you should just clarify if he has feelings for you. Then you both can be fully focused and aware in the arena." I nod.

"How am I going to do that?" I ask.

"Honestly?" he asks. "No idea." He grins. I can't help but smile too. "Sorry. You'll work something out, you seem a smart one." He says dismissively. "Now come on, you're ready to see your stylist." He hands me a fluffy robe and I wrap it round my nude body. I hadn't even felt exposed when I was talking to Khiry. I thank him and blush. He doesn't seem fazed. _Huh. He must be used to it with working in the games for so long. _The blush fades as he leads me into a separate room off the side of the re-make center. This room, unlike the other, large one, has windows, wide ones, lining the whole of one length of a wall. The walls are a light blue, a perfect match for the cornflower blue sky beyond the glass. Wisps of pristine, white cloud scatter in the sky, the sun shining through them and down onto the gleaming city.

"Hello, Sienna, Khiry." A soft, youthful voice greets us. I turn round, seeing a petite, young woman sitting with her back straight on a sofa against a wall.

"Hey, Petal." Khiry smiles warmly. "Sienna, this is Petal, she's your stylist, and she's very good."

"So good you need to oversee my work?" she cocks an eyebrow playfully. Khiry laughs. "Exactly."

"Sienna, come and sit down, make yourself comfortable." Petal rises to greet me. She comes to about my eyes in height, I reckon, if she wasn't wearing the three inch heels. "We'll be having a little chat about the games, and having lunch, after I've inspected you." She says, eying my hair. "Take of the gown." I frown at her order.

"Why?" I ask, unsure.

"I said, silly!" she laughs. "No need to be so self conscious, Khiry has seen it all already and I'm just another girl." I blush and remove the gown and Khiry's hands are there to greet mine. He slips it from my hands and places it on the sofa just next to me within reach. Petal just looks at me when my arms wrap around myself. She's not very intimidating, but I look into her brown eyes and they are stern. Her eye lashes are darker than the night, and are topped with small, pink feathers, matching her mid pink hair which hangs in loose curls, tumbling down her back. I lower my hands. She scirts round my body, nodding in approval. "The prep team did a good job on you." She remarks. "You're very slim, aren't you?" a light frown shadows her face.

"I prefer…" I search for the word. "Healthy. I work, run, and eat." I say, though as I look down I can easily see the faint outline of my ribs.

"I reckon you'll need to get a bit of muscle and fat before the arena- you may have to go days without food." Khiry says, handing Petal a notebook she requests, and they disappear round my back from my view.

"Your back is gorgeous!" Petal gasps, her capitol accent bursting my eardrums. That has got to be the weirdest thing anyone has ever complimented me on. "I'm sorry?" I ask, taken back. The two giggle. It angers me slightly and I try to cool it down. I mustn't get angry, if I do, everyone will turn against me like Kalya has done. A tape measure is wrapped around my hips, each leg, my waist, and just under and over my bust. I stand awkwardly, waiting for it to finish as Petal scribbles down numbers in the book. I feel the robe wrapping back around me, and I shrug it on gratefully. Petal gestures to a chair, handing back Khiry a notebook. I sit in the sofa opposite Petal, and Khiry leaves the room, shutting the door softly behind him, not before smiling at us both widely.

* * *

"You can eat, if you're hungry." Petal says delicately. Everything about her is dainty; her heart shape face and her petite body, the way she speaks, even the way she acts. As if on cue, my stomach gurgles. She laughs, handing me a plate. And serves herself a small salad from the food on the table. I glance down, and see the coffee table covered in platters of weird looking foods in bright hues. I hadn't even noticed an avox come in and lay the table. I gingerly try the food, and find it's a mix of hundreds of flavours, spices, and heat, so I easily find something to my taste, and with Petal's encouragement, eat as much as I can.

"Okay, so Sienna," Petal begins once I finish my food. "As you know, I'll be your stylist this year. My name is Petal Thought and I've been given district nine in my first year in the Hunger Games."

"That must be great for you then." I say dryly.

"You may be being sarcastic, but it is exceptionally good for the both of us; district nine offers so much potential, and I can't see how every previous stylist has dressed you as bread. Bo-oring!"

"I know, right! I think that's why we always lose."

"Me too! So, anyway, this year we're completely changing it."

"I won't be dressed as bread?!" I ask excitedly.

"You won't be dressed as bread." Petal nods. I fist pump the air, whilst she laughs and my very unlady like actions. "Maybe we'll actually stand a chance this year." I grin.

"Maybe?" Petal asks. "Definitely!" she smiles with me.

"So, my costume…"

"You have to wait and see." She says knowingly.

"What?" I pull a comic shock face.

"It's only a few hours. Anyway, you have a wonderful figure; perfectly balanced. And thin is good, but you need to eat as much as you can, like Khiry said, and get some muscles, as the career districts will have an advantage over you as it is. Your face is gorgeous, a wonderful oval; we can work magic with the right faces. We will highlight your eyes, they are stunning, as are Milo's. What is up with the amazing district nine eyes at the moment?" She laughs, checks her watch, and stands up. I rise with her. "We are going to check the make-up now, and make sure we have the perfect skin match for you, and then dress you up for the Captiol to see." She jumps up and down like a little child. "You will love the dress!"

**A/N- apologies for slightly late update! School's been hectic and had netball matches, but who cares about my excuses?! The next chapter will be up on the 15th hopefully! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Chariot prep

Khiry and Petal are standing below me on my platform. I can't make out their hushed chatter, and I sway slightly in the darkness that confronts my eyes. They don't want me to see the dress until it's on, so I get the blindfold. I stand, raise my arms and turn on their command. Soon, I feel a sheet of silk slip over my bowing head, slinking over my skin and settling smoothly on my hips. Petal adjusts the dress round my upper body, pulling tight at my waist, and I can hear laces scraping through the holes as the does the dress up. I feel a soft skirt brush my ankles, and Khiry rearranges my flowing skirts. Petal ties off the laces, or whatever she's tying me up with, and moves straight to my arms. Her breath is soft on my upright arms as she moves the seam of the dress around and my side. She's there for a good five or ten minutes, and I feel her stare burning holes through my rather thin body.

"Khiry…" she murmurs. Instantly her tone has me worrying.

"Yes, Petal." He replies, flatly, obviously busy.

"The dress… It's a bit loose." She says hesitantly.

"You're meant to be the stylist, Petal, you designed the dress, how are you going to fix the problem?" Khiry says. Petal sighs in frustration, and I hear a door slam.

"Ignore her." He says softly. "She's just a bit agitated. It's not a good time for her, with this new job, because she's a perfectionist."

"No way." I say sarcastically.

"She'll be back soon. The dress looks gorgeous, breath taking even. You're just fairly thin, and it doesn't cling very well to your upper body. The skirt falls fine though, and you'll love it when you see yourself!" Khiry sounds like he's jumping off walls. The image pops into my head. I laugh.

"What?" he asks. "Can you see through the blindfold?"

"Why, what are you doing that I would laugh at if I could see you?" I grin widely. He laughs. "You know, that's something my best friend would've said. I don't want to know what's going on in your brain right now."

"Would've said?" I ask.

"Yeah, would've. He died in the hunger games." Silence follows the remark. My heart sinks. "So, do you have a token or anything from home?" he asks, switching the subject. "No, I don't," I say. Regret fills me. It may've been the last time I'll ever see home and I hadn't even thought to take anything with me. My mind casts back to my goodbyes…

…I_ open my mouth to talk, but Tyth instead wraps me in his arms with a sudden, warm hug. "You be careful out there." He says, and wipes a single tear off my cheek I don't even know is there. He then slips something into my hand and disappears through the door held open by a peacekeeper, which is promptly slammed shut..._

_ Once I have finished the tour of the train, I settle in my room, and remember Tyth. I rummage in my pocket, searching for the object I thoughtlessly shoved into my pocket. Drawing the small, oddly shapen thing from my pocket, it glints gold in the light, and a tinkling sound emits. A smile takes over my face and I hug the bell on a blue ribbon chain close to my face. Tyth gave me the bell when I got Francis, to tie around her neck. I took it gleefully, but never gave it to Francis, but gave it back to Tyth the next Christmas._

_ "It's for you, Tyth, it's so pretty and delicate Francis may break it. I want you to have it because I love you so much, and you're the best big brother I can ever have." I hug him close; not knowing it would once again be given to be a few years later down the line._

"But I have this," I say, gesturing to where I believe my pile of clothes to be. "it's in my trouser pocket, have a look." My ears prick up as I hear the door reopen and shut again, whilst Khiry works his way through my clothes.

"Hi, back again, Sienna." Petal says more calmly. "I'm just going to tighten your dress up, please lift up your arms." I work on command. A familiar light ringing sound greet my ears. "You are talking about this bell? It's very dainty, we could tie it round your wrist in a matching ribbon if you'd like?" He asks carefully, holding my hand as he ties it. He knows how much it means to me, even if he doesn't know the story. His gentle, talented hands caress mine, and loop the bell over my wrist. It chimes faintly and I smile the smallest smile and my closed eyes relax in relief and comfort.

"It's attractive," Petal says, and I sense a frown as she tugs at the dress, knocking my feet and sending me wobbling off the platform. I feel a pair of strong arms close around me before I hit the floor. My blindfold loosens and drops to round my neck, and I resist the temptation to look down.

"Don't look at the dress!" Khiry shrieks. "Petal! You need to be more careful!" I turn to see her glaring at him, before she is forcing herself to soften her expression. Her pink hair is ruffling in the slight breeze, all flyaway, probably from getting caught as I fell. "Yes, Khiry." She says, suddenly unruffled. "Come on," she helps me from his welcoming arms and helps me back onto the platform. I look down, and watch my bare, pale feet step up before arms from behind me retie the blindfold over my eyes. Khiry. I mentally roll my eyes, and lift my arms back up to Petal's sigh. This is going to be a long wait.

* * *

After a while later, and a little nap whilst standing up trying to ignore the deafening silence cloaking the room, I feel Khiry's hands untying the blindfold. I bubble with excitement. "Now?" I ask, my voice feeling terribly loud.

"Now." Khiry says, lifting off the blindfold. My eyes greet a mirror, and staring straight back is me in the most wonderful, unique dress I've ever seen on the hunger games chariot rides. We district nine-ers are usually dressed up as bread or wheat, the laughing stock of Panem, bar the normal district twelve idiots. Hanging to my thin frame, is a golden amber dress made up of a single sheet of silk, which seems to be made up of thousands of strands of artificial wheat all entwining, in ambers, oranges, golds, bronzes and yellows. In the current light it look the memorable hue of amber of the grain fields back at home. As I eye myself in the mirror, I find it matches my eyes almost exactly, and I can not notice the makeshift stitches up the side of the dress Petal had to put in. The bodice of the dress glimmers and shines amber in the light too, and as I turn to admire it, I catch sight of the lace up back, with three ribbons looping through each hole, tightening and fastening the back of the dress and pulling in my waist.

"How?" I ask, otherwise speechless.

"Thread, it changes colour depending on the light, and it's sewn on with thread not visible to the human eye." Khiry informs me, checking out Petal's work.

"Did you invent that too?" I ask, grinning.

"No. That I did not."

"It looks so much for gorgeous than I thought it would." Petal smiles, the frown gone from her face, and her wild pink hair has now been slicked back with a hair band. She smooths down the skirt and then they both step me in to three inch gold sandals. I totter around uncontrollably, no say on where my feet go, only hoping in finding balance before I fall and do something stupid like tear the beautiful dress they've designed for me. I hear a gong and Khiry and Petal leave the room to change, and the prep team stride back into the room for my make-up. They cover my face in thin foundation, hiding any minor blemishes, and outline my eyes in the same hues as my dress, with thick, black mascara, brining them out against my fair skin. Blush is lightly applied to my cheeks by cat woman, and the other woman, Amberly, slicks on pale pink lipstick and some gloss over the top. Then they do my hair in thick, tumbling waves, pinned underneath They finish my face in less than ten minutes, and Petal and Khiry emerge in new clothes; him wearing a half unbuttoned gold shirt, perfectly matching the gold highlights in his dark brown hair and his currently gold eyes. It's tucked in to black pants, with a brown belt and gold buckle. She wears a super short, also gold, dress, stopping above mid thigh, and her feet are concealed in amazingly high silver heel boots, coming up to her knees. They look stylish, where as I look stunningly beautiful. The guide me out the door, the golden glinting team of three, and we leave the other two behind, calling their good-lucks as we close the door.

**A/N- late again, sorry! Hope you like this chapter, the next one will be the chariot rides :)**


	13. Chapter 13 How About No?

**Chapter 13- "How About No?"- A Bit Of Manipulation**

Khiry and Petal step into the lift ahead of me, and she presses her perfect oval, pink painted nail onto 'S' and we fly upwards suddenly. The lift is made from glass, and I see the floor disappear from beneath us and my mouth forms an 'O' as other tributes line up to use the lift. I think we go up two floors, and the ride lasts a minimum of five seconds. Khiry helps me out, and my eyes spin from exhilaration. "Wow." I manage to get out, breath taken. Petal laughs her tinkling laugh and flicks her pink hair. "You want to ride it again?" the smiles widely. I nod eagerly. "Well, you'll have to wait until later; the opening ceremony will start soon. I was exactly the same when I took it the first time." The lift shoots back down to collect more tributes. They each link an arm with me, Petal threading hers through my left, Khiry weaving his into my right.

"Show time!" Khiry says excitedly, and two avoxes throw open the stable doors. The noise hits me like a slap in the face. Lines of horses pawing the ground and neighing account for some of the noise, but most is from the adoring crowd of Capitolites outside, and some the chatter of tributes in the room. My two stylists lead me through the small crowd of tributes already here, and some stare at me evilly, like the cows from ten, and the girls from one and two, others give me smiles, like the pair from three who are dressed in unusually stunning clothes this year. I get a wink from the huge boy from two, but just roll my eyes as we walk calmly over to our chariot. I can't shake the thought that I will be fighting to the death with these people in under a week.

"Can I ally the pair from three?" I ask Khiry under my breath.

"It's a little early to make decisions, don't you think?" he asks, frowning slightly, directing us to a chariot spray painted silver with corresponding horses. "I guess so." I say glumly. "I just don't think I want to be on my own in the arena, really…"

"You've got Milo." Petal says, smiling cutely, gesturing to the figures approaching us. One is extremely tall, wearing an all white suit, with gold collar, cuffs, tie and buttons. His pristine white trousers sport gems running up the sides, the colours of the grain fields back home. The other is Milo. I can't help smiling coyly as he comes up to me. "Hey, Sienna." He winks jokingly. "You do look spiffing." He says in a Capitol accent.

"Well, I can sure say the same for you, Mr Scott." I grin, hugging him. "And how many people have told you that you look 'spiffing', today?"

"A few." His face breaks into a wide smile. "Maybe about twenty. It seems to be the word of the year, here."

"What does it even mean?"

"I don't know, but it must be good. I mean, I think we both look rather dashing." His arms do a sweep of our heads to the floor, exaggerating the point. I get my first good look at him. He wears an all gold-amber suits, seemingly made from the same fabric my dress is, with white trousers, similar to his stylist, though his have the gems growing from a spot on his left knee, spiraling outwards, mixing with golds, ambers, yellows and oranges.

"You were nice, weren't you? We need those sponsors."

Milo rolls his eyes. "Yes, mum. I mean, I have to be to make up for you, you're so hostile around anyone Capitol." I shoot a death glare at him. He laughs. "If I were in the arena right now, that look could've knocked me dead."

"Ouch." Khiry grins. "You sure have an intimidating look."

"That could be good though." Milo's stylist taps a pen on his pearly white teeth. "The name is Stem, by the way. Lovely to meet you." He says, staring intently into my eyes as if concentrating. His face is constantly frowning, as he absent mindedly tucks the pen behind his ear. I don't think he thinks it's lovely to meet me.

"Hey!" I suddenly think of something. He has exactly the same brown eyes as-

"Yes, I'm Petal's brother. Good of you to catch on." He says, a bit flatly.

"Well you're attitude sure is the same." I say under my breath.

"Oi!" Stem warns. "I don't like getting too close to the contestants, friendships are most likely going to end in the next few weeks, and so what's the point in making any?" He turns and walks to the chariot, and begins to chat with his sister.

"And that," Milo says "Is what I've had to put up with all morning."

"Aw, come on, he's not that bad." I say, looking at Stem, before turning back to him. He eyes me flatly, and I can't help but laugh. "You look so annoyed with me it's untrue!"

"That's 'cause I am annoyed with you." He says, and I think I hear an edge of caring in his voice, and I know he's certainly not annoyed with me.

"How about we meet some of the other tributes?" I volunteer an idea. "We've got a bit of time before the ceremony starts, right, Khiry?" I ask. He nods, waving his hand, dismissing us. I link my arm through Milo's as we stroll off. "I was thinking of allying the pair from three."

"It's a little early to make decisions, don't you think?" he says.

_Ha, he might just be turning into Khiry._

Even so, we amble over to the district three chariot, where the two are quietly chatting, ignoring the boisterous bunch of careers already allied around the carriage of two. "Hi." I say, smiling abnormally brightly. _Make them like you! _I think.

"Hey." The pair says timidly. "The name's Doyle." The tall lad thrusts his hand forward. I shake it, and then Milo does too.

"Sienna." I say.

"Milo." Milo says. The pair nod. "We're from nine, the grain district, you know?" Milo asks. "Yes, we know." The small girl responds. "You obviously know we're from three going by our weird costumes." She smiles weakly, looking as if she is about to collapse under the weight of the huge costume, covering her with bulbs and wires. As she blinks I notice her eyes throwing off lights. I squint closer when she isn't looking, as see she has actually got mini lights threading through them. She blinks. "Why are you talking to us?" she asks. Before either of us can answer, Doyle speaks.

"She's not stupid, you know. We know you want to form an alliance with us."

"How?" I ask, lost for words, clutching desperately at Milo's arm. He puts his other arm over my shoulder and holds me still.

"We'll it's obvious by the way you stand you have a proposition to make, and by process of elimination, what else is it going to be? Also, your body language is open, though it's easy to see you'd rather be closed up somewhere, Sienna." He says. "You seem like you're trying to be overly nice, which you are, but I can see you are generally quite a hostile person, or maybe that's just to the Capitol?"

"See gets a bit moody sometimes. It's just the hunger games, you know?" Milo says, and I self consciously trace the scars. Milo traps my hand under his, his fingers stroking mine, calming me.

"I get what you mean." He says, nodding.

"So, an alliance…" Milo begins.

"Maybe we should wait to see how they split the two groups. It's definitely best to stay in those groups, more people can live, or if our group is careers who will still kill us, we may be able to break off from the group or something." Doyle says. He seems to have thought of everything already.

"Seems like a good plan." Milo nods. The girl smiles at us both as we turn and walk away.

"See you later, Sienna and Milo." She says sweetly, though she can't be younger than fourteen. "I love your dress, by the way, it's very different compared to the normal nine get up."

"Thanks." I turn back a smile naturally.

"Elizabeth." She says.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." We turn away from the mess of lights and wires, and carefully worm past the careers, not wanting to draw attention.

* * *

"Oi, nine!" I hear one of them call out.

"Keep walking?" I ask in a whisper.

"Yes, follow me." He grips my hand and I feel my heart flutter.

"Oi, nine! I'm talking to you!" A firm hand places on my shoulder, yanking me from Milo's grasp. The lad spins me to face him, and partly unsurprisingly, it's the muscle boy from two.

"Yes?" I ask politely. He stares at me until I'm forced to look into those captivating hazel eyes I saw from the reapings. He smiles charmingly. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

"Sienna." I say calmly, as an idea sparking in my head. I smile back at him, making my eyes glisten. "What's yours, handsome?" I giggle.

"My name's Gild. And may I say, you are mighty fine." He wraps his arms over my shoulders. I resist the temptation to hit him.

"You may say so. I have to say, right back at you." I smile coyly, looking up and down his golden plated body. _Ugh. Armor, again? _

"You are a little cutey, aren't you?" he smiles at me, and I see a glint in his eye. I know he's playing me, but does he know I'm playing him right back?

"Sienna." Milo's voice pipes up behind me. He sounds worried.

"Sorry, nine, me and your friend here are just having a little chat, until we were interrupted. Give us a minute, will you?" his eyes shine manipulatively. Milo tenses.

"Come on, nine, loosen up! The games haven't started yet."

_Oh, yes they have! _ I stifle a smile. Milo takes a few steps back, and is very interested into his shoes suddenly.

"So, Sienna. Where were we?" he says huskily.

"Why don't you tell me?"

His eyes dart around as he leans in. "Why don't we meet up after the show? We can talk more… Privately."

"How about no?" I shove him hard in the chest. "I may be a girl, but I'm not stupid." I growl, shaking off his arm gripping me. "Come on Milo." I lace my fingers in his and pull him away, leaning my head on his shoulder. It feels good, but if he takes it wrong I can just say it was relating to the situation with Gild.

"And what was that?" he hisses in my ear.

"I'll tell you later." I whisper. Gild's vision burns through my back as we walk away. "Some other girls may be stupid to fall for that, but do you really think I'm such a threat already you must try and manipulate me? I know you are playing me, what do you take me for?" I spin round.

Gild laughs. "You look pretty, like a said. It is just a precaution. You just wait until the arena, nine, because if you do something like that and don't play along…" He draws closer. "It will have consequences." He smirks. "See you around, nine." He throws his words and saunters back to the career group.

"You don't scare me." I say.

Gild laughs.

"Care to tell me what that was?" Milo asks cautiously.

"Later, maybe." I say. "Is it bad I'm completely knackered already?" I ask, yawning. "You are a little cutey when you yawn." Milo says mockingly in Gild's tone. I glare. "Chill, Sienna. I'm your partner; don't want me to die before I even get into the arena, right?" I biff him on the back of the head.

"Shut up." I smile.

"Want to make me?" he asks, a hint of flirt in his voice.

"Maybe some other time." I wink, darting off into the crowd back to our chariot.

* * *

I smash full force into a girl stepping out of her chariot, spinning before regaining, clutching on to the horse. "Sorry." I mutter, readjusting my skirt.

"No, my fault, please, I beg your pardon." She says in a wispy voice, her words spoken with a slight lisp. Hey grey eyes are dull and don't sparkle. I recognize her as the girl from twelve.

"No problem." I say, hostility returning. She's far too young, and doesn't deserve to be in the hunger games.

"What's wrong?" she asks sweetly, pulling at her baggy coal mining suit.

"What's right?" I frown, but try to not be unfriendly and snappy; after all, she is only twelve.

"We didn't die last year?" she suggests timidly. That coaxes a smile from me, and she, in return, beams right back. "I hope you're on my team; you're nice." She smiles softly.

I laugh. "You don't know me."

"No, you don't know her at all; she's evil! Just look what she did to my hair!" Milo over exaggerates, gesturing wildly to his slightly misplaced hair, catching up to us. I stick my tongue out and raise my eyebrows. "That's me- evil." The twelve-year old giggles, looking terribly innocent in her too big miner's clothes. For a second she looks normal, cheerful, like every other twelve year old, though the dead look in her eyes return, and her cheeks look hollow again. "I don't care if you're evil, you're nice, and you have a good friend." She says. "I hope we get put in the same group."

"Me too- you're as cute as a button." Milo grins and taps her nose. I can't hide a smile. He looks like a father with his daughter. She giggles more. "Take care, we'll see you later." Milo links his arm back through mine, very gentleman like, and walks in time with me. "She's sweet."

"Yeah." I say.

"Do you not like her?" he asks, peering at me.

"It's not that. It just makes me angry and loath the Capitol that young kids have to fight for the death." I clench my jaw just thinking about it.

"Well it is understandable, but you need to calm down. You'll only put people on the opposite side from yourself if you're hostile." I twist his arm and force him to look at me. His pale eyes beam into mine. "Yes?"

"Do not tell me to calm down." I whisper angrily. "It just makes me more stressed." He laughs and breaks away.

"You're telling me."

"Watch it, Scott. We're only going near sharp objects tomorrow morning."

"Point, don't wake up the wrong side of the bed, dear." He winks and I slap his arm. We both laugh and arrive back at the chariot, where Petal is awaiting us.

"Tributes, please prepare for broadcasting. Board your chariots. District one, two minutes!" a metallic voice projects over the babble, and suddenly a rush of people are running round the chariots. "Get on, get on!" Petal shouts over the babble. "Quickly, we haven't got much time. Khiry, Stem, get your butts over here!"

**A/N- Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hoped you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! I'm quickly approaching 1000 views for this one story, and really want to hit 1000 before November the 7th, so would any of you care to share this story with fellow readers on here? It would be much appreciated :) Thanks! See you guys around :D (Well, not really unless any readers here go to my school or my clubs but you get my drift? ;D )**


	14. Chapter 14 The Chariot Rides

**A/N- Hey viewers! I've had this chapter read for a while, but thought I'd post it today 'cause I'm pretty happy :) ****As I type this, I am only 5 views off 1000, so a massive thank-you to all you wonderful viewers, it means so much people are continuing to read my work :) Thank you all so much :') ****14 is my lucky number and I really think this chapter is pretty decent, so here is chapter 14!...**

Once we are standing and waiting in our chariots, the three swiftly and nimbly weave light strands of wheat into our dark hair, tying them in complicated knots and twirls. Petal and Khiry correct the position of my skirt and my hair, whilst Stem prepares Milo. We stand as still as statues whilst the process is under way. In under the two minutes, the three step off the chariot and smile at their work. High fives all round. It's like it's just a normal procedure, and I forget for a while this performance tilts the tables on whether we'll live or whether we'll die.

"Now you two, have your mentors told you how to conduct yourselves?" Khiry calls. We shake our heads. "Though it's obvious they need to like us, or we won't get sponsored." I shout right back over the buzz.

"Or how about being natural? Stern, glares and no reaction with the crowd other than that?" Milo suggests in an over the top sweet voice. I restrain from pulling his wheat lopsided. "Do whichever, both can be effective," the massive doors to the Capitol city pull open, and the cheers of the crowd hit us with such force I wince and cover my ears. "Just conduct yourselves well, and for Panem's sake, Sienna, don't start a rebellion if someone throws something at you!" A smile flicks at my mouth and I nod. The three wave and melt into the crowd.

"Ready?" I ask, suddenly nervous.

"Nope, but will we ever be?" He asks.

"Probably not." I sigh, resting my head on his shoulder. I watch the district one chariot lurch forward. As they pull out into the lights, I hear the people packed streets cry and shout, calls of District One, Estella, and Gleam can be heard above the roar. Upbeat music plays in the background, diminishing out by the crowd's colossal noise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages across Panem, we give you District one. Estella and Gleam!" Charming Gem announces, and the city erupts. A TV flicks on above the doors, and every eye in the room settles on it. The pair stands with their backs straight, wearing the most beautiful clothes and a charming set of smiles to match. _Well, the most beautiful next to mine, obviously._ I run my hands over my silky fabric, trying to calm myself. The blonde, green eye pair from one wave, catch roses thrown from the audience and look stunning in their sequin covered skin tight leotards. Estella then wears a reveling green dress over the top, made from lightweight fabric that glimmers and shimmers in the lights. The boy just wears the tight shorts and a thin, shoulder robe made from green feathers down to his waist, showing off his toned, muscled stomach. The tassels on the end brush against his tan body, and the Capitol girls swoon at the sight of him. His father won the games; he must know exactly how to play them from him.

Girls and women of all ages in the stands scream and faint as he flexes his well muscled body, and Estella quickly does a twirl delicately, not wanting him getting all the attention. The crowd roars as she does so, her dress flicking out. They are getting a constant sprinkle of roses thrown to them as soon as their chariot rolls out. District one are always one of the favourites, being careers, having the training academies and being the Capitol's lapdogs along with District two.

Speaking of which, the second chariot rolls out and the images change on the screen. A full body shot of District two's Gild and the small girl. With their plain brown hair and natural brown eyes, the two stand out against the pale gold metal of their armor. No one doubts her skill, even if she is unusually undersized for a district two resident, as she can probably kill me with a knife from twenty meters. As if anyone will question Gild's abilities; it's blatant he's training for the games, and will definitely kill for the audience and give them a great show, I just hope I am not the one at the end of his sword. I frown as Gild's glinting eyes flash on to the screen, full of manipulation as his arm rests over the girl's shoulder which has fallen for him, and she rests her head against his metallic chest. _Or has she fallen for him? _I have to force myself to question it. _She's a career too, and just as dangerous as him. Maybe she's playing my game I played too… _The crowd 'aw' as he plants an innocent kiss on her forehead. I roll my eyes. "Sick idiot." I mutter under my breath.

"What's that?" Milo asks carefully.

"Something from earlier." I say dismissively, as district three is pulling out.

I watch Elizabeth and Doyle ignore the crowd. They won't be reducing themselves to fakes like the rest of us. They stand stonily apart and ignore any remarks from the crowd. They costumes glow in the decreasing light, and every eye is drawn to them. Electricity cracks down the runway on command and all the lights go out, leaving the two tributes emitting the only light. They change from greens to reds, and blues to oranges. The crowd applauds them as they begin to respond to the crowds fascinating reactions. Elizabeth waves shyly, and many begin to chant their district.

* * *

Four, five and six slip past, their costumes and performance somewhat stunted and downgraded by district three. Even Gild looks angry as they focus onto his face on the TV. I can't here the commentary over all the noise, but I can't wait to hear it once we're back on our floors in the training center. He's positively bursting with fury.

_Well, training is going to be interesting now…_

Though four five and six are easily lost in the whole event, their momentum completely draining when district three has made their way through, I still spot the young girl from five, her long, bright ginger hair scraping up into a tight bun on the top of her head. I am not sure what her and her very lanky district partner are supposed to be, but they're bodies are covered in silver, looking a bit like an emergency heat blanket.

District seven is the next to stand out, sporting the strong tributes; the girl with the gold district one hair, and the boy who's muscles that are on show obviously to Panem, even though they both are wearing very unflattering tree costumes. District seven is lumber, and every single year for 200 years of hunger games they've been dressing as trees. The two's grey eyes glisten in the change of lighting, and from a close up on the TV we see, along with everyone else in Panem, that they are both very good looking. The girl could easily be mistaken as a resident of District one, with her flowing blonde hair and gorgeous face, with her petite nose and wide eyes, the only difference being her eyes being an enchanting grey instead of the glimmering green. They don't interact with the crowds, and focus their eyes on a distant point, not even changing their facial expressions. They look strong, and the masks they maintain from the reapings cast an eerie presence over the whole event. They look like they could bring down Panem with no help what so ever. They look like the faces of a rebellion. District eight greets the crowd, but gets barely more than a whisper of attention.

* * *

Suddenly, we're at the front of the line. Milo grips my hand, and I hear him gulp. Our chariot lurches forward, and in a split second hundreds of thoughts run through my mind. _What if they don't notice you? If you don't make an impression now, you'll be given the lowest odds; you can't even handle weapons! Don't be hostile. I must make them like me. _The bright lights hit my eyes, and I glare at the screaming crowd, ready to bet on my life span. _Make them like you! _I flatten my expression of hatred and attempt to put on a smile. Waving to the crowd, suddenly their shouts become deafening. I look down, remembering the dress; me and Milo are glowing, changing from fiery oranges to soft golds. We look enchanting, and my breath is taken away from me. _How could I even question us being remembered? _I sway in Khiry and Petal's wonderful, exquisite creation of a dress, giving the audience a quick twirl under Milo's arm. Colours swirl around me, trapping me in a void which feels like forever, which in reality a few seconds. I feel invincible, exited and joyful, as if the games would never come to haunt me, but I can be stuck in this world of happiness forever more. The colours block the people from my view, and it's just me and Milo. I am brought crashing back to reality as Charming Gem's announcement interrupts.

"Citizens of Panem, the tributes from District Nine; Sienna Bates and Milo Scott!" A huge cheer deafens my ears, and I stretch out the silver chariot to catch a flying rose. I stoop inside the chariot, smiling and sending a kiss in the direction of the giver. I give the delicate, pleasant smelling rose a small sniff, and the floral scent floods my lungs, and I tuck it gently into Milo's suit top pocket, positioning it so the Capitol can see it. The Capitol is completely on their feet as Milo wraps his arm over my shoulder, and I lean into him as we both wave and grin as roses shower us. I don't even hear the announcements for ten, eleven and twelve, as we trot down the run way, the cool breeze running its fingers through my hair and the fresh air brushing against my warm cheeks. Milo nudges me subtlety, and glances at me, then the screen above, which still features us. My eyes sparkle on the screen, and Milo can be seen gripping my hand, his unique facial structure prominent on the screen. My amber eyes glisten amazingly, and my make-up draws out my eyes and my lips, and as my head rest temporarily on Milo's shoulder, for a second we look like a couple. The way he looks at the girl on the screen with her perfectly wavy brown hair falling over her forehead whilst he gazes down, his dark hair flopping forward, it's a look I've never seen before from him. It looks like some of the glances I give him when he's not looking. My heart flutters in my chest and for a moment I begin to wonder… Is it possible?


	15. Chapter 15 Hope

**A/N- It's Monday, so here's your regular chapter (who am I kidding, I just randomly update XD). I reached 1000 views with the last chapter, so thanks to all who've supported me and reviewed my stories. It means a lot and makes me happy to write and feel my work is appreciated by my viewers :) **

We come down from a high super fast, and I lean heavily against Milo as our chariot slows and follows the others in front round the city circle. Exhausted is the word to describe how I feel at the moment. Pressing the side of my body against his, I rest on his shoulder. I catch a glance of the tributes behind us as we turn the corner. The girl from twelve, who I recognize as the tiny one I ran into before the chariot rides, is smiling at me, but her partner shoots me a stony glare. He may be from the same district, and it shows through their looks; their identical olive skin, grey eyes and dark brown hair. The only difference is his height and the sour face. The careers before us turn in their chariots as they turn through the corner and glower at me too. Gild catches my eye and blows me a kiss, and sends me a sexy wink too. _No. _I think, and hide my face in Milo's shoulder, though not before frowning back at him with my deadliest glare.

"If looks could kill I'd be dead seven times over now…" I say quietly to Milo, who laughs. "That's how you look at me, it's horrible isn't it?"

"Aren't you on my side?" I glare.

"Side? We aren't in the games yet, cutey. My point is proven, anyways." He smiles widely. Oh doesn't he love taking the mick out of that. He's never going to drop the 'cutey' thing now.

"How about making that a few more? Look." He subtly points to ten and eleven behind us, and I peel myself from Milo, and turn to see the pair from ten and the girl from eleven snarling as they catch my eyes. The dark skin girl from eleven jabs a finger at me, and mimes slitting her neck. I play it tough, and roll my eyes and give her my best glare back. She smiles meanly, her menacing eyes boring into mine. Her teeth glint white and I break eye contact with a twitch of my upper lip.

"I'm officially screwed." I say to Milo. "Girl from eleven is going to slit my throat, apparently." Milo chuckles lightly, trying not to let the atmosphere drop, knowing we can be on TV right now. "Yes, you are." He says, chuckling nervously. "I will protect you though." He says almost silently.

"How? Neither of us knows how to use a knife." I ask, smiling weakly.

"I'm a fast learner." He says. "Just stick with me, cutey, you'll be fine." He mocks Gild's voice and winks playfully. I laugh, gently hitting his arm. Our chariots pull to a halt and ever district lines up, looking up at President Youth and his piercing bright blue eyes and bloodshot eye whites. His pale, thin lips part, and begins the speech.

"Will we be split in groups now?" I whisper.

"I don't know. How are they even going to do it?" Milo replies

"No idea, but I think we're going to find out pretty soon."

"Tributes!" Youth brings us to attention. "We welcome you to our dazzling home; The Capitol." The crowd erupts with cheers and claps, before abruptly stopping as Youth raises his hand. "We hope you enjoy your brief stay in the Capitol, and hope the victor will come back after the victory tour and maybe even holiday here. We love being graced with a mighty, brave victor's presence, don't we?" more shouts and cries from the loud, boisterous audience.

"Now, you know the twist; there will be two groups fighting one another, though you can, technically still break off into separate groups, though the bigger groups are beneficial for people with not much skill, as it allows more than one to win if one team brings the other down. Tonight we'll decide the groups. Each tribute will be put into either group one, or group two." Youth says, and I look to Milo. Is there anything we can do to be on the same team?

"But for now, we are doing random names in either of the groups, and we can shuffle them around as we please as we watch you in training. The official groups and names will be broadcast at the end of the day on the first day of training." I gasp, and turn. _I might not be in Milo's group!_

Youth steps down, and Charming Gem and Beauty Goldring paces forward.

"Please, give a warm Capitol welcome to the name drawer and arena expert, Beauty Goldring!"

"Hello, tributes, Capitol, viewers." She greets the nation cheerfully. "Let's get right on. Firstly, in group one," she pauses, checking her sheet of names pre-picked. "Gild from district two!" I groan, instantly praying I am not on his team.

"On team two, is Cortez from district twelve!" I turn, and see the girl from twelve biting her lips nervously. Cortez- it's an unusual name. I've never heard it before. The names are continually read, and when we get to the tenth name I stop paying attention and leave it to Milo to remember everything with his awesome memory.

"Milo from district nine!" Beauty calls, flicking her golden locks. Her voice cracks my thoughtless, switched off mind. His body stiffens beside me.

"What group are you in?" I ask urgently, listening out to the names being read.

"Two, with the little girl from twelve, and the two from three you like." He says. "I just hope you're in my group too." Names are read out, and still mine isn't called. The girl from eleven planning to slit my throat is put in group one, where most of the careers are. The girl from ten who was glaring at me is in with the careers and eleven too.

"In group two, Sienna from district nine." Beauty says. My heart skips a beat, before I crush Milo with a huge bear hug. "Thank goodness." Milo sighs.

"And we are down to our final two- Estella from one and Willow from seven. In group one is…" the Capitol rumble along with the drum roll. Well, I didn't fancy either of them to be in the group to be honest. Estella is probably a usual, cruel career and I daren't try to second guess the girl from seven with her mask of no emotions.

"The lovely young lady from one- Estella. So that leaves Willow with group two. Thank you for your patience, Capitol and tributes. It may be a good idea to get acquainted with your group tomorrow in training, as we'll only change the groups if we feel something is not right for this year's game." Beauty finishes and bows her head slightly to the cameras. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour." She shoots a shining smile to the nation, and Youth steps forward again.

"This is the 200th Hunger Games, the eighth Quarter Quell, and I wish you all a very Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour. Good luck to all of you, and please enjoy your stay to the full extent. May the bravest of you win." His lips stay thin, but stretch horrifyingly into a wicked smile until I'm sure they are going to split. The chariots circle once more before pulling back into the stables.

* * *

Doors are slamming behind us as district twelve pulls in and the Capitol crowd noise stops abruptly at the close of the doors. The only thing heard from them is a slight rumble of sound from behind the closed doors. As I swivel round, I see every tribute relaxing and removing whatever silly headpiece or jewellery they're wearing. "I'm so glad you two are in the same group!" Petal bounces beside our chariot. "You two beautiful people pulled that off amazingly!" her brown eyes are wide with excitement, and look slightly wild.

"I have to agree." Stem says flatly, bringing up the rear behind Khiry.

"You don't sound like you agree." I say, eying him.

"I said I agree now just take the compliments and get on with it." Stem narrows his eyes and squints at me. _Well someone doesn't want to be here…_

"Sienna, you are fabulous!" Khiry jumps onto the chariot and pulls me into a hug, planting a kiss on my wheat woven hair. "Milo, you act perfectly with Sienna; the audience loves you!"

"Thank you all for making us look magnificent." I say, breathing in Khiry's strong cologne and coughing a small bit.

"And you were worried they'd forget you." Petal smiles.

"You'll definitely not be forgotten." Khiry says. "Good job everyone! Now let's get these two undressed and up to our quarters for some food."

* * *

As we are being lead back into the glass lift, I clutch at Milo's hand and we smile brightly at each other. We made a great impression on the capitol, and we both know that. I daren't question whether it gains me any willing sponsors to keep me alive, or whether it can mean I can win this, because I haven't seen anyone else with weapons yet, and I daren't imagine what the careers in particular can do with them. The lift flies up suddenly, once again leaving me as if I am actually flying, exhilarated by the upwards flight. Milo's grip tightens on mine as we get higher and higher, and I see him trying not to look down.

"You're scared of heights?" I ask kindly, whispering in his ear so we can't be heard. He nods meekly, his face a light green tint. I wrap an arm around him.

"Just don't look down, and don't you dare puke!" Milo smiles weakly and salutes me. I laugh, and the doors peel open. Milo rushes forward into the huge whole floor apartment, and launches himself onto a sofa, face first. Khiry and Petal exchange confusion in their facial expressions, whilst Stem walks sleazily into the apartment, ignoring the commotion. He's so ignorant! The two stylists look at me. "Scared of heights." I say quietly, and they nod carefully. We enter the huge, open apartment, and I'm in awe of my surroundings. I do a swift turn, taking in a few things, like the glistening chandeliers similar to the ones on the train, and the soft green walls that remind me of spring. Sitting down softly next to Milo, I rub his back gently.

"Come on, it is okay," I say soothingly as he sits up. His eyes are squeezing shut, and he lets out a huge sigh as he twists his body round and rests onto the sofa back. His normal, slightly tan skin colour returns to his face, and he manages to open his eyes a tad.

"Why?" I ask, barely audible. I vaguely notice Kalya, the stylists and our mentors flood down into the living area, their glasses full of some most likely alcoholic liquid. Ray takes one look at us and realizes I want to talk to him alone. "Bedrooms are down that corridor," she points. "Yours are the first two on the left. Take as long as you need, dinner can wait." She smiles kindly. I nod my thanks, and take Milo's hand in mine, leading him down the wide corridor and into one of the rooms. I sit down gingerly on the edge on the perfectly made bed, and Milo plunks himself down next to me.

I turn to look at him, and his light blue eyes are even lighter than before, and he has tears dripping down his face. I watch one of the salty, crystal tears roll over his cheekbone, dipping inside and falling past his lips onto the bed sheets. Lifting my finger to his face, I carefully touch my hand to his skin. He flinches. My cool fingers trace his tear lines, and I gently wipe his face clean of his tears. I place my hands on his back and pull his into a hug he eagerly returns. "Why?" I ask again quietly, even though no one can hear us.

"Do you remember when I first met you?" he asks shakily, removing himself from my arms and entwines his fingers in mine. I nod. "You thought I was an only child by looking at my hands, and I told you that you were right, that I was in fact an only child." He pauses, and I nod again, unsure of where the conversation is going. "Well I'm not, well, wasn't. I had a brother before we moved to your side of district nine." I eye his emotional face.

"What happened to him?"

"What do you think happened to him?" he doesn't shout, but says it harshly, snatching his hand from mine. I sit back away from him, watching his mood change so erratically. "He died. He's dead." Milo croaks out. "He left us when I was fourteen. He fell off a high bridge over a river, apparently." He says. "Fell." He snorts. "Of course he didn't fall. The peacekeepers think we're stupid, they do. Someone pushed him. I know they did."

My heart aches. I feel so sorry for him. Though I can't say it out loud, I think he's in denial. His brother could've just tripped and fallen. Anything could've happened.

"I know what you're thinking, Sienna." He says sadly, looking right into my eyes. "But I know he was pushed and I know who did it." He says, jaw firm. "I could do anything; kill the person who so easily took Tom's life. But it wouldn't make a difference. I miss him so much." Milo works his way slowly back towards me, offering his hand to mine as tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry for snapping. It just hurts so much." I take his hand.

"I know, but you need to get through this." I say calmly, holding his soft hand in mine. "What if I die in the Hunger Games, Sienna, where will that leave my parents? Loosing both their children within three years."

"Milo, come on." I say. "You can't think like that. Remember what you've always told me?"

"Have hope." He says weakly and I hug him.

"We can do this. We're on each others team. We can do this together, okay. There is no way I'm going to lose you." I say firmly, standing the both of us up.

"Look at me, please, Sienna." He says so differently I wouldn't have known it were him if he wasn't right next to me. I lift my eyes to meet his cool ones. "Yes?"

"Don't leave me in the arena. Stay where I can see you. Then I can protect you." He says.

"Look at yourself; I think it's you that needs protecting, Milo." I say, giving him a playful shove as his tears evaporate. "I don't think it is." He says seriously, running his fingers delicately over my scars, watching me shiver. "Don't." I say, pained. "Please, don't." I beg, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to ignore the feeling of old wounds being reopened. "I'll stay where you can see me." I say.

"Thank you." He says softly, his fingertips leaving my arm and slipping down to my hand, taking it in his and we walk out of the door. I look at his eyes. _"Sorry."_ They seem to say.

* * *

**A/N- So what do you guys think of the chapter? Just a little snippet of what happens to Milo before Sienna meets him :)  
With an request from PeetasGirl8, I'm going to be writing the 175th Hunger Games (The seventh quarter quell) when I've finished up with the 200th Hunger Games, and I'm making it a SYOT, so for those who are interested I'll be putting the form up with the next chapter :D **


	16. Chapter 16 Divide And Conquer

We step out past the door threshold, and end up confronting the avox from the train with his menacing yellow wolf mutt eyes with blood making patterns in them as he steps in front of us, blocking our exit. I wince at the sight, and Milo does a good job of covering his flinch. "Excuse me please, sir." Milo says respectfully. The avox steps aside allowing us to pass, but he glares at me and I shiver. His cheekbones are as sharp as his attitude. I feel his eyes burning through me as we walk out the corridor.

"The odd thing is they never let us see his body." Milo says in a low voice as we re-enter the large, open room.

"Sorted?" Ray asks.

"Yes, sorted." We both say.

"Good. 'Cause you two were brilliant!" she says happily, pulling us into a hug with her, and we earn appreciative pats on the back from Rye and Bertie. Kalya sits in a chair looking sour. "Did you not like it, Kalya?" I ask sweetly, getting a glare in return.

"I don't think you conducted yourselves very well." She says haughtily. Everyone's jaw hits the floor and they jump to our defence. "They were amazing, Kalya!" Rye says. "Among the best there, and by far the best from the 'outlying' districts."

"Are you blind?" Bertie frowns at Kalya. "These two younglings work perfectly together, creating an awesome bond of friendship they refuse to break under pressure from the games. They are going to reel in the sponsors."

"Yeah," Ray agrees. "How many people want to sponsor them already?"

Kalya mumbles a number.

"Sorry? We can't hear you over the success." I grin at Ray.

"Three. Though two of them are waiting for training before investing." She says a little louder. "And there are a few capitol citizens chipping in a bit of money. Those are the fashion designers."

We all look at each other, our emotions clearly etching on our faces; shock, happiness, surprise, amusement. "And think, they haven't even got odds or trained yet." Rye says. "Yeah, well it's just my opinion, isn't it?" She says moodily.

"Are you sure it's just 'cause you've got something against me?" I look at her. She doesn't answer, and I know that's why she claims to dislike it. I roll my eyes. "That's a bit childish." I say, grinning.

She snorts. "Yeah, says you. You're so immature it's unreal."

"Look at yourself, Kalya." I say.

"Look at both of you!" Milo interrupts. "You're both so childish. We could die in a week, Sienna. Kalya, your job is to keep us alive with sponsors. How is either of you going to do your jobs well is you still have conflict?"

"She started on us first, Milo!" I say, rather childishly. Kalya smiles widely in triumph as I frown. "I'm going to get changed before I eat." I say moodily. I stalk out of the room.

"And she says that _I _am childish." I hear Kalya laugh as I leave the room, and I resist the overwhelming impulse to throttle her. _That's one thing I'd like to learn at the training centre… _I think as I enter my room.

* * *

The room is a pale blue colour, very similar to the cloudless skies back in nine during the summer. I walk past the bed in the middle of the room to a tablet on a table. I press an option titled 'Night' and watch in amazement as the light blue skies darken to a navy blue and smudges of black. Stars twinkle in the dark night sky. I sigh and sit myself down on the bed, gazing out the floor to ceiling window opening me out to the Capitol. Their luminous, gleaming lights shine dazzlingly brightly against the night sky, leaving colourful smudges in my vision when I look away. I watch people in fancy frocks and odd costumes pass by, nine floors down. Their fashion sense is startling, and I cannot comprehend why someone would want to look like a pink cat with real whiskers on their face. I wonder what my family is thinking back at home about my smashing, show stealing entry into the games ceremony. I'm sure it'll give them hope I can really get through this, and it's great I'm in Milo's group too. It's the best start I could've ever hoped for, the only downside being the Gild confrontation. Though it has also drawn attention to Milo and I, making the other tributes loath us. I don't have a game plan for the arena, bar 'steer clear of Gild'. Now I have to boost my odds. I have a positive first impression, good team mates, and must get a great training score and better odds. In the past district nine have almost always died in the bloodbath. Our odds are usually something like 50-1. If I can master some close combat moves like Rye suggests, then surely the game makers will notice me and get my odds up. I will need more sponsors than three weak ones from a first impression. I must make them remember me, my name and my district. The chariot rides were good, but if I can't carry it on with good odds and scores, where does that leave me: Just another bloodbath victim like district nine tributes before me?

I wash my face clean of the make-up coating my face, and then work my way over to the huge wardrobe, selecting an outfit from the touch pad on the outside of the glass panel covering the clothes. Clicking on black loose tracksuit bottoms with elastic at the ankles, a green vest top and a dark hoody with black boot slippers, the wardrobe delivers them in seconds, and I strip down out of the stunning dress and pull on the comfy clothes. I press a button for an avox, and the scary one with the odd eyes comes and collects my dress, and greets me with a cold, sharp look. The room feels like it drops thirty degrease. His blue hair is up in spikes, -making his cheekbones jut out prominently- reminding me of something I've seen in games before… Icicles, I think the people call them; frozen water on the edges of surfaces, such as a roof edge. Upside down icicles. _Well, it certainly matches the atmosphere in the room right now._ I shiver in the chilly glare of his eyes, and brush past him, blatantly ignoring him. I check my bell is still secure around my right wrist, so it rings sweetly as my arms sway as I walk down the hall.

* * *

Conversation stops as I enter the living room again, but see Milo is saving me a seat next to him and Ray on the huge white L shape sofa. He is staring at a holographic fire in the fake marble fireplace, his eyes being enchanted by the flickering flames licking up the back of the wall and then dying down to decreasing embers. He's too switched clothes, and wears an amber jumper with the district nine seal on the front of it with black skinny jeans, showing off his thin build. I find my eyes staring at his legs, before looking away with a blush, worrying if anyone has seen me looking at Milo. I accept a drink from Khiry, and join the others settling on the white L sofa and other matching chairs and smaller sofas around the large space. I hadn't had a chance to take in the room, and as I look around now I see a raised area off the left of the living room, with a long, modern table that can seat twelve people. I suspect there's a kitchen and drinks area through the door attached to the dining space. There are various bits of decoration scattering themselves over the apartment. Fake green and white roses sit in crystal vases, along with unidentifiable ornaments made from various materials. The apartment has a spring look to it, with its light colours and airy demeanour. As I sit, I sip my drink. The citrus liquid floods my mouth, exciting my taste buds in delight. I swallow, and in next to no time I'm setting my drained glass onto the table. I watch Ray sip the last dregs from her glass before she sets it next to mine, carefully observing my face. "It's great, isn't it?" she asks, smiling.

"Better than anything I've ever tasted!" I exclaim. "What is it?"

"They call it lemonade." Ray says. "It's made from lemons, with some fizzy liquid or something. There'd some alcohol in these ones though, so I'm afraid you can't over do it." She winks.

"Ray!" Rye says disapprovingly. "You put alcohol in theirs? Do you want these two up all night giggling?"

"Is giggling a side effect of alcohol?" I ask curiously. The room laughs.

"Kind of. It makes you…" Ray says, searching for a word.

"Giddy." Bertie raises his glass, downing it in one. "Not good for you young ones; damages your livers, but it's great for drinking away all your problems."

"Bertie, stop giving them ideas." Rye says, switching on the TV. "The recap of the opening ceremony is on now. It can give us an idea of how your opponents are going to play it, and a chance for us to list your group down."

The screen bursts into life, filling our eyes with bright colour pictures of the crowd waiting for the chariots to ride out. We watch carefully, and I have to say the only outfits even challenging our unique ones have got to be one and three. We are the most outstanding of the later districts, and make a memorable impression. I look so vibrant on the screen when they give me and Milo a close up; we seem to be glowing. The whole room fills with 'aw's and sounds of appreciation when the two of us feature on screen. Rye summons an avox, who hands him a pen and notebook, in which he starts scribbling the names of our team and competitors. Having missed most of the names during the actual ceremony, I pay attention now to who is in what group. I already know I have the little twelve year old from twelve, the pair from three and the untrustworthy, emotionless couple from district seven in my group along with Milo. I find that every career from one, two and four are all in the other group, giving them an unfair advantage. I see Rye frown, obviously thinking the same as me. The odds are already against us.

He fills out the rest of the names, and hands the list to us after he's finished it. I quickly scan through the names and districts. _Team two: Sienna, Milo, Cortez- District twelve, pair from seven, Elizabeth and Doyle- couple from three, pair from five, girl from eight, boy from ten and Rio from eleven._Rio's the little boy whose reaping had us crying constant streams of tears.

"There's got to be a twist." I announce, after studying the names of the twelve from group one. "Why would they put all the careers together and put us at an unfair disadvantage?"

"I see what you're getting at." Rye nods. "Because although they say the names are random, they are obviously not, as what are the odds of all six careers tributes being put in the same group? I reckon they'll get the career group, if they are triumphant, and announce they must fight each other in district groups or something."

"It does seem like something the game makers would do." Bertie notes. "But as long as you two get to know your group, and get them to trust you and gain experience in weapons, plants, edible foods etcetera, then you may be able to gain an upper hand and all work together to bring down the tougher group."

"You make it sound so easy." Milo laughs nervously.

"You know it won't be, but you must try." Rye says determinedly. "Tomorrow your training starts at ten. Get into your group, and divide and conquer every training station, and rotate so you all gain experience. I advise you, Sienna, to focus on hand to hand combat and knife work, so you can defend yourself. Milo, you're built quite tall, so you can gain upper hands in fights with weapons such as swords and spears, though go with what you are comfortable with but don't forget survival skills." He says firmly. "Do you understand?" he asks. We both nod.

"Divide and conquer, go to every station, including survival skills and focus on any area you are particularly good at for fighting, such as close combat, but don't forget to acquaint yourself with life saving skills." I say, and Rye nods.

"Good, now you two must rest. It's a big day tomorrow, and first personal impressions count with your group." Rye dismisses us.

"Good night." Ray says sweetly, watching us evacuate the room to the corridor of bedrooms.

* * *

We reach my bedroom, and I turn to push through the door, when I feel Milo's hand catch my waist, spinning me back round to face him. "Are you nervous?" He asks, not for the first time today.

"Yes, obviously." I say, looking up at him. "Though I feel a lot more comfortable with our group; I don't know what I'd do if we were with Gild." I shiver at the thought.

"I don't trust the pair from seven, but I guess we need to get to know them first." He says. "Me neither. They are constantly hiding behind emotionless masks, and it makes me nervy. I think they have some hidden talents up their sleeves or something."

"But they're strong, and I guess we'll need that, as we can't handle any weapons ourselves."

"True, but like you said- we're quick learners. And I've been picking up a few cool moves from previous hunger games." I say, swiftly catching his elbow and bottom of his spine, flipping him to the floor with a thump and sitting on him. He laughs beneath me. "You're right, but you might want to do it with more force and put on a few pounds, 'cause you weigh absolutely nothing!" he bends his knees to his chest and kick out, dislodging me from him and flipping me onto the floor underneath his grasp.

"That's not fair!" I whinge jokingly, rolling my eyes and wriggling out from underneath him. "Yeah, I guess. I don't like fighting girls."

"Well you better learn to, or how will you protect me?" I pout and bat my eye lashes. "I mean, I'm so helpless and defenceless that I'd be dead two seconds without my Milo."

He chuckles. "You're right, you know."

I punch him lightly in the chest, watching him wince and tremble with mock fear. "Just shut up." I say, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Sienna." Milo hugs me and ambles off to his room.

* * *

**A/N- Hi Readers! I have the tribute form for the 175th Hunger Games :) You can submit a maximum of FOUR tributes. If you have a tribute (or four) you want to submit, please PM me with the form filled out below: **

**Tribute form:**

Name-  
District (Please list 3 in desired order)-  
Gender-  
Age-  
Reaped/Volunteered-  
Reaction to above/reason-

**Appearance:**  
Hair-  
Eyes-  
Skin-  
Height in meters-  
Weight in kilograms-  
Build-  
Facial structure-  
Anything else (glasses, contacts etc)

**Personality:**  
General-  
Likes-  
Dislikes-  
Interests/hobbies-  
Faults-

Mannerisms-

Habits-

**Background:**  
History-  
Father-  
Mother-  
Siblings-  
Pets-  
Friends-  
Relationships-

**Games:**  
Strengths (maximum of five)-  
Weaknesses (minimum of two)-  
Fears (at least one)-  
Weapon of choice-  
How they would react if they won-

**Strategies (or just how they'll act during them):**  
Cornucopia-  
Games-

**Outfits:**  
Reaping-  
Token-

**Other:**  
Open to alliance?-

Open to a relationship?-

Intelligence level-

Ruled by emotion or logic?-

How do they see themselves?-

How do they think others see them?-

How others see them?-

How does the character deal with anger?-

With sadness?-

With conflict?-

With change?-

With loss?-

Picture of your tribute (if possible) -

* * *

**Yes, It's just a bit long, but for all the 'Other' category you can just write a word or two, unless you want to give an example of something that's happened to do with (eg)change, and how they reacted to it :)**

**I need 24 tributes, so get submitting :) And I'll be choosing the final line up on quality and potential to write for :) Thanks for all your support everyone :D**


	17. Chapter 17 Do I know you?

My slumber is full of distressing nightmares. The sixty seconds countdown until the fighting begins, flashes beneath my eyelids, each number burning into my eyes, leaving white light. The countdown hits zero, and the gong sounds. I can't see anything except white nothingness. _Am I blind?_ I ask myself, a second later feeling blades enter my upper arms. Pain shoots through me as knives are dragging down my arm, puncturing my skin and drawing bright red blood, smoothing it down my arm in pretty trails. I hear myself scream as two hands place themselves firmly on my shoulders and shake me. I feel a cool, icy blade touch my cheek.

I awaken, gasping for breath, shivering at the coldness of the blade that still remains on my cheek. "Are you okay?" Milo asks gently, hands detaching themselves from my shoulders. I feel blood trickling down my arms, and prop myself up against the headboard of the bed, examining my re-opened wounds. I nod weakly.

"I heard you screaming, so I thought I'd better wake you up. I came in and you were shredding yourself in your sleep." He says, looking at my arms.

"Just a bad dream." I sigh heavily. Milo's face looks ragged and his eyes droop in the dimness of the room. Low light filters through the window, and I know dawn is breaking. It hits his distinguished face, casting daunting shadows across his cheeks. "You're all right now?"

"Yeah, fine." I say, frowning at my arms so furiously I could burn holes in them. I pick up the tablet and summon an avox. "What's the time?"

"I'm not sure. I would say early, but we may as well get up and dress now." He says softly, as though not to awaken the floor. "Good idea." I say as the icicle hair, mutt eye avox enters the room. "See you soon." He says, brushing past the silent man and entering his own room. The avox raises an eye brow, his eyes full of sorrow as he watched Milo pass him. "Can you please give me some bandages for my arms, and some disinfectant so I can clean them?" He nods and reappears seconds later with a medical kit.

"Thanks." I say, and he leaves the room.

I force myself off the soft, bouncy, comfortable bed and onto the cold floor of the tiled bathroom, carrying the medical kit in my hand. I set it down and stare at the shower and its many buttons. It must work exactly as the one on the train does, as the touch panel is precisely identical to the one on the train. Taking care to avoid the pink button with the bubbles again, I switch the water on to a medium flow and gingerly step into the waterfall. The waters rinse my hair and sooth my skin, and as I press a blue button this time, I am lathered in a smooth body gel, which leaves me glowing radiantly. I wash my hair in the water, taking my time with two coats and then a layer of conditioner, as I have plenty of time to spare before training at ten. I probe my open wounds with the disinfectant lotion. It stings, badly, and I feel it spreading down my arm. My arms spasm, before falling limply to my sides with no feeling at all. I try to move them, but only successfully on the tenth try, and find the pain gone. Switching the shower off, I step out of the mist smelling like fresh flowers, and cover my arms with the white bandages before letting the fans dry my body.

As I step back into the bedroom, I see an outfit lying on my freshly made bed. On closer inspection I find it is a pair of tight black leggings and a tight fitting short sleeve top all in one, in black with grey and red stripes running down the sides. I pull on some clean under clothes and slip the suit on over them, being careful not to nudge at the bandages. '9' has been printed on the sleeve and back of the outfit in clear font, so I instantly know it's a uniform and everyone else will be wearing the same, or very similar. Collecting a colour band from the desk, I grab a hairbrush and gather my lush, thick, gorgeous smelling hair into a bunch at the back of my head, securing the band around it. I check my appearance in the mirror, and my hair shines back, glossy and brown as chocolate. My new, blemish free skin glows from the shower concoctions. I step out of the bedroom door, suddenly feeling very exposed in this tight outfit. Milo isn't in the corridor, so I head to the main room and settle myself at the long table, already laid with many types of cutlery. My stomach rumbles as I look at the empty table, set and ready to eat food at. The avox stands by a cart, and gestures for me to approach. I do, nervously, never taking my eyes off the floor. He pushes a bowl into my hand, and points to a lumpy bowl of liquid the colour of old, faded grain.

"Yes, please." I nod, and he scoops some of the mush into my bowl and adds a layer of blood red topping on it. He picks up a certain spoon, and mimes stirring the red into the grain. I take the spoon. "Thank you." I look up into his creepy eyes, tackling the piecing glare. He looks at me curiously; eying me like a Capitol citizen might do a hunk of meat at the butcher shop. I turn away sharply, taking my warm bowl to the table.

* * *

Soon, Milo enters the room, also wearing the same clothes as me. "This is awfully tight, isn't it?" he asks, grinning, running his hands down his waist. He lazily flicks his stunning black waves out of his bright, shining clear eyes. My heart flutters again.

"I know." I say. "The game makers _will_ be able to see everything."

Milo laughs, and walks over to the avox, and for the first time, looks into his hellish eyes. He gets the same food I do, and in the avox's eye and I see a flicker of something. I'm not sure what, but it's not his usual stony glare that makes me break out into shivers or make my hairs stand up on end. Recognition, that's what it is. He looks at Milo curiously. He looks as if deciding something before he frantically grabs a pen and paper from his pocket. I walk over and stand next to Milo, watching him write upside down. _I know you. _His loopy hand writing reads.

"Do I know you?" Milo asks. I'm not sure how he couldn't remember those eyes. I wonder if he knows me.

He nods. _Something happened to me. Everyone thought I was gone. But it was the capitol, they took me away, made up some story. _

Milo frowns. "I don't know who you are."

A shadow of sadness passes over the avox's face. _Never mind then. I never thought I'd see you again. I've changed so much, could I really expect you to know me now? _A tingle works its way down my spine. I tug on Milo's sleeve.

"We can work it out later, Milo, come on, we need to eat before training."

"What's your name?" Milo ignores me and squints like he does when solving a puzzle. _I can't tell you. The same thing will happen to you, or worse, if you do anything about it._

"Okay. I'll work it out." He squints and rubs at his jaw, and takes his bowl and sits down next to me and we begin our meal. We gingerly taste the mush with the blood liquid, and surprisingly it tastes very sweet. Milo mixes his in like mine and we shovel the rest of it in our eager mouths before Rye, Ray, Bertie, Petal and Kalya walk in.

"The time is nine-thirty, so finish up your eating so we can talk serious strategy. And as you two are such close friends we'll be mentoring you together with the strategies, though in the arena it'll be individual mentors, though they'll still work together." Bertie orders, as they all collect plates and pile them with meats, broths and other divine tasting Capitol delicacies. "Remember, you need to gain some weight so load up on those carbs and protein." He says. I go and accumulate some bacon, sausages, ham, beef and a few slices of bread on my plate. _As if I'm going to be able to eat all this! _I eat as much as I can manage of the farm animals, most likely born and bred in district ten, our adjacent district, and then nibble on a bit of toast with butter and this jelly like substance they call blueberry jam. It's very delicious.

Feeling like I'm going to burst, I set down the toast, unable to finish it. Milo is in a similar state. Whilst the adults finish their food, I go and brush my teeth and return feeling much fresher. Petal jumps in front of me and slicks some eyeliner on my eyes in black, and applies some thin, natural powder to my face before I'm allowed to sit back down.

"So, Sienna and Milo." Ray begins "Sienna, focus on hand to hand combat today and knife work, as well as completing all the mandatory activities, which are hand to hand combat timings, gauntlet running time, and the assault course time. You must complete those three to the best of your abilities, as they are significant in getting better odds, and therefore more sponsors."

"I can run all right." I say, now feeling more confident there is a test I'm good at.

"Yeah, we can both run. We often do in the grain fields. We have learned to navigate the rocky surfaces, so I hope we can achieve good times in the gauntlet, as it is a near an example as we can get to training in nine." Milo says. I turn to look at him. "That sounds like an answer for an exam, Milo." I grin.

"Okay, so Milo, complete the three needed activities, and spend some times also building up weaponry experience. Spend the day focused on two weapons, like Sienna is hand to hand and knives. Try out spears and swords. If they don't work for you, find two others. Tomorrow will be survival stations and then before the scores you can brush up on all weapons and survival skills, like revision, okay?" Rye asks. We both nod, taking in the masses of instructions. "Good, because it's time for you to go to training now."

I stand up and position myself next to Milo and Ray, with Rye bringing up the rear, waiting for the lift. It arrives in seconds, and I step into the huge box and feel the pressure of Milo's hand in mine. "Remember, be friendly! And no rebellion starting please, Sienna!" Bertie shouts as the doors open. The two tributes from twelve are in the lift already, and Cortez smiles brightly, her grey, seam eyes glittering and dancing with happiness. "I'm so glad you two are in my group!" she says gleefully.

"We're glad you're in ours." I grin, looking at the silent boy up and down. I debate saying hello, though settle on not talking as he look like he's ready to tear me apart. And to think, he's not even a career. He sure acts like one rather than a scared child torn from his home. The lift takes us down to the training centre swiftly, and the pair from one joins us in the lift for the one or two stops. The blonde pair both give Milo and I some harsh looks, blatantly jealous of our show stealing, glimmering entry last night. Judging by their reaction, others will react similarly, and I am suddenly full of confidence at our entry, and I know we won't be over looked this year. But again, that can be a bad thing for us, as the careers already are giving us the death glare.

The doors open, and the mentors whisper some encouraging words to us six before departing back into the lift and to their floors. In my case, it's "Don't be hostile, but show you are tough, and if the guy from two does anything again, either laugh it off or joke right back. To be honest, he can still target you in the arena, though there are eleven others in your group, so he can get them, and still technically kill the other eleven in his group for individual glory, so don't worry too much until the time comes." I follow the two blondes from one into the centre of the huge gymnasium where everyone is standing in their districts around Lithium, the training instructor. Me and Milo part from them, and position ourselves between the quiet pair from eight and the glaring girl from ten. I look around the circle of tributes, and thankfully, to my advantage, I am taller than all the girls except Estella from One and the emotionless one from seven. Though to my dismay, almost all the boys are taller than me, despite me standing at a fairly tall five foot nine inches. The careers are all way above six foot two, and Milo is up with the careers, standing much taller than the shortest, which is Cortez. I am also among the thinnest, though I know I have a bit of unnoticeable muscle on my arms, however it doesn't even compete with the rippling muscles clinging to the boy from one and Gild. The unflattering tree costumes for the pair of seven differ completely to their tone, fit bodies that the uniform hugs now. The tributes turn to us, and I feel any confidence I have diminish in their glares. Part of me wishes we had a more subtle entry now…

"Welcome tributes." Lithium begins, nodding her head of short brown and silver hair to us. "You will have two and a half days of training to ready you for the games. I'm sure many of you are ready to get your hands on some weapons," the careers grin maliciously, giving some of the younger ones looks that blatantly say "You're the first to die at my hand."

"Though I cannot stress enough the importance of survival skills. When you're freezing in the arena, dying of thirst or stuck in a hurricane, what good is a sword or a knife going to be? You are advised to at least spend a little time on survival skills, and complete the three mandatory time trails, which are hand to hand combat with a trainer on basic moves, gauntlet running and the assault course. You must complete these in the first two days." Lithium says, projecting her voice so it booms around the huge room with little effort at all. "You are free to do want you wish, though there are a few rules: No fighting with another tribute. You'll have time for that in the arena, so have fun visualizing killing them for these three days. Also, I know Alina was very lenient with this rule the last few years, but as the new training instructor, I do not like bullying. Everyone is free to train where they wish, so don't you dare pressure anyone to move, or there will be consequences, such as loosing a day of vital training on skills you will need to survive. Is that clear, tributes?"

"Yes." A few mumble. The careers seem especially disheartened at the rule of no pressuring the younger ones. I bet they were looking forward to a day of intimidating them. "I said, do you understand, tributes?" Lithium shouts.

"Yes ma'am." Every single one of the twenty four tributes says loudly.

"Good!" she smiles. "Now go and train. The bell is for lunch, until then, get busy on these training stations." She steps off the podium, and instantly the careers are on the weapon stations. I watch Gild pick up a sword and instantly start fighting with a trainer. My mouth drops, and I feel a hand tapping my shoulder. It's Milo. "Come on, Si, let's go train, yeah?"

"He… He's so good." My lip trembles.

"He's been training all his life. To other district two citizens, he's probably just an amateur."

"And is that supposed to make me feel better?" I ask, turning away from the careers, and chuckle nervously. "Shall we go meet our group?"

* * *

We wander over to the pair from three again, and they greet us with bright smiles. I wonder if they know we are almost certainly going to die in the next week or two. "Hi Milo, Sienna." They greet us before turning back to the berries they're analysing.

"Either of you good with berries?" Doyle asks in his rough voice.

"I know a few from our district. I know that one's poisonous." I point to the red one he rolls between his thumb and forefinger. He looks to the trainer at the station, who nods. "Yes, that one's poisonous. Good for killing other people whilst they eat food as it tastes of nothing and blends completely with any dish. Well done." He praises me. Cyri and her district partner from five approach us, along with Cortez, who is chatting non stop with Cyri, who's having to crane her neck to look down far enough to talk to her. It even looks quite comical how incredibly short the little district twelve girl is. "Hello!" all three greet us simultaneously. We four nod our greetings.

"Our mentors reckon we should divide and learn everything from every station." Cyri says.

"That's what Rye and Ray say too." I nod my head in agreement. "I think all our group need to meet at lunch and get to know each other, as we will need a good strategy in the arena to crack that career group." I say, daring a glance at the careers, before feeling a gaze on me from above. Tilting my head from Gild slicing a dummy with a sword to the game makers, I see a few watching our group. I grasp the opportunity and take the chance to get better odds. Leadership.

"So, here's what we're going to do this session before lunch…"

* * *

**A/N- So hey viewers, another early update as during half term I actually wrote four really long chapters and have got loads of work ready to update now. Hope you liked this chapter, if you did or didn't, drop a quick review letting me know what worked and what didn't. Also, on my profile you can find the current list of tributes in 'The 175th Hunger Games' SYOT i'm going to begin writing soon and if you want to submit a tribute you cn see what spots are open :D Thanks for your continued support!**


	18. Chapter 18 Wind Ups (Training Day 1)

I stand at the hand to hand combat station with Doyle, Cyri, and the silent boy from her district who goes by the name Frederick. Gild and the pair from one finish up perfecting a few complicated moves until they're satisfied, and move back to the swords, spears, and sharp object stations. I watch their bodies turn and shape during combat, their muscles tensing and becoming even more visible. Even the girl sports plenty of muscle on her arms and a perfectly tone, well muscled body underneath the shear, thin fabric.

The girl from Gild's district stares longingly at him, and her throwing knife that always hits the heart or brain, goes way off target, just skimming the boarder of the body silhouette. Gild brushes unnecessarily close to me, his arm grazing mine. "And how are you today, Sienna?" He asks as he steps off the training mats, eyes scorching my hair, burning holes in my head until I turn to look at him. "I'm fine. Working on getting good odds to show I do stand a chance and will happily gain more sponsors than we already have." The game makers are looking at us, squinting over their gasses of punch. I know they're asking if there's going to be a fight. I'll happily fight him hand to hand when I know a few moves to match his. Gild chuckles, and anger begins to simmer inside me. How dare he laugh? How dare he think I don't have a chance? "

And how's your boyfriend?" He looks over my shoulder and Milo, who has gone to the climbing and camouflage stations with the silent pair from seven and chatty Cortez.

"He's not my boyfriend." I growl. I feel a blush spreading over my cheeks.

"Oh, so how about I can be your boyfriend, Sienna?" he asks, obviously just seeing if I would fall into a trap. I flush bright red and feel my skin burn as he laughs. "So, is that a yes then?" he asks. That's when I slap him round the face. My hand makes contact with his skin and across his angular, arrogant face before I even know what I'm doing. I drop it in shock, but root my feet to a spot. The sound echoes through the gymnasium, and everyone stops to stare. A silence falls around us, and every eye is watching, even the game makers stop drooling over today's special; roast birds of all sorts, by the looks of things, and turn to watch us. His hazel eyes widen in shock for a millisecond before he squashes his surprise as if the red hand mark round his face isn't there and I haven't just slapped his face.

"That's a definite yes then." Gild winks, eyes glinting evilly, a cruel snarl emerges as he licks his lips. "Everyone, this is my new girlfri-" I stop his speech again with another sharp slap. The next time he responds, catching my wrist before I can slap him a third time and restraining it with little difficulty. I feel a painful twinge in my arm, but keep my stony glare focusing on his, admittedly gorgeous, hazel eyes. I feel a bone click in my wrist as he slowly begins to twist it, and I know in a heart beat my bone would snap and render my right hand useless. I see peacekeepers jolt upright, and debate on whether to step in or not. _You're odds just got worse… _The voice tells me, and I knee him right in the crotch. He falls backward in pain, his harsh grip releasing on my arm and I flex my wrist, checking it is okay. I hear some of my fellow group clapping me. The game makers natter and watch me closely.

"I like them feisty." Gild says, trying to keep his pride, though everyone knows I have won this time. I stare him out until he walks away. Something tells me it was just too easy…

"Sienna." Milo walks up to me. As I lift my head to see Head Game maker Thyrll Fier nod at me he turns to someone with a tablet. _That better be my odds lowering. _Turning to face Milo, he wears a serious expression across his sharp face and currently cold blue eyes. "You know he's just trying to wind you up to give everyone a reason to kill you in the arena?" he asks. _Oh, of course, that's why it's so easy..._

"Yep, but look, I handled it well, and I think…" I drop my voice to a whisper "they may have just lowered my odds." I feel my eyes glint in happiness and Milo smiles a bit. "You just watch yourself, all right? I don't want you getting hurt unnecessarily."

"Yes mum." I roll my eyes and shove him gently. "I'm fine, okay. Why don't you go back over and train some more?" He nods meekly.

"See you later Sienna." Milo says flatly and walks back over to his group.

I step back over to the free hand to hand combat area and my trainer starts giving me the basics, whilst Doyle, Cyri and Frederick do the same with their trainers, as if nothing ever occurred.

* * *

I master moves quickly, easily getting the concept of what moves to be used when and how much force I need to do them. I bring my trainer down on every move in the basics, so we move onto the level moves the careers have just been recapping.

"This is a complicated one." She says, gesturing for another trainer. "I'll show you it on him first; you pay close attention to my stance and my hands, okay?" I nod and they start. The circle each other before she commences the fight. She stands with her left foot in front of her right but to the side a little, so her weight is balancing perfectly. In a split second she lunges and catches her victim off guard, grabbing his lower back with her right hand and grasping at his right arm with her left. He wriggles in the hold, and she twists suddenly on his arm, leaving it limp before flipping him over onto the floor face first, her hand still on his back. The trainer looks to me, "want to try it?"

"Let's go." I nod eagerly and get into position.

"So you saw how I brought him down? Get a firm grip on my lower back and one of my arms before forcing forward and flipping me over. Please don't twist my arm, I need that for teaching the others!" she laughs and I manage to get a hold of her by using some of the previous, more basic moves and linking them together to achieve a strong grasp on her. I check my balance before lunging and slicing her feet out from under her with mine, and then I push and rotate my wrists. Next thing I know is that she's on the floor with a bright smile on her face.

"Perfect first time!" she bounces up. "And don't mention this to them; but you're much better than the careers!" she says quietly, patting me on the back. "The way you link those moves together, it is amazing. You're a true natural, and you just go with what feels right for you, like the bringing my legs out from under me, which is a great technique, but watch in case they knife you during the process. You'll go far in these games, and I'll put a word in to Thryll to get your odds lowered a bit." She smiles as my face lights up.

"Thank you." I grin.

"No, thank you. It's been a while since I've had a student who could bring me down without me falling on purpose at their frail attempts. You're a good fighter. Do you want to learn some more?"

* * *

**A/N- Not a long chapter today guys (and maybe a bit boring- I didn't like it much other that Sienna completely owning Gild XD) as I've split this chapter into two parts, so you'll get the second part of training day one either tomorrow or the next day :D Please keep sharing this story with your friends and keep submitting in tributes for the 175th Hunger Games! The form is on my profile and available spots are listed underneath :)**


	19. Chapter 19 Fallouts (Training Day 1)

**A/N- So here's the second part to Training, Day one. Hope it's alright, and there's a bit of conflict and drama like in the last chapter I promised some of my viewers :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

After I've finished up and the hand to hand combat station with much success, I travel to the knot station with Cyri, who is less than even a little successful in her attempts at hand to hand combat. Over the time I begin to get to know her, as she does me. It amazes me how people with so different lifestyles can still get on when pushed together in an arena to kill. She is the middle child of seven, with three younger triplets and three older siblings. They live in a small concrete house on the edge of district five, and all of them have to work in the repulsive factories to get little money, and still the children by force have to regularly take out tessera. She also used to have a twin of her own, before he was reaped for district five two years ago at twelve. I remember him; he sported the exact same bright ginger hair and sparkling blue eyes as his sister, and made it through the bloodbath before being cruelly mauled to an unfortunate end by the girl from One. I'm sure Cyri, beneath her quiet, calm personality, part of her is screaming for revenge; an explosion waiting to happen…

"Look, you insignificant brat," Estella hisses loudly, drawing my eyes to her and the knife station. "Just because we have you in our group, doesn't mean you have to hang around us all the time! Get lost!" Her garish voice rises, attracting attention. The misfortunate twelve year old boy from eight is the receiving figure of her spite. _I'd love to see someone put her in line. She could use it- she's so up her self it is unreal! _

"But Estella," he says, looking up at her "I'm on your team!"

He doesn't know where to stop. I gasp along with Cyri as the pretty blonde deftly twirls a knife between her fingers and brings it to his neck. It glints and the blade glimmers in the lights.

"That doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you in the arena, you despicable worm." She spits onto the floor at his feet and turns away haughtily, mindlessly letting the knife fly. It pierces the dummy, landing firmly, sticking in its forehead. That shot wasn't luck, just pure skill. Well, the thought of people getting past their differences to co-operate is short lived, and I guess never exists when it's involving careers.

"Better steer clear of her." Cyri says quietly, looking down at her knot she's busy attempting to tie. It isn't going very well, and just looks like a messy coil of rope, though I can't say mine is any better. I glare at the length of my rope. To say knots aren't my forte is a horrific overstatement. I'm sure she's thinking of how her brother was brutally murdered by the same district.

"I agree. She just looks for fights." I frown at the rope in my hand I've been troubling myself over for thirty minutes now, and throw it to the floor in frustration.

"Come on, let's go and do something else." I stand curtly and abandon the rope and the trainer desperately trying to tell us how to tie them correctly.

We find ourselves with Milo and Cortez at the snares station, and I can't help thinking how good friends all four of us would've been if we'd met outside the games. Cortez is laughing and Milo smiles brightly and his eyes twinkle as they talk. Cyri and I sit down next to them, and Cortez is immediately chatting to us and involving us in the conversation. They show us the snares they've made already today with rope, twigs and wire. Milo's look particularly impressive, and Cortez's aren't bad, and they both work.

"Well, looks like we have our food source for the games!" Cyri laughs. "Did you see Estella and the small boy from eight?" she asks.

"Who couldn't?" Cortez grins. "The game makers were enjoying it, maybe even a little too much. You should've seen their faces light up as she pressed the knife against his neck!"

"No, I'll tell you what you should've seen; me and Sienna failing at the knot station just then! We can't tie a knot for anything."

"Yep, we are officially screwed if we end up on our own." I agree.

"Well snares are easy really, you just-" Milo begins.

"I don't even want to know." I interrupt, rubbing a suddenpain from between my eye brows. "You be all snare-y, I'll make sure I am good at hand to hand combat." I say tiredly.

"Looks like old snappy Sienna is back again." Milo remarks, and the two girls chuckle. I stand up and flounce away.  
_I am not snappy! He knows I'm not snappy! _I hear someone getting up behind me and trying to catch up, but I lunge for the huge tree and begin to scale it, ignoring the instructor's orders and the queue to get instructions before starting. I know I'm a natural, like I apparently am in hand combat, as soon as my hands greet the cool bark and my feet leap into the air as I jump onto the tree. I find holds for my hands and feet, and stick close to the trunk until I get high enough to see over the whole gymnasium. My pursuer hasn't been following me up the tree, and I relax against a firm branch, closing my eyes and letting my brain be soothed by the silence this high up. A snap of a branch causes my eyes to flick open some fair time later, and I see Milo sitting in the tree before me.

"Go away." I glare at him.

"Ouch. Look, I was only joking, Si." He says.

"No, you weren't. I'm not snappy; I never have been, not until now, and even so, it's understandable, as we are almost definitely going to die soon. It's obvious you're just trying to impress those two girls down there." I say spitefully. "Which one is it? The twelve year old or the ginger one?" I snarl and turn away. "She's a bit young for you, isn't she? And I thought Cyri wouldn't be your type. But then if you think I'm snappy I guess you don't know me at all, so how do I know you?"

Milo doesn't speak.

"Please, just leave me alone for a bit." I say, my voice much weaker now.

"But Sienna-"

"Go away, Milo." I stand up in the high tree and look down over the centre. There is a climbing wall to my left, with some ropes at the top.

"Sienna, listen to me, please, I'm sorry, okay?" I eye the ropes as he talks, and position my feet on the edge to jump off. Milo's hand reaches for my back as he hopelessly grasps at the back of the outfit.

I jump out of the tree, my toes flexing as I leave the surface, my body shaking with adrenalin and fear, the air pushing my hair off of my face, and stretch my arms to grasp at the ropes hanging from the ceiling. My hands clasp around the rope and I slide down, only catching myself on the huge knot at the end of it. Raw, my hands are, as the rope slices away at my skin, rubbing it red. My arms buckle and I force myself to climb up. All those years of carrying and lifting those heavy bags has done my arms good, and I heave myself up the rope, passing Milo watching wide eyed on the tree and grasp at the secured ropes across the ceiling. I easily work my way across the ceiling to the climbing wall and then work my way down, holding tight until my knuckles are white on the colour ledges. The ropes instructor and climbing instructors stare at me as I hop down from the wall.

"Was that good?" I ask, smiling sarcastically. They nod. I glare at them and Gild who is getting ready to climb the wall.

"Not bad, cutey." His irritating voice speaks.

"Shut up, Gild." I say as hostile as possible and don't even bother to look at him. I work my way through tributes back to the snare station and sit down with a sigh.

"Sienna, you know he is only joking, he's just trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit." Cortez says.

I make a sound of dissatisfaction. "You too?" I spring to my feet again, and Cyri stands too. "I'm just going to go round by myself for a bit, okay? I'll see you two at lunch. It's not either of you two, I'm just not in a good mood at the moment." I hesitantly add, remembering to not be too hostile.

"You can't keep walking away from people, Sienna. You need to listen and talk to them sometime." Cortez says. "You need to listen to Milo."

"Look." Looking down on her small, fragile frame, I spin to face her. "I don't want to talk to Milo or either of you at the moment. I need to clear my head and get my thoughts together, okay? Just leave me alone and we can talk all you want at lunch." I say, maybe a bit too spitefully to someone who is on my team. She just shrugs and Cyri smiles slightly at me as I turn and walk away.

* * *

Before the bell for lunch, I cover the archery station alongside the silent girl from seven. I say alongside, but mean I randomly walk up and stand next to her after picking up a quiver with some arrows and a bow. I like her, in a way, as neither of us want to speak to each other. I gain some basic experience from the instructor, and attempt to load a bow as she rapidly shoots the moving targets. I struggle even stringing the arrow, and only just manage to hit a stationary target, so I watch her for a while before she feels my eyes.

"How are you so good with a bow?" I ask her.

"I shot a lot back in my district when I wasn't working." She says, her face showing little, if any emotion, though I see I flicker of sadness in her eyes. "My dad made me a bow and I've been shooting for ten years now. You're in my group aren't you?" she turns back to the targets, loading again.

"Yes, I am. So you're from seven, so are you good with axes too?" I ask.

"Yep." She lets the arrow fly, hitting the heart again. She'll have good odds. "I can throw them as well as fighting close combat with them." She sets down the bow, satisfied with her session. "Well since we have to work with each other," she sighs, frowning as if the subject pains her "what are you good at?" the older girl asks.

"Hand to hand combat and climbing, surprisingly, considering there are no trees in my district."

"You're nine, aren't you? Come here." she studies my thin body before walking to the axe station.

"Yes, I am." I follow her on command.

"Well, you don't have any weapon experience yet, so why not learn from the best? Aaron!" she calls, and the boy from her district jogs over from the dummies which uses are usually swords, knives and other career friendly weapons, still holding a heavy axe. He looks at me unsurely, before offering his hand. "Hello, nine." He says stiffly.

"I have a name, you know. It's Sienna." I say. He just nods.

"She's on our team, and doesn't seem to be good with shooting, so I'd figure we should teach her about axes." She blonde says.

"But why? I thought our plan is to keep ourselves to ourselves in case there is a twist which may mean our own team will kill us and know our strengths." He asks.

"Listen, she's seen me shoot, I've seen her climb, and she's never climbed before. It's like she is made for district seven, now show her how to hold an axe." She orders, and Aaron thrusts the axe into my hands. I blink in surprise at the two from seven are attempting to help me. Behind their masks there's at least friendly, but I am paranoid, and my mind ticks onto the idea of them possibly only doing this for their own purposes or some other plot or plan. They don't exactly seem the type for group work. The metal and wood feels heavy in my hands as I clasp at the handle desperately, feeling it slipping from my hands. Aaron rolls his eyes and adjusts the axe in my hands and leads us to the main axe station. After a few goes with different, close combat moves, I find I'm not terribly bad with an axe, and the two district seven tributes smile in triumph. "Right, you're staying with us in the arena- you're a good fighter. Do you want to train with us until lunch?" the girl asks. I nod, and we continue working on our axe skills, throwing and close combat before meeting with Doyle and Elizabeth from three and construct different means of shelter with little conversing, which suits me and the two from seven. Doyle and Liz cope well with typing the knots whilst the strong sevens hold the materials in place. I use my logic to plan and conduct the construction. There is no mention on anything other than ideas for the shelter in different climates and weather, and all five of us our fully engrossing ourselves into this activity.

* * *

Too soon, the bell is ringing out, and I head into the dining room with Aaron and his partner, and Doyle and Liz. Cyri and eager to talk Cortez are approaching us as we sit at a table a comfortable distance away from the career table. I wedge myself between Liz and Aaron, who seems to trust me a little more now, for protection, as the others seat themselves opposite, so I am forced to look at Cortez. _Well she certainly isn't a shy one. _I glare at her and she looks blankly at me.

"I'll talk later, Cortez, alright?"

"You said that earlier. It's later now." She says determinedly.

"Look, kid." Aaron speaks up, his voice threatening. "Sienna doesn't want to talk right now, and we need to talk to her, so why don't you go away and give her some space for a bit, huh?"

"Fine," Cortez lifts herself up. "But I'm talking to you after training, please, Sienna?" she asks, looking much younger and more weak and more like a quiet twelve year old than she is five seconds before. "I'm sorry if I'm being pushy, but you and Milo are close friends, and I can see that, and I don't want you two to fall out over a silly joke I foolishly laughed at." She gets her tray and begins to walk away to another table with Milo and a few others including the two quiet boys from ten and eleven and silent Frederick.

"I promise I'll talk after training." I say.

"Thank you." Cortez smiles, her pushy demeanour vanishing, and I realise she is doing it all with a good heart. "Milo will really appreciate it. You two need each other." She sets her tray back down and beckons the rest of our group of twelve over. Aaron and Doyle push two tables together and somehow we all fit round. I get to know everyone generally, and most of them have really nice personalities, and I know if I can relax a bit I can get on well with anyone in the group. I still prefer district three, seven and Cyri, as they know when it's good to talk to me and when not to push me, even though we don't know each other particularly well.

After a lunch full of friendly chatter, warm bread, tomato soup, and a hunk of meat, we return to the training room for a few more hard working hours. I successfully avoid Milo, slipping off and completing the berry station, with extensive help from the trainer and Aaron and his partner, Willow, apparently who's name comes from a type of tree in their district. There are no trees in nine… I think back to the endless fields of amber grain and my heart sinks, but after a nudge from the two I stop feeling so sorry for myself and get on with it. Also, we then move on to knife work, and I find to my pleasant surprise I can throw fairly accurately from a distance and strike in close combat in places that'll inevitably kill my victim. Gild's face appears on the dummy as I brutally charge at it with five knives in my hands, letting three fly, poised, glittering silver blades in the air, lodging themselves in the heart, the head and somewhere in the middle. Usually, I assume the victim would strike now, so I duck and forward role instinctively, using techniques picked up from hand to hand combat earlier and easily jab the two knives into his back and in his liver. That took time and practice, but I never know, that one routine may save my life in the arena where anyone and everyone is your enemy, whether they're on your team or not. Claps from the trainer, and then a bell sounds, and I head off to the lift, discussing my strengths and weaknesses with Aaron and Willow and our plans for tomorrow, ignoring the intense gazes from the careers.


	20. Chapter 20 Make Ups

**A/N- Hi viewers! First of all, a massive thank-you to all who have viewed and reviewed nd shared with your friends, especially for the last chapter I updated, as I suddenly have had a huge increase of views! (I somehow got 200 in 12 hours, and the other days surrounded that massive surge, I've had tonnes of views! Also, I now only need eight more tributes for The 175th Hunger Games, so please get anyone else you know on here to send one in! :) I can't wait to start them now :D**

Guest review- (Lose and loose) Thank you so much! Most of the time I don't really realise whether I'm typing loose or lose, so thanks for pointing that out! I'll try and correct those in my next chapters :)

* * *

Rye and Ray are settling on the large, smooth surface sofa as I walk into the room, breathing in the floral scent, a breath of fresh air comparing it to the sweaty training centre stuck underground with no windows. They turn to look, and I pull my hair out of the restricting band, letting my waves fall over my shoulders like blanket. Both wear a grin on their faces.

"What's up?" I ask, seating myself opposite them on a chair, which is just as comfortable as the sofa.

"You mean what's down?" Ray squeals. "Your odds are brilliant! What did you do in there?" her eyes are wide and excitement gleams as she looks at me, maybe bearing a wild, mad glint in her sudden happiness. I can't help but grin.

"Well it turns out that Rye was right, I am good at hand to hand combat, and throwing knives and close knife work." I say joyfully, finally letting my achievements sink in. I've impressed the sponsors and the game makers; can I finally allow myself to think of the possibility of doing well in the arena? No. No I can't, not whilst Gild and the careers are out their watching and waiting to kill me with their own sadistic weaponry skill.

"Did you learn any survival skills? And what about friendships?"

"Allies, Ray, allies. Not friendships." Rye grinds his teeth together. "Never get the two confused, Sienna."

"I won't, Rye." I say, thinking of Cyri in particular. I already know her life story and she knows mine. I realise how close we've become just over the first day, despite us being so very different. "And I discovered through a rather misfortunate episode I am excellent at climbing trees and swinging. Also I made shelters with Doyle and Liz, and Aaron and Willow."

Rye nods, making mental notes.

"The pair from three and seven?" Ray asks.

"Yes, and I'm useless with berries and a bow and arrows, but Aaron taught me how to use as axe in fighting, so I'll stick to maybe spears and knives tomorrow along with the other survival skills like fire making and camouflage and edible insects." I say, mindlessly fiddling with my hair and thinking of how hungry I suddenly am.

"Anyway, what are my odds?" I ask, my eyes drifting from the two victors to the door off the dining area, willing it to open and the frosty avox to make an appearance with some mouth watering food. No such luck. My odds, however, completely stun me, and my hunger temporarily subsides.

"Seventeen to one?" I blink, mind thrown off. "I knew they lowered me, but by that much?" I ask, astounded.

"Yep." Ray claps gleefully. "You have the best non career odds, and Milo's aren't bad either. His are twenty-five to one." She says, her voice less happy. Twenty-five weren't great odds at all.

"I don't think he touched any weapons today." I squint, trying to remember. "He can make good snares and tie knots. And he chased my up the tree, even though I didn't want to talk to him." I say glumly, remembering my promise to talk. I have changes everywhere in my mind, when have I ever in my life held a grudge?

"Okay, thank you Sienna, please keep up the good work." Ray stands and embraces me in a big hug, ignoring my sweaty body wet under the tight material. "I'll talk to you both later, now go and get some clean clothes on and then when Milo's back we'll eat."

Showering, my body cools off under the cold jets of powerful water, and I emerge smelling like tropical fruits and squeaky clean, my hair puffy and in loose, light waves down my back. Slipping into a pair of three quarter length jeans with a simple white vest top with butterflies sewn down the side in soft pastel colours: the same pale blues and candyfloss pinks of the sunset sky across the capitol out of my window, the dark buildings silhouettes against the soft sky, I run a bristle brush through my locks before shutting my bedroom door behind me and venturing out into the sitting room. A shattered looking Milo is lying, stretching out on the sofa talking to Rye and Ray. His eyes are closed, and by his body language I see he is in pain. I step further, eying him. A long, bloody gash up his left arm oozes thick, clumpy blood, trying to clot and heal. The avox is attending him, holding a pad now to his arm and pouring a liquid into it that makes Milo howl. I clasp my hands over my ears and run back into my room, throwing myself down onto the bouncy bed. I bury my head under the masses of pillows, trying to block out the pain which in a few days will be all I know.

After a while, the terrible sounds of Milo's dealthy screams cease, and I gently ease myself off the bed and back out to see him sitting upright chatting with Rye and Ray, as if nothing has happened. I venture closer, heading to Milo's back, sitting away from me.

"And then she jumps out of the bloody tree, and I think she's going to fall and die!" he says, rather animatedly, and I freeze behind him. "I think my heart stopped. I thought she'd fell." I hear him sniff and watch him wipe at his eyes. _Is he just acting or-?_ "But then she started climbing up again, pulling herself up again. I thought I'd killed her." Milo gulps, and I walk casually across the room and settle on a chair.

"I told you to leave me alone." I say, glaring at my entwining fingers.

"Come on, you know I was joking, Si, why did you go and scare me like that?" He blinks a few times, and the extra dampness in his eyes retreats, his eyes turn cold and intruding.

"I wasn't trying to scare you. I was trying to get away from you." I look up to meet Milo's gaze that sits intently on my face. "I just don't know why you call me snappy when I've never been snappy my whole life, or all the time you've known me." I then turn to our mentors. "He was joking about me just to impress Cyri and Cortez."

"I've heard the story, Sienna." Rye says tiredly.

"So you don't want to hear my side?" I ask, eying him firmly.

"I don't need to. He jokes; you take it the wrong way, climb a tree and make everyone think you're committing suicide. Pretty simple and stupid, don't you think?"

"Well when you put it like that…" I mumble. The room falls into uncomfortable silence. "I don't want the games coming between our friendship." Milo says. "Or anyone else. It was a joke, yeah?" His eyes are wide and pleading. "I want us to be okay, you've never held a grudge before, Si."

"The Games always come and break up friends, Milo, and you know that. You expect everything to be fine and happy like it always has been?" Rye and Ray walk out the room, leaving me and Milo alone.

"I don't see why it can't be until we die." He says, finally breaking eye contact and flickers down to look at his fingers entwining together, weaving in and out nervously. "I don't want us to be like this the last few days we spend together."

I sigh, and look deep into his begging eyes. His eyes touch my heart, and my shoulders relax from their tense position. I see things from his point of view, and begin to understand. Rising from my seat, his eyes follow me, and I circle round the sofa and sit close next to him. I take his fidgeting hands in mine.

"I'm sorry for over reacting." I say quietly. "I want it to be like normal too."

"I won't do it again, I'm sorry, Si." He pulls me into his arms, and I nestle my head against his shoulder, his strong, comforting arms enclosing me and his head resting against mine. Instantly, I forgive him, and see everything is just a joke. His steady heartbeat is loud in my ears as his soft, warm breath tickles the back of my neck. I close my eyes, and imagine we're really back in district nine. If it weren't for the games, maybe I could be serious about having a relationship with Milo, but when there's still a chance of one or both of us dying, what's the point? One of us will only get hurt.

He draws away from me, and catches my face with his hands, cupping my skin against his smooth, blemish free hands. Milo forces me to look deep into his eyes, full of relief, happiness, and something else I can't quite pin down. My heart flutters as I watch his long eye lashes flitter as he blinks, and I wonder how the long, black hairs don't tangle as he does so. I am met once again, by his pale blue eyes, and he slips a cold object into my hand, and gives me a squeeze. I find my eyes wandering to his perfectly shaped lips and their unchapped surface, and I have to quickly avert them back up to his heart stopping eyes. "Thank you." He whispers, almost eerily quietly into my ear, his waves brushing my neck again and sending a tingle down my spine. His hands catch mine again, and he pulls us to our feet, and gently opens my cupped hands, revealing a rather breath taking, beautiful necklace. A long, silver chain loops through two, small metal holes, connecting a heart of two halves together with the silver. One half is as amber as my eyes and the endless fields of nine, whilst the other is as crisp and cool as Milo's glinting eyes, and the pale blue hue of the sky. The two halves interlock through twists and turns and the colours merge to a pretty pale purple in the middle.

"It's beautiful." I whisper. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Milo grins softly. "Rye helped me pick it out with Khiry last night after you'd gone to sleep. It took us a while, but you like it, so."

"Yes, and very much so." I look at him before my eyes flicker back downwards to his gift and the chain I can't keep from my fingers slinking over the smooth, cold metal, wrapping it over and round them. I fall back into his arms, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. His strong arms close round me again, and rock me on the sofa until my breathing slows and I drift off to sleep, his comforting arms wrapping tightly around me.

* * *

Startling, I wake, my eyes darting around the dull room. I hear Milo's slight breathing next to me, and his face looks too angelic in the dim room, his sharp cheekbones looking smoother, and his face softer. In my fist I still clasp at the necklace, and I slip it into my trouser pocket, and step up silently from under a blanket that has appeared over Milo and I. Glaring at the clock through the darkness, it reads 01:20. I groan quietly, frowning in disappointment. Milo stirs, but doesn't awaken. As my eyes adjust to the dimness, I see we are alone in the room, but voices can be heard in hushed tones off in the bedroom corridors. Padding slowly and carefully over to the corridor, I get into hearing distance.

"Why did he give her that damned necklace?" I hear the distinct, agitated voice of Kalya. How she is whispering I do not know. I didn't even think she knew what a whisper was!

"They're best friends and they care about each other." Rye explains quietly.

"I get that, but why give her a necklace the shape of a heart? To me it definitely seems more like a couple gift than a friendship thing." She pauses "And the way you got it so their eye colours merge to one in the middle? So obvious. It's such a couple gift, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do!" Rye says sharply. He lowers his voice. "And besides, Sienna's not dumb; she won't get false intentions from a necklace, Kalya."

"But what if she does? Or has? Or what if he does? I though the idea was we get them friends again, not lovers! Yes, they're on the same team, but think how suicidal the other will be if one dies, or they have a rule change?"

I think I may have just heard the smartest thing to ever come out of Kalya's mouth. I think of Milo: his adoring face when we were riding on the chariot. What if Kalya's right (for once in her life)? If Milo and I both feel the same way, what will become of us in the arena? What would it be like getting so much closer to someone just to have them snatched from your grasp? The delicate necklace turns to stone in my pocket, as does my heart. The heaviness makes me sigh in realisation, but I swiftly turn silent again as the pair stop talking.

"Did you hear that? What if they are hearing us right now?" Kalya asks, panicking.

"Chill, Kalya." Rye says, voice dripping with boredom. "They're sleeping, there was no noise what so ever. But anyway, I've got no problem with them being a couple if the both feel the same way. No problem at all. This may be their last few days together, so if they do, oh, I don't know- confess their undying love for each other? Then that's fine. They're on the same team anyway and are both smart enough to know the dangers, consequences and chances they'll have to take in the arena."

Kalya mumbles a reply. I then hear, "Maybe them being a couple will get them more sponsors. But think of the result of the two admitting they have feelings for each other."

"Yes. I'll talk to them anyway. Right, now I'll check on them and we'll go to sleep. We have to discuss training again with them tomorrow, and I'll have a private chat with Sienna and then Milo. Good night, Kalya." Rye says, and I hear him padding towards me. I leap up from against the wall in frenzy, sprint in a whirl and then hurdle the coffee table and throw myself over Milo onto the huge sofa, quickly tugging the blanket over us and slowing my breathing as Rye appears in the doorway. I flick my eyes shut.


	21. Chapter 21 A Slip On The Gauntlet T-Day2

**A/N Hey veiwers! I have literally just seen I broke the 2,000 viewer mark! Been such a great month for views and reviews so thank you all so much :'D Let's end the year on a high and get me to 2800 please?! :D**

**BloodPixie140- More Rye and Ray coming up in the next few chapters :D Thank you!**  
**mockingjay.22xx- Thank you so much for your lovely reiew, it made my day :D**  
**Radio Free Death- Thank you ever so for spending a fair bit of your time critiquing my work, it's a great help to me to know where I can improve and make things better or phrase them differently or what bits of the text actually sounds alright or where the relationships make sense. Thanks!**

**Also, I'd like to say I made a little mistake a few chapters back. It was in chapter fifteen, I've now corrected it. Basically, I said Milo's older brother died when he was fourteen, and I didn't realise it didn't make sense at the time. His older brother actually died when he was eight (a time in childhood where play fighting is a pretty frequent thing. Well, in my school it was. Battles every lunch time XD). Please excuse the silly mistake!**

* * *

My back is straight in the chair, my clothes from yesterday still on my body. I wipe the sleep from my eyes, and force myself to focus of Rye and Ray's serious faces across the desk from mine. The door is bolted, and Milo is off talking to Bertie, Kalya, Khiry, Petal and Stem to keep him busy, I assume, or about the interview clothes. A hand waves in front of my drooping eyes. I jerk upright, willing myself to focus on their faces.

"Sienna?" Rye asks.

"Yes? Speak to me before I fall back to sleep, please." I manage a smile. The pair also smiles.

"We want to talk to you. About Milo." Ray says softly. I feel the cool metal hanging round my neck, where Milo had clipped it together round my neck for me this morning. I blush at the memory, feeling his gentle finger tips running over my neck again. "What about him?" I ask.

"Well it's quite obvious you like him." Ray says. Rye turns, and looks at her crossly. "Ray!" he squeaks irritably.

"Even if that is true, I know the arena is no place for a romance." I say flatly, pushing his face from my mind, and the joy etched out on it when I accepted the necklace.

"Right, Sienna, it's confession time. Do you, or do you not have more than friendly feelings towards Milo?" Rye asks.

I feel an undeniable blush take over my face.

"That's a yes then. So you would date him?" asks Rye, who looks at me with squinting eyes, examining my face.

"Yeah, I guess, but-"

"We could use this to get more sponsors, you know!" Ray interrupts. Another angry look is shot her way by Rye. And another by me.

"If I do like Milo, and find he does like me too, there is no way I'm playing the romance for sponsors. It'll be real and pure. I detest the stupid acts everyone puts on year after year. There's no way I'm going to be a hypocrite and act just like them."

"So anything, if anything happens, will be pure natural? Nothing fabricated for sponsors?" Rye asks.

"No. I'm not going to fabricate anything for money."

"You realise this money if the difference between life and death?"

"Yes, I do." I say simply. _But what I have left of it is my life and it's my choice what I do with it. I'm not making my life a lie. _

Rye sighs and leans back in his chair, tapping a pen on his pearly white teeth. "Look, Sienna, we don't want you to be forced into anything, but you know more people will consider sponsoring you if you two are a couple in the arena."

"I get what you're saying, but how would Milo feel about this? I mean I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me. He won't pretend either."

"Fine, I guess it's the tragic best friends angle for now then." Rye says. "Off you go, please send Milo, Khiry and Petal in to us. They're in the dining room." Rye smiles, opening the door for me in a gentlemanly fashion. "Thanks."

I cross the apartment to where Milo and the group are sitting, and all eyes are on me as I walk in. "Hi." I say, somewhat nervous and feeling as if I've intruded in their conversation. "Hey, what did they want to talk about?" Milo asks.

"Oh, nothing." I say, dismissively as Milo eyes me curiously. "Nothing! Look, anyway, Rye and Ray want to talk to you and Khiry and Petal." I smile at the three as they leave me alone with Kalya, Stem and Bertie. They're not exactly my favourite people to sit and talk to, but Bertie is okay, and I avoid any conversation with Kalya. We chat about training and today's strategy over breakfast, before they send me off to shower and dress. Everyone is waiting in their clothes when I get back.

"Are you kidding? Training already?" I ask, exasperated, wiping my hands over my face.

"Yes, you know what you're doing today?" Rye asks me.

"Yes. Can we go now? It'll be so awkward and embarrassing if we hold everyone up because we're late." The clock on the wall reads 09:59. Milo pushes out of his chair simultaneously with Rye as an answer. The lift ride is instant, and this time Ray and Rye just see us to the doors and let us take the lift ourselves.

"So, what did Rye and Ray want to talk to you about?" Milo asks, all too casually.

"Nothing. Why?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh, just something they said." Milo says, waving a hand, swatting the conversation away. Why is it he seems far too eager to talk about what they said to me, but when it comes to their conversation he won't talk?

I sigh. "Okay. So today, some survival skills and a brush up on weapons? I'd like you to meet Willow and Aaron too; they're the pair from seven."

"I thought you didn't like them?" Milo squints at me, still avoiding looking down.

"Well that was before you chased me up a tree and I jumped out of it. Funny how things change you, isn't it?" Milo grins at me, and the lift doors slide open. We swiftly slot into place, thankfully not the last to arrive; that is district six and eight's jobs. The careers glare at them viscously. Ouch. I'd hate to be in their shoes right now. Milo laughs beside me, and I pivot to him, demanding an explanation.

"They look like you when you're in a rubbish mood."

I give him a sharp elbow in the ribs and a bright smile. "Shut up, Scott."

"As if! It's funny getting you all wound up." He sticks his tongue out and shoves me as we take off to the stations.

Twenty minutes later, I sit, legs crossed opposite Milo on the floor, twirling rope in my hands, trying to tie the knot I attempted yesterday. He gently tries to explain it to me, and fends off anyone who comes near us enough for me to get distracted. His hands tie the knot slowly, for my benefit, however I know in reality he could tie it in mere seconds. The knot tangles again in my hands, and I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to concentrate. I rub my temples lightly and glower at the rope. "I can't do it, Milo. Knots aren't my thing."

"Patience, it'll come." He says, eyes meeting mine before readjusting the rope.

"In the arena there's no time. And patience isn't really my thing, you know that."

"Fine." He sets down the rope. "What would you like to do next then, Sienna?" He asks, waving farewell to the knot tying trainer, who surely loves Milo and his ability with knots and snares. "Your choice, pick anything."

"You haven't tried any weapons yet, have you?"

We end up at the spear station, nervously forcing ourselves through the huddle of the careers- District One, Two and Four, and it seems they've adopted the girl from Six to their group too, though what good she'll do them is beyond me. She's weak, frail, and the only thing with a possible advantage to her is her aim is decent, as I see as a light knife releases from her hand, striking the dummy two inches off the heart. However, soon we find it's nothing comparing it to Milo's brute force with a spear, though it takes him a while to get into the swing of things, his shots at the beginning far too weak. Now, after an hour perfecting his spear work, he's successfully hitting the target every time, managing a heart, stomach or brain every so often. I have a go, feeling the lightweight spear with a triangle spear head in glinting silver poised perfectly, waiting for someone to select it. And so I do, gripping the spear firmly I line up and take a shot at the dummy. I aim for the heart. My throw is way off target, and lodges itself in the back wall, a few feet from where the careers are standing. The glare at me, before they begin to laugh at my failure. Gild smirks and I catch his voice, "Maybe spears aren't your weapon, Cutey." I can't help my face turning a tomato red, and turn away from the group and Milo and head back off to the knives to reassure myself of my skills.

"Come on," Milo says "Spears just aren't your thing. Don't let those stupid, know-it-all careers get to you."

"No way." I say sarcastically. "I only missed the dummy by what, four miles?" I smile and laugh at my failure. "How is it possible to have such a good aim with knives and yet not with a spear?"

"It's wasn't four miles… More like five." Milo chuckles. "Though I have no idea, but well done for being the first person, probably in all of Panem, to manage to miss by that much and still be able to hit the heart of the same dummy with a throwing knife." Milo laughs, and gives me a grin. "Now, Miss Fail, what should we try next?"

I elbow him in the ribs, causing him to give me a stern, offended look before we both begin to laugh again. "Oh, I don't know, why don't we get those time trial things out of the way, and then we can try to boost our odds a bit more?" I ask, and Milo agrees, so we head off to complete the hand to hand combat time first.

We are given a series of twenty moves, rating from easy to hard, and for each one we must successfully pin down the trainer. I look to the total times already set on the board as I stretch out before competing.

1. District two: Gild 231 seconds

2. District two: Paige 246 seconds

3. District seven: Aaron 250 seconds

4. District one: Gleam 252 seconds

5. District one: Estella 268 seconds

6. District twelve: Jasper 350 seconds

7. District three: Elizabeth 377 seconds

_Those are some tough times… _I jump up and down on the spot before stepping onto the mat, facing the trainer and his glinting purple eyes. Gild's time he set this morning is a record breaker; the fastest male to complete the hand to hand combat ever. I grind my teeth together and picture his face on the trainer I'm ready to bring down. "So, Nine, here is the first move." He shows me each move before getting me timed on it, brining him down. I manage the easy ones in a matter of seconds, much like the careers themselves have done. We go on to the medium and then progress to the harder ones, and I take a little more time on each new move, though I know my time is still good. Milo claps me on as I bring the trainer down for the nineteenth time, and I check my current times. District nine: Sienna 190 seconds. I only have one move to go, and forty one seconds to do it in if I want to beat Gild. It's the hardest move, and I watch carefully as the trainer talks me through it. I haven't seen anything like it before, either in the games or in the training centre. I struggle in his lock, but some how manage to worm free and trap his arms. I twist, painfully hard, before trying to flip him over, but instead he falls on top of me, effectively leaving me trapped. In the games no one would waste an opportunity like this to kill anyone, so I swiftly kick out and eventually manage to pin him down. A whistle blows and they process my times. It feels like an eternity, waiting for my time, and I know my last move wasn't perfect, no where near, in fact.

Finally, my time flashes up as I wash the sweat from my hair.

District nine: Sienna 230 seconds.

I stare, dumbstruck at the time at the top of the leader board, my mouth open in shock, my eyes oblivious to the careers playing with the weapons dangerously whilst their eyes are set on me, ready to strike, ready to kill. Milo breaks my frozen stature with a warm hug. "Well done!" he says happily, his embrace comforting and natural as I bury my face into his shoulder. "Great job, Sienna. You only just set the record time. They can't not give you perfect odds now!" he jumps up and down with me as the relief and joy sinks in. "I beat all the careers." I say, unbelievingly.

"Yes, you did!" he pulls away, hands on my shoulders light, grinning widely as his beautiful eyes shine in the light. "Well done." He squeezes my shoulders tenderly before turning for his go in the hand to hand combat time trails.

I wish him luck before heading over to the gauntlet, which most tributes have already completed. The only ones left to complete the gauntlet time trial is the girl from ten, who's running now, Milo and I. The girl who glares at me sternly from the chariot has now gone, and she looks ever so vulnerable up there, as her legs shake furiously as she leaps and almost slips from on of the highest bars. She stays stationary for a few seconds, gathering her bearings, I suppose, before continuing on the downwards flank.

Jumping slightly in anticipation for my turn, the trainer next to me who signals the tributes to start their run gasps suddenly. My gaze swivels to the girl from ten, who is hanging half off the thinnest bar in the gauntlet, her finger tips trying to dig into the surface and keep her from falling. The careers may be on her team, but it doesn't stop their sneers and jeers as she clings on. Blood floods over her face from a cut on her forehead, presumably when she fell to get into her current position, and the deep, oxidised blood begins to cover her whole, tan face, and starts to soak into her training suit. The trainers and helpers stay to the sides, unable to help her in the time trials. Her grip loosens and a thump echoes out as she finally hits the floor. I wince at the sights of her body twisting and with a sheen of blood over her skin as she lays on the floor, unconscious from the impact of the floor. It is now the trainers rush over, and promptly removes her to the medical floor.

"I hope that didn't unnerve you much." The trainer next to me chuckles. "It's your turn now; they've been wiping down the surface so you don't need to worry about slipping on her blood."

"Thanks for that wonderful image there." I grimace at step up onto the starting platform. I eye the first upwards steps, which then plummet down with a steep gradient before rising and steadying out again, only to cascade up and plummet down for the finish. There's probably about thirty jumps in the gauntlet, so the times won't be as quick as the tributes are ever losing their momentum, but going by the board the careers aren't fazed by that and still set the fastest times in the top eight, the only two edging in there and splitting the pair from One and then the pair from Two are Willow in second place, and then Aaron in fourth, with pretty respectable times. I know I'll have to push myself to even get into the top half of the scores, despite being a great runner.

The whistle sounds and I jump off the start platform, and sprint easily over the first two bars, before the metallic smell of blood hits me head on. I feel my balance slip away from me as I try to steady myself with outstretching arms. Suddenly, with out warning, the trainers start to batter me with padded gloves, to knock me off, I suppose. Forcing myself to press on, I dodge the attacks at find myself at the summit of the gauntlet, and start my journey downwards. I lose my footing once or twice, but I don't fall, and thankfully reach the ground with no damage to me. The loud, thunderous sounds of tributes talking to each other, shouting and metal on metal as they fight, returns to my ears. Whilst I have been running, I have been blocking all sound out, and it seems to work, as I have a decent time, in the top seven. The game makers wandering round watching me mutter in approval, and scribble away on their clip boards and tap away on their tablets. I give a smiling woman a nod, and she grins wider, her thin, orange lips stretching. She gestures to the finale mandatory exercise; the assault course, and I inform her I plan to complete it after lunch. She gives me a pat on the shoulder as says I'm doing good work before tottering off in her huge heels to catch up with the rest of the sponsor group.

Milo bounces up next to me, breathing heavily. "Okay?" I ask him. He nods happily, breathless, pointing speechlessly to the board with the gauntlet times on. Milo Scott sits in bold writing at the top of the times, beating all the careers. It's my turn now to be overjoyed, and wrap my arms tightly around his neck. "Well done!" I squeal. "The sponsors can't ignore us now!" I grin into his fresh smelling hair, and feel his hands on my back, gently holding me, fingertips caressing my spine.

"Right back at you Si. But I told you the other day I am a better runner than you, so why so surprised? I seriously hope my odds are better now; twenty-five to one aren't exactly great." He mutters, sighing heavily, regaining his breath. I can feel the rise of his chest against mine and the rapidly beating of his heart, and it's comfort to my ears. The steady, slowing beat is calming, and almost hypnotising as I listen to every movement it makes. Milo seems intent on hugging me, and I have no intentions of letting go.

The whistle blows for lunch time, and we spring apart, leaping back in a startling fashion. Cyri and Cortez bound up, following Liz, Doyle, and the little boy, Rio, from district eleven; the one who cries during his reaping. Cortez gives me a look that says she knows what we're doing, and Cyri smiles widely. Doyle just smirks. "When you're ready, love birds." He says in his deep voice. "I want to get lunch."

"We're not-" I begin.

"Just leave it, Sienna, they'll drop it soon enough." Milo smiles warmly and links his arm through mine. "This way, Miss Fail, if you'll please." He pulls me through our group who chuckle at his act, and I am oblivious to a tiny fragment of an unidentifiable look in his eyes as he looks at me fondly, pulling me to his side so my head can rest on his shoulder.

"Why thank you, Milo." I grin as we walk to the dining hall.

* * *

The rest of the day training after our lunch progresses quickly, and Milo and I have to move swiftly to each and every survival station in order to cover the basics. It turns out our team, no matter how much of the underdogs we look, have some incredible skills I'm sure could easily match the careers. We have one or two strong people for each station, at least. The game makers must've thought they could have this games wrapping up quickly, with little fuss, and would put the boisterous, restless communities of One and Two to rest with a new Victor. Do they think that will honestly settle the talks of rebellion there? I find it hard to believe they are so openly talking about it on the news channel too and even more so to the fact it's One and Two and not the districts like Eleven or Twelve.

I watch my group scattering round the stations whilst I familiarise myself with how to make and find shelter. Milo is with Cyri and Cortez over at the sword station, practising with swords, machetes and scythes. Willow and her partner are making little conversation with Doyle and Liz over at the climbing part of the training centre, though their atmosphere around them doesn't appear to be hostile. The girl from eight, and the boys from ten and eleven are on their own, working their ways through survival skills, and the girl lights a fire with no problem and swiftly moves on to the edible insects and plants, and passes without blinking an eye, and then onto the fishing station where she easily makes fish hooks from nothing. I make a note to keep her with me in the arena at all times. I finish up with my make-shift leave and wood shelter which a breath of air would blow down, just as the bell sounds for the end of our second day of training. I find Milo in the crowd at we board the lift with our allies –I don't dare use the word 'friends'- and shoot up blindingly fast to our floor.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for not updating on time, I had my drama exam and was at football matches, so I hope this larger than usual chapter helps make up for it. The second part of this chapter (it was around 6,000 words before I split it in two, and I'm still typing) will be up later this week (Friday/Saturday). Hope you viewers like it, and thanks once again fo getting me to 2,000!**


	22. Chapter 22Confrontations and Confessions

**A/N- Greetings! I apologise profusely for my lack of updating! I know you maybe don't want to hear my excsues, but I feel like I must explain my absence: 1) Overloaded with homework and coursework. Sounds lame, I know, but it's true, and I have to do all of it before I can go online to post chapters. 2) Involved with an author collab on fanfiction. I was asked if I wanted to take part in a 24 author collab and I loved the idea so sent in a form. Unfortunately for me, I forgot o check the list, and found I had been accepted with my tribute, and that I had to write a 4000-7000 word reaping chapter by the 10th of December (I checked the list on the 6th). 3) GCSE exams and mocks. I have to put my school first, obviously, as my future depends on my grades I get. Although I am already ranging from Cs to A*s in all of my current 10 GCSE subjects, I am determined to get the highest grades possible in all subjects. **

**Once again, sorry for not updating and further delays for about 2 weeks, but here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it!**

* * *

One by one our allies leave the glass lift, Liz and Doyle smiling, their pale skin glowing a peachy pink from their exertion today in the training centre. The rest of us smile back as the figures step into their apartment. I catch a glance of their Capitol escort; she looks much worse than she did on the TV! Granted, her hideous, banana yellow dress that washes her out has gone, but in its place, a plum colour puff skirt and a tight pink bodice that doesn't do her stomach any good, the bulge obvious, much the opposite of perfect, pristine Kalya. Her hair is an odd dark green, and her fashion sense is extremely weird, even at district Nine's standards. Their apartment is similar to ours, except it's mainly grey and blue rather than our white and green.

The lift doors ping shut, and we shoot up to floor five, dropping Cyri and the boy off. Cyri waves cheerfully whilst he just slumps off into the dark, unlit apartment. No ones in, and I instantly get the impression their mentors and escort are rather lacking in support.

Willow and Aaron are next to leave, their young mentors greeting them from the lift doors, and giving us a nod. "I had a word with Rye and Ray today." The man says, flicking his dark hair from his mismatching eyes. One glows an eerie, murky grey, whilst the other is a bright, radiant blue. "About the sponsors. Seven and Nine aren't doing to badly at the moment, considering it is only day two of training. We'll be working together in the games, as we feel you four are definitely the stronger tributes in your group this year. Your combat and gauntlet times are especially outstanding today, you two."

"Thank you, sir." I force a smile.

"Just all of you keep up the good work, and you must remember you always have a chance." He shows a faint flicker of a smile before turning away, effectively dismissing us and we shoot up to our next stop.

* * *

And so eventually Milo and I are left alone. He sighs as the girl from eight steps out, and he stretches out so far he sinks to the floor with his feet pointing towards me. His hands are white from his grip on the rail. His normally smooth, gentle face creases with effort not to scream and shout and leap out of the restricting lift. I don't know how it feels to lose someone, but if my dream before the reaping is anything to go by, he must be pretty traumatised right now.

"Milo, look, you're fine." I say, in a calm voice my mother used to calm me when I was younger. "The lift isn't going to break and fall; you won't die like your brother did." Milo shoots me a look or terror and anger. Okay, so maybe I should think things through before I speak…

"What I mean-" I start, and Milo heaves in a deep breath before letting it out though a tiny gap in his lips, producing a hissing sound, and he rakes his hands through his hair. "Is that we're fine, and we're in the Capitol, and the lift won't break because it never does, yeah?"

Milo nods, his facial colour a yellowy green. I shuffle next to him as we fly up in the lift one floor. I take his hand in mine. "Look, you're fine, Milo. You need to stop worrying. You need to get over your fear of heights, otherwise how are you going to survive in the arena unless it's a flat landscape?"

"I'm fine with climbing trees if I don't look down." He says. "How would I have got up the tree yesterday otherwise?"

"Come on." I sigh, pulling him up and into a hug as the doors slide open, revealing our apartment, looking as clean and pristine as ever. Milo promptly turns back to normal colour and drags me to the sofa.

"Sienna, I need to talk to you." He says, seriously, less ruffled being back on the apartment floor. I blink a few times before gulping. "Why?" I widen my eyes and settle nervously on the edge of the sofa whilst he slumps backwards, trying to be too casual. Does he know what I think I feel for him?

"It's about us." He says, eyes set on me.

"Us?" I don't look up from my fingers I twist around tensely.

"Yes, I want to talk about us in the arena."

"The arena? Us? Well, what is there to talk about?" I babble quickly, earning a suspicious look.

"What are we going to be in the arena?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I shoot back, barely even hearing his question.

"I mean, like us. What are we going to be in the arena?"

"I don't know what you mean." I shake my head, widening my eyes, blatantly lying.

"Sienna. You know perfectly well what I mean. What are we going to act like in the arena to gain more sponsors? Or are we just being what we are with our current relationship?"

_What even is our 'current relationship'? I personally have no idea. His adoring looks and his eagerness to be friends again. Friends, I suppose, with a hint of something else._

"Can't we discuss this at a later date; we've got three days." I say dismissively, inspecting the fake –or are they real?- flowers set on the coffee table.

"No, we can't. I need to know what you are going to feel for me and whether it's real or not so I know how to react."

I stare at him.

"So are we going to be a couple, you know, for the sponsors? We need them, you know." He says intently.

"As I said to Rye and Ray; I'm not fabricating anything for these stupid games." I say sternly, watching Milo.

"Oh right, so just friends then? Unless, you know…"

"No, I don't know, care to explain?" I ask, and Milo immediately looks uncomfortable. Rye and Ray walk in, arms around each others waist and her looking into his adoring eyes. They are talking in whispers to one another until they notice us, and their gaze falls upon us.

"You two were bloody brilliant in training today! Well done on the records, both of you." Rye grins, before realising we were deep in conversation. "What are you two talking about?" Rye asks, collecting a drink for himself and one for Ray as she settles on the seats opposite us.

"Nothing." I say swiftly, dismissing him as Rye gently kisses Ray as he hands her the drink.

"What our relationship is going to be in the arena." Milo says, and Ray smiles.

"I'm glad you two are going to sort that out now, it'll give you time to really get into the relationship and then actually feel it as if it's real, which, you know, it can be." I roll my eyes. She's hinting far too heavily to Milo that I like him, but her eyes intensify on mine. "So, what conclusion have you reached?"

"None, so far. I just want it to be natural though; no acting, so whatever we decide on must be what we both feel for each other. For example there's no way I'm going to pretend to be in love with Milo if I don't actually love him or him me."

"Fair enough." Rye says, "But I still do think the couple idea isn't bad. I mean, you both are great friends and have a brilliant relationship."

"However I don't think Sienna wants to compromise that in the arena, Rye." Milo says. I feel way out of the loop. This must've been what they were discussing after my talk with Rye and Ray.

"Well, I guess you'll both find out things you never knew about each other in the arena, and feel more protected and confident around the other. You'll grow closer, and you know, things will change no matter what happens. You must stay together, and be truthful to each other; you are the one person you each have in the arena you can truly trust and love." Rye says seriously, watching us both whilst swirling his glass of fizzing liquid in a tall, thin, crystal, elegant looking wine glass with dainty flowers engraved up the sides. "You have to accept the fact things will change inevitably, for example your friendship. In the arena suddenly it mightn't seem too weird for one of you or both of you to realise maybe you do have deeper feelings for each other."

I feel Milo's eyes on me.

"We understand." Milo nods. "Well I agree with Sienna, I promise with her to not fabricate anything. Whatever happens between us will be real and no plot. Right Sienna?" he looks for my approval.

I nod. "Same goes for me."

"Well I'm glad you two agree!" Ray grins, sipping her drink. "And what Rye says is right; about feeling things you might not have though the other feels too. You will discover these in the arena. Trust me; it'll make your relationship much stronger with each other. But onto a different subject." She sips delicately at her drink.

"Indeed." Rye says seriously, directing me to sit next to Milo on the sofa, so him and Ray can sit opposite and speak to us. "Training scores. You'll each be rated from one to twelve on your abilities, what ever you chose to show the game makers and the sponsors. It's the time you get to really show you're tough and what you can do. Bigger scores generally mean more sponsors."

"Right, okay." I say, nodding slowly. "So what do we actually have to do? Of course, we've never seen what goes on."

"The game makers and sponsors will be watching you. You'll get called in, one by one, and you can go to any of the stations and show off, let's say, your combat and knife skills. Then finish it off with some climbing, but you must make them remember you."

"So I will go in and show my combat, knives, axe and climbing skills?" I ask.

"Exactly. But the catch is you only get a limited time." Rye says, eyebrows covering half his eyes as he looks at us over his glass and he swoops up upright to catch the last dregs. "So you have to work quickly. If you muck up, instantly you'll lose their attention. Then, guess who gets no sponsors."

"Us." I say meekly. Rye grins.

"So no pressure." He pats us on the shoulder on his way to refill the glass.

"Thanks." I say in perfect time with Milo. We turn to each other and laugh. Ray gets up and smiles slightly to us. "Why don't I leave you two to discuss what the plan of action for tomorrow is? And don't worry, you'll be fine."

On our nod, she chases after Rye, who seems more distracted than he was less than two minutes ago. I see her touch his back, a kind gentle gesture of affection, and him to turn around and greet her with a loving hug, encasing her in his arms. My heart flutter as I feel Milo's hand brush mine. "They're cute, aren't they?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah." I say sadly, swivelling my face to meet his. "Shame there's next to zero chance of us ever finding someone we can be like that with." Milo's body tenses next to me before he hastily agrees. "Yeah. Shame."

"Doesn't sound like you think it's a shame." I remark.

"Yes, well… Unlike you I'm trying to keep faith. And besides, we're in… We're in teams in the arena, so don't die and we'll have each other… To make do with for now." He says, taking breaks in his sentence, trying to fabricate something. "I mean we don't have to be…" he puts his head in hands and rubs at his temples "I wasn't saying like we should be a couple or anything."

"Don't worry," I say, hugging him. "That wasn't what I was suggesting. Remember, you brought it up." I wink and he grins.

"So tomorrow." Milo says, sighing, grateful I understand him. "How about we have a race on the gauntlet? Try and beat the times?"

"Sounds great." I smile softly and nestle into his shoulder as he runs his arm over my shoulder. "Just like back home." I say, as he hold me in his arms that wrap over my body.

* * *

We sit in silence, only broken by our steady breathing and his twisting and plaiting of my hair, embracing the calmness. If we had the light breeze it would be exactly like it was back in Nine on the summer's afternoon. The sweet smelling grain and fresh air wafts around my nose, tempting me into a daze. I breathe in, Milo's scent of hay mixing with grain as well as wheat all merging into one. After all the Capitol scrubbings, showers, floral soaps and bristle brushes, nothing could ever remove his scent. I subtly sniff, taking in more of the smell. The smell of home.

A warm tear slips down my cheek, and a go to touch my hand to my cheek, but Milo reaches it first. "Hey," he says gently. "What's wrong, Si?"

"I just miss home." My voice cracks and the floodgates open.

"Come on, Si." He hugs me and his breath tickles my neck.

"I might never see home again. We might never be able to run in the grain fields again. I might never see the sky in District Nine again, Milo."

"But you might still live to see home and run in the fields and see the pale, chalky blue sky we see almost everyday. You need hope, Sienna. You know very well it's stronger than fear."

"And Gild and the other careers?" I ask timidly, tears trailing onto his shoulder.

"I'm sure they're just trying to scare you, derail you to get you to make mistakes in the arena. Good tactic, I have to say."

"He's going to be the one who kills me."

"If anyone does kill you."

Milo looks at me attentively before wiping my tears with the sleeve of his suit. "We'll be together in the arena, Sienna, and we won't ever leave each other's side, I promise. Gild won't hurt you; he'll have to get through me first. I'm your knight in shining armour, here." He winks and produces a chuckle from my lips.

"Milo, the knight in shining armour…" I say, sniffing.

"Exactly. Look, you heard what Willow's mentor said, we are the strongest four from our group, and just see our times from today and you know we're good."

"You promise not to leave me in the arena?" I ask quietly.

"I promise." He says tenderly, holding my hands in his. He looks up gingerly to my eyes and his hand goes to the necklace. Milo twirls the pendant round his fingers, and gently pulls me towards him. His gentle hand caresses my cheek as I lean in to meet him.

"I promise I'll always protect you." He says softly, planting a light kiss onto my lips, sealing the promise. His lips on mine are tender and calming, as delicate as a butterfly's wings. It feels right, so right. In a split second, it's over. As he leaves me, he gives me a gorgeous hug, one that sends tingles down my spine in wild frenzy. I feel his fingertips running down my back, so cautious and faint they feel inexistent.

Milo's protecting, loving arms leave mine and I sit there, eyes still closed. "I love you, Milo." I say, barely a whisper. My eyes flick open, and he's gone from the room. I long to hear him echo my words, and I crumple up into the corner of the sofa, wondering if I'd just made it all up in my head. However his lips on mine is such a realistic, memorable feeling I find it impossible to deny it ever happening, and his arms offering me safety and security, and his promise to never leave me. It is real, and I have no evidence no say otherwise. We made that promise to not fabricate anything either, and I just pray Milo doesn't take my lack of reaction as a sign I don't feel the same way. Plumping up the cushions, I make myself comfy on the sofa, planning on a nap before dinner is served. As I drift into the darkness to slumber, I hear a whisper and someone strokes my hair carefully.

"I love you too, Sienna."


	23. Chapter 23 A Fight In The Diner

**A/N- Apologies for the gap in uploads, there's been a lot going on in my life in terms of GCSEs, exams, mocks etc (on the bright side I got an A* in maths and an A and A* in English) I hope you like this chapter and sorry once again.**

**Also, this is a plea for tributes in my story of the 175th Hunger Games. I need FOUR TRIBUTES (Males from D5, D6, D11 and D12). Please submit a tribute, the form is on my profile. I hope to be able to begin typing during this month.**

* * *

The next morning I rise late. I know this because the unmistakable shrieking voice that belongs to Kalya starts up and is a constant until she bursts in, her sea blue wig shaking and the shiny sparkles glimmering back the light into my eyes. I groan and roll over in my bed, clutching at my head as it pounds painfully. Reaching blindly for the tablet to summon an avox, I knock something, and hear a smash. My shoulders slump and I sigh.

"What have you done this time, Sienna? I swear to-" Kalya's voice approaches my door.

"It's fine Kalya!" I shout. "I'll sort it. I'll be down for breakfast in five minutes."

Kalya mumbles a reply, and her footsteps retreat down the hall. In seconds, the avox is in my room, with no footsteps alerting me of his presence. Eerily silently, he clears up the mess I made and hands me a cup with a tiny, round pill. I eye it shiftily. He pats his head. _Oh, it's for my head ache._ I swallow the dusty blue pill with no hesitation, and within seconds the pain reduces to nothing.

"Thanks." I nod to him. His eyes glint as he nods back and exits the room. Swiftly showering and pulling on a fresh training suit for my final day of learning, I then rush downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Last night was odd. _After being awoken from my sleep on the sofa, the words from less than an hour before flood back to me. I can't help but blush as I remember the delicateness and sensitivity of his lips brushing mine and the words that'll stay with me forever. It's not the first time in the Capitol I've noticed Milo's affections, with the cameras on us during the chariot ride, but it's the only time he's admitted to it. However, I know the arena is no place for romance, but whilst we're on each others team it might work. What concerns me most at this point in time is Gild. All those looks he's been giving me, those manipulative stares, trying to get me to fall for him during the chariots, and now the flirty ones and the death stares from his allies. And also, on top of the stares scaring me senseless, over dinner I sit with Milo, and oddly he doesn't mention what happened just before, however, what I do learn is why he had the bloody gash that day after training- A tribute fight. Apparently, after I had left the training floor with my allies, Gild had started on Milo. Unusually, Milo says he reacted violently, and in return he received the cut from Gild's knife. That is the talking point at dinner. Milo earns a lecture from Rye and I sit there and soak it up too. I stir my bright food around my plate. I have no appetite anymore. Alas, I cannot retire to my room yet as we check the latest odds when everyone has finally finished their food. _

_ Naturally, the careers have predictably good odds, as low as six to one and as high as ten to one. What catch me by surprise are the odds of my whole group. Having spent two whole days with my group members, I've learned about their skills, and each person in my group has at least one particular standout. The girl from eight I've learned to watch during the training sessions with her vast knowledge of plants, berries and wildlife, only has odds of twenty-three to one. I realise how unfair that is, but I see what the game makers are saying to us and the nation- If you can't use a weapon, you can't win the Hunger Games. That's not true, obviously, and in a way it allows the tributes who can handle weapons underestimate the powers of poison and deadly toxins berries can produce. With her in our alliance, I don't see how we will be able to be tricked into eating poisonous substances or falling into any sticky traps. _

_ Willow's, Aaron's, Milo's and my odds are fair, all in the low teens. We could use the fact our group is so underestimated to turn the games on the others and win the games. We celebrate the lowering of our odds by downing a glass or two of a fizzy, purple drink I have no idea what it is, but is smells heavily of oranges and spices._

_ I head to bed when the clock strikes ten, wanting to be awake and ready for the last few hours of training tomorrow and then the private sessions. Milo accompanies me to my door, with still no mention of what happened earlier or any indications it actually happened. _

_ "What are we going to do, Si?" Milo asks, ruffling his hair with his hands. I feel a churning in my stomach and I begin to think of all the possible outcomes of each response I could give._

_ "I don't know." I say quietly. "The arena is no place for… You know." I transfer my weight between my feet and rock, a slight, nervous movement. _

_ "But we agreed not to fabricate anything it's not. So what do we do?" _

_ "Milo, I don't know." I sigh, thinking of all the great times we had in district nine. "I just don't think I could bear getting any closer to you when there's the possibility I could lose you. I'm sorry." I refuse to look him in the eye. My heart tells me I'm making a mistake when I shut the door behind me, but my head tells me it's for the best. _

* * *

"Morning." I nod as I walk in. The room mumble responses as they finish their breakfast. "Today's plan of action?" I ask, seating myself next to Milo and smiling at him, hoping he'll return it. He does, and his grin convinces me everything is fine.

"Impress." Ray says. "Just two hours of training to brush up on skills and then the training sessions. Do everything you can to impress them, alright?"

"Yep." I respond, scoffing a piece of toast into my mouth before the clock indicates it's time to leave. As Milo and I approach the lift, a hand settles on my shoulder and spins me to face its owner. A second hand grips my other shoulder and I find Ray's face level with mine, her hands gripping me tightly, like me grasping the handle of an axe for the first time.

"I'm not going to see you before your training session, Sienna. You need to understand how serious it is. This score they give you from one to twelve effects your odds, sponsors, and whether you'll have your weapon in the arena or make it out alive. Do you understand?" Ray's golden eyes bore into mine, and they are glossed with seriousness and determination. "You must understand, Sienna. You have to show them everything you know now and impress." The lift arrives and I step into it.

"And Sienna." Ray says. I turn to attention. "Make them remember you." The doors snap shut and we plummet down to the training floor.

In no time at all we are touring the training stations and revising our knowledge. "Sienna, we need to talk about this." Milo begins as we line up for the ropes course. I say nothing in response but begin to rock again. "Yesterday, you told me that you lo-"

"I know what I said."

"And that you didn't want to get even closer than we already are out of fear."

"Yes."

"But you know there's a chance we could win this together."

"I can't Milo. Because of the chance I could lose everything." The words slip out of my mouth before I think of how selfish I sound.

"But…" Milo frowns slightly. "But I love you, Sienna. I have since we started to get to know each other." I shiver and tightly close my eyes.

"And I feel the same way. I always have."

"I don't see the problem then. A short time is better than no time at all." Milo says softly, putting his arm over me.

"The problem is the Hunger Games. Our emotions will only make us less aware of where we are and leave us exposed to the enemy. We need to be clear headed in the arena, and that's what gives us the awareness we need to win the Hunger Games. Let us focus on winning first." I smile weakly at Milo and it takes all my strength to say the words I completely disagree with.

He ponders for a minute or two, and then nods. "I'll always be here for you, Si, whether we're friends or anything more, you know that. I'll wait for you again." He gives me a soft hug before we begin our work. I take to the hand combat station and revise move and learn some new, complex ones. The lady trainer from before helps me again, and I begin to add various weapons into the fighting and strategic fighting, like what moves to use if they have a sword and if I have an axe. I make silly mistakes with the thoughts of Milo on my mind. _See! You just proved yourself right. You leave yourself exposed when you're close to people in the arena. _The other half of me tries to forget the kiss yesterday and gives in, and I bury myself in fighting.

* * *

I learn even further advanced moves, before the whistle for lunch goes. I stretch out and the trainer who helped me get my odds boosted since day one, gives me a wave.

"Good luck for your private session and the arena."

"Thank you." I smile gratefully.

"If I was allowed to bet, you would definitely be in my top three." She laughs and pats me on the back. "Just be strong and try not to panic. It's when you panic you make mistakes."

"Right, thanks for the advice." I grin and jog out of the empty room. Only when I enter the large dining hall do the nerves hit me. I quickly slide into the vacant seat next to Milo and observe what our lunch for today is. The lumpy, dark coloured stew doesn't look appealing at all, and my appetite seems to shrink when I nibble on a piece of the meat amidst the vegetables and liquid. I push away my bowl and instead eat a few rolls from the basket on the table. There is the twelve types of roll, and naturally I bite into one of the ones District Nine produces, and the smell of home wafts around my nostrils. However, I find my favourite not to be the one I help produce at home, but the salty roll with a tinge of green seaweed in the loaf produced in District Four. I haven't tried it before, and as soon as I take a bite from it I know I am in love with its unique taste.

An unpleasant voice interrupts my heavenly lunch and the bread suddenly tastes sour in my mouth. "Nice bread, eh, Cutey." I groan inwardly and feel my body slouch.

"Happy to see me then, obviously." He grins brightly, forcing himself in-between Milo and I on the bench. "So, lovebirds, how's it going?" His hot skin against mine and toothy grin with his manipulative glint in his eyes makes me feel sick.

"How many times do we have to tell you? We're not love birds." I say firmly, looking over his shoulder to Milo, who meekly stirs his stew.

"Well he doesn't seem to agree." Gild grins, nudging Milo sharply. So sharply that the spoon slips from his grasp and sloshes into the food, spilling drops over the table. "He definitely likes you." Gild winks. "No competition compared to me though, is he?"

_Oh, if only you knew, Gild. You're no competition. None at all._

I glare at him. "If you were the last person in Panem, I would still despise you." I say, with distaste in my voice.

"Oh, calm down. Someone's definitely in love." Gild smiles, and I sense now he's just trying to wind me up. Once again my hand makes sharp contact with his cheek.

_Yeah, I'm in love with slapping you round the face. _

"You leave me alone and Milo alone, Gild." I snarl, shoving him off the bench. Milo quickly seals the gap between us two, sensing Gild's anger and embarrassment. "Back off, Gild." Milo pushes him backwards.

"You sound so pathetic, Cutey." He smirks. "You just wait for the arena. Milo won't be around long to protect you then."

"I don't need him to protect me. I can protect myself." I say stubbornly, standing up and moving the bench backwards.

"Really?" Gild asks, cocking his head backwards. "You saw what I did to Milo after you left the training floor, didn't you? You think I'll hesitate to do it to you and put you at a disadvantage in the arena? Your arm will be pretty useless to fight with then, won't it, Cutey."

"But it's not useless now, is it?" I lift my right hand to jab him in the stomach, but he easily catches me and twists my arm. A yelp of pain escapes my lips.

_Isn't this what the peacekeepers are supposed to stop? _I look to the peacekeepers watching us with smiles on their lips. They're probably thinking about what a good fight we're going to have in the arena.

"You think you're going to be able to take me down with just a few punches?" he laughs. "It's going to take more strength than I have to bring me down. You're nothing. I could snap you in half right here, right now."

"You just try." Milo glowers at him, and nudges me from Gild's hold.

"Lover boy wants to have a go now, does he?" He asks, smirking.

"You bet it." Milo lunges in, tackling Gild to the floor and straddling his chest.

_It's starting to look like Milo's serious about being my knight in shining armour. _His balled fist connects with Gild's nose and the blood begins to trickle out. "You listen here, Gild." Milo is practically spitting feathers as I watch, mouth open in awe. "You back off from Sienna, because in the arena when it's you and I don't think I'll hesitate to put you in your place." He jabs at his face again, making another successful connection before the peacekeepers finally pull him off the top of Gild.

"Well, I think that proves he loves you. I think you better learn how to control him, though." He winks and grins. They take Gild and Milo out of the room, and Milo is still trying to go for Gild, but I notice Gild has stopped going for him. _Good play, Gild. Good play. _

I trudge back to the bench, eyes avoiding the glares from the other team table. I sit myself down next to Aaron and Cyri.

"Well that was… Well, interesting." Aaron mumbles, picking at a bit of bread.

"I wonder if the peacekeepers will tell the game makers what's happened?" asks Cyri, looking at me. "They might punish either of them in the arena. Is your arm okay?"

"My arm?" I ask, frowning. Cyri nods to the hand shaped bruises forming. "Yeah, it's fine." I wave my hand, dismissing it.

"So are you and Milo like, an item?" Liz asks, watching me carefully. Her pale blue eyes remind me of Milo's. "I don't even know." I sigh, putting my head in my hands. "It's the hunger games; there's no time for a relationship, and it's not the place either."

"That's true." Aaron nods. "But surely if you both like each other then you can make it work." He smiles at me encouragingly.

"I don't know if we can. Especially if Gild keeps winding him and me up the way he does."

"Just two more sleeps and we can get rid of Gild for good." Aaron says determinedly. I am shocked, and spin to face him. "Well we have to anyway, if we all want to live. We do need to start thinking about killing people, Sienna." I stare at my bowl. "I don't think I can." I say quietly as two peacekeepers walk into the room.

"Estella Quell." One says in his clear, loud voice and we all turn round. I see the pretty girl from District One rise from the table and her allies wish her good luck. She laughs. "As if I'll need it." She smirks, flicking her golden hair over her shoulder and eying me with her emerald eyes. I raise my eyebrows and the look turns to a burning glare. She walks away haughtily, following the peacekeepers down the corridor.

"I guess it's time for the private sessions then." Aaron says, sitting back round to face the table. "Does everyone know what they're going to do?"

* * *

My heart lurches in my chest as I think of Cyri's previous remark. What if she's right? What if the game makers hear about the fight and punish them in the arena. What is their idea of punishing? A vision of mutts tearing at Milo's perfect face enters my head. His gorgeous, pale, winter blue eyes beg to me to save him from the mutt's claws and they dig into his flesh and tear down his cheekbones. Parts of his skin flap off, exposing the lower layers of flesh to the air. He cries in pain, his face so creased up I feel like my heart is going to shatter.

Soon, his whole face is torn and shredded, blood flowing over his face and into his eyes. His eye whites turn red and he begins to cry tears of blood. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and see he's lifted his hand up to me. His touch sends electricity through my veins and my eyes snap open.

Milo's face is in front of mine, with his hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me. I feel a tear slide down my cheek, and my face crumple. Milo stands, rather awkwardly until I reach out for him, and he is there for me, wrapping his arms around my body and holding me close. "It was so real." I whisper.

"It's fine. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay." His voice is calm and soothing as he wipes away my tears. He lifts my chin up and forces me to look into his eyes. "Smile." He grins at me, and as soon I grin back he releases my chin, and I dive back into his arms. I make a decision now to never let Milo out of my sight in the arena, and the beating of his heart against my ear in comforting. However, I can't quite squash the bad feeling draped in dread of the day approaching us. I hear the familiar, evil chuckle of Gild in my ears over the sound of Milo's heart beat. I look around, searching for him, but find he's not in the room. I shiver and cling to Milo.


	24. Chapter 24 The Game Makers Sessions

**A/N- Hello readers. I realised I hadn't uploaded in a while but I never realised it was two weeks! Please forgive me, had gcses and all the usual rubbish from school. Anyhow, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it...**

* * *

I sit, hand in Milo's as we wait in the diner. The distinguishing smell of lunch is beginning to fade away, finally. Willow and Aaron are trying, unusually, to engage in conversation with us. I appreciate their efforts, knowing it's because of my episode earlier during lunch, but I tell them I am not in the mood to talk, and I sit in silence just thinking. Milo's thumb gently strokes the back of my hand as we sit in the quiet that shrouds us both in a bubble. Gild never returns to the dining hall, and Cyri has already gone for her private session, so I am assuming he's already had his session and gone back to his floor. I grimace at the thoughts of what training scores we'll be awarded. We've all seen Gild with a sword and his hand to hand combat skills, so I do not doubt the fact he'll not be getting lower than a ten. All the careers from One, Two and Four are incredibly strong this year, but I'm hoping that with Milo and I topping the leader boards in two time trails we won't be overlooked. I find it unlikely we will be overlooked, with the situation with Gild, Milo and I and all the fighting.

Tapping my free fingers on the table top, I rid the thought of Gild from my mind and focus on what to do in my training session.

"What are you going to do?" I ask, looking up at Milo, Willow and Aaron. Willow shrugs, her loose blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, shining as it is captured in a ray of brightness beaming from the light above us. Aaron clears his throat. "Axe throwing and combat I suppose, and maybe some sword fighting as it's something I'm not terrible at." I hadn't noticed Aaron practising with a sword before.

"Well I guess I'll just shoot some arrows then." Willow says. "But who knows? I might just go in there and show something completely different. Being unique is what is going to get us high scores, you know." She says, fiddling with her hair. "So I'll see what I have to work with and do something different."

"Do you know what that 'something different' is yet?" Aaron asks.

Willow shakes her head. "Nope. However, if I stay calm right now and not think about it, I can easily go in a wing it."

"That's your plan?" I ask, frowning. "To wing the most important test you'll probably ever face?"

"That's what she did back in Seven." Aaron cocks an eyebrow. "I think it's totally unfair she can go in without any revision or thought and just pass with no effort what so ever." He mumbles.

"And besides, it's just a number. People pretended to be weak in the past and came out and won, didn't they? If I get a low score I'll simply say I'm playing that game."

"You have an answer to everything, don't you?"

"Yep." Willow smirks, flicking her hair back out of her eyes. The two peacekeepers are present at the door and Frederick makes his way in quick shuffles to the door. I watch him carefully, because his eerie quietness and lack of communication over the few days I've known him creeps me out for some reason. I don't even know what he's good at; he's been basically invisible since we step in to the training centre.

"What about you two?" Aaron asks, bringing me back to attention.

"I'm better at survival skills and good with snares so I'll probably make a human trap but I don't know how I'll prove it works." Milo sighs.

"Why don't you throw some spears?" I suggest.

"I could, but I don't know how much time I'll have. And if I do it wrong they might mark me down."

"But if you hit the target they'll mark you up." I say. "Just go for it. This score will change our lives." I squeeze his hand and give him an encouraging smile. He grins back and nods.

"And you'll predictably be showing your hand to hand combat and knife work, correct?" Aaron asks me.

"Am I that predictable?" I laugh.

"Yes." Milo and Aaron smirk.

"I'll show my climbing again too." I say. "I'll be even more risky this time." I feel a flash of excitement and adrenalin.

"Don't fall." Milo says. "You don't want to get hurt before the arena.

"I'll try my best not to, believe me!" I grin.

Milo and I wait patiently for our turn to impress and enthral the game makers with our skills. Over time, the dining hall continues to empty. Aaron and Willow leave consecutively, as do the pair from eight. As I look around, I see young Rio, Cortez and Gus from District Ten engaging in conversation on the table next to us. Their district partners on the opposing team also talk to each other. Milo is next to go, and we await the call. He still holds my hands in his as we wait in a calm silence. He sighs loudly and rubs his temple. "What's wrong?" I ask softly, turning to him.

"Just thinking." Milo says dismissively.

"What of?"

"Home, obviously." He says flatly.

"Obviously." I shake my head. "Care to share?"

"Just wondering how Mum and Dad are coping." He shrugs.

"I try not to think about it sometimes, because it clutters my head with worries I don't need to have in a stressful environment." I say. "Try it."

"Try and forget my family?" Milo says darkly. "What are you on, Sienna? How can you not be thinking of your family every second of the day? They are worrying about you and you don't have the decency to even think about them?" His cold eyes are hard and icy.

"The less I think about them the more likely I am to go back home."

"That's not true." Milo shakes his head. "No way. It's sick, Sienna. What if you die when you've not thought about them? If your family died without thinking of you, how would you feel? If you win and go home, are you going to lie and say 'I thought about you all every single day and the thought of the made me return home'?"

"No." I say, holding back tears. This is so uncharacteristic of Milo! What's gotten into him? "It gives me a better chance of getting home to them and having days with them again. Understand, please, Milo." I feel tears coming on. "If I have a clear head and live, don't you think they'll be happy just to have me alive then dead because thinking of them caused my death?"

"Yes." Milo sighs. "I suppose that's true." He ruffles his hair with his hands before sinking his chin down on them. "Sorry. I've just been thinking a lot today." He exhales slowly again. "I should try your advice sometime."

"Do." I nod, giving him a hug. His warm body meets mine and our arms snake round each other. "It does help sometime." I say. "But like you said, I never really forget them I suppose; I just think of the happy memories of District Nine when I can."

"That's good." he says, looking over my shoulder. "I think it's time for me to go now." He removes himself from my grasp and steps away from the bench. "See you after."

"Good luck." I call.

"You too." He smiles back. "Don't fall and hurt yourself." He grins widely and then exits, escorted by the burly peacekeepers through the doors. I continue to twiddle with my fingers until it's my time to impress. Listening to the other two conversations going on, I obtain some valuable information. The girl from ten, the one that seems to hate me and want to kill me, maybe even more than Gild does, reckons she can bag at least a seven because she is good with an axe and a mace. What did I ever do to them? Meanwhile the other two; the girl from eleven and the young boy from twelve say they are good with spears and machetes. I stifle a laugh. I bet they're not as good as Milo. I stop myself when they turn to stare at me, and the glares I receive are a reminder of the danger of under estimating.

Before I know it, the peacekeepers return and it's me who is now escorted back down the long, stretching corridor to the familiar training room. As the large, metal doors pull open, the clink of bottles on glasses greet my ears. The game makers turn to watch me as I enter, staring down at me intimidatingly. Thryll Fier sits amongst the drinking onlookers, munching thoughtfully on an apple before acknowledging me as I enter. I take his nod as a signal to begin, and instantly I sprint off to the hand to hand combat station, snatching up four knives on the way. I run past the dummies, let two knives fly. My left one goes off target, only just hitting the outer ring of the dummy, but my right hand one lodges firmly in the heart. A trainer stands ready at the station so I quickly send my light, perfectly balanced knives flying through the air. The silver blades spin and slice the first net of the ropes course. The heavy net falls into a heap on the floor and I continue onto the trainer. Engaging in combat, I find myself on the floor in a matter of seconds. I groan as I am slammed down onto the mat, and a sharp pain shoots up my side. I squint through my half closed eyes and find all the game makers watching me. They want to see if I can handle the pain and rise up. I grin and the adrenalin pumps through me. Successfully rolling out from underneath the trainer I get the upper hand, catching her arm before bringing her down and hitting her on the back of the neck gently. If applied with greater force it could severely injure someone, but I doubt hurting a trainer is going to get me higher marks so I leave the trainer at my mercy of the floor.

I eye the artificial tree as I approach. My limbs are aching from getting slammed to the floor by the overly aggressive trainer, but I grit my teeth and ignore the constant pain in my spine. Just as naturally as ever, I nimbly climb up the tree face. In mere seconds I reach the top and gracefully leap off of it. I hold my breath in hope as my outstretching arm cranes for the ceiling rope. The roughness greets my hands and I secure my grip onto the rope. I swing across the training centre, making sure to keep pace but never lose my grip. I stop above the axe station, and drop down on the climbing wall before picking up and axe and showing my close combat skills on a dummy. I slice open the stomach of the dummy, and watch the millions upon millions of tiny sand granuals tip out, forming a neat pile on the floor. I then behead the dummy, before finishing up with the knives and the forwards roll I'd taken a while to perfect. I breathe heavily before looking up from the floor. As my eyes scan up I see fully the destroyed dummy with no head and a gaping wound with two knives in both sides of the chest. The other dummies I'd used for my knife work still stand tall, but my knives jut out proudly from them, sticking strongly in the hearts. Then I see the shredded ropes I slice with the knives before turning to look up at my watchers. They look excited, happy, impressed someone from such an outlying district has done so well so far. Thryll Fier nods his dark head of hair. "You may leave now." His deep voice booms out. "Thank you, Sienna."

I grin widely as I reach my floor, stepping out of the lift and allowing the relief to wash over me. Ray and Milo are waiting for me, and a practically leap into their arms as a greet them. "Someone thinks they've done well then." Milo chuckles. "Did you show them your knife skills?"

"Yes." I nod breathlessly. "And destroyed half the centre." I smirk, thinking of the damaged ropes. "And they actually seemed interested to watch me, which is surprising."

"I am so glad you both think you've done well!" Ray smiles brightly, her eyes twinkling. "We'll see your scores tonight, along with a special and important announcement."

"What's it about?" I ask, collecting a glass of water from the avox as he offers it to me. "Thanks."

"No one knows." Ray says. "But it could be anything. However it's most likely to be about the arena or tributes, obviously. We'll have to wait and see."


	25. Chapter 25 Training Scores

**A/N- here's the regular irregular update. Hope you like it, and please drop a review if you can, it means a lot to me to know what people think!  
And it's official, all spots for my next story The 175th Hunger Games- The Seventh Quarter Quell have now been filled! Thank you so much to all viewers who sent in a tribute. **

* * *

Rye's eyes watch me from the other side of the room. I can feel his attentive, amber eyes set on me as I sit at the dining table with Milo. As we talk about home, we revive memories we'd never thought about, and ones we've always thought about. The time when we first met is one of the mentions. The way Milo's eyes light up as we recall the memory is mesmerising, and I smile brightly as we remember the times we've had together. I know Rye is listening to our conversation, but that doesn't stop us from talking. I can smell District Nine by the time the conversation is coming to a close, and can feel my family one by one hugging me in our last embrace.

"Part of me worries about when I die," I sigh.

"If you die." Milo smiles. "Which you won't. Because I promised it won't happen."

"Fine. If I die, that when it happens Jack and Kate will see it before my mother has a chance to switch it off. I don't want them to watch me die."

"I'm sure if that decision comes your parents will do what they think is right. If it happens they'll have to see it sometime in their lives."

"But I always watch the games and then play it back to the without the deaths. I'm scared they're going to turn into some brutal killer or psycho watching their family die."

"They're growing up now, Sienna." Milo says gently. "You can't protect them from the inevitable. They're cute kids; really could you ever see either of them becoming a blood thirsty maniac?"

"No." I smile at their faces that appear in front of mine. Kate is smiling, wiping her wispy hair from her eyes so she can see beneath her fringe. Jack grins cheekily and waves to me, his eyes glistening with happiness. "I love them so much." I smile, with no tears falling down my face this time.

"They know you love them, Sienna." Milo says. "And they love you too." He smiles softly. "Remember that in the arena if we ever get separated."

"I will." I wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his shoulder. "Thank you." I barely whisper.

* * *

The sudden noise of the TV makes me jump in Milo's arms and he laughs. I spring back from him and shove him in the shoulder playfully. He tips backwards off the chair. A loud thump emits as the chair makes impact with the floor. I giggle and sink to the floor beside Milo. "Are you okay, Milo?" I ask, chuckling.

"Screw you, Sienna." His mumble is from beneath his back mop of hair. I laugh louder and he sits up, his hair a dishevel mess. Even Rye chuckles from the comforts of the sofa. "You just wait until I get up." He controls a laugh and I sprint across the room and dive onto the sofa. Rye looks down at me, smirking. "I call Rye's sofa safe spot." I shout, scooping up a pillow and holding it to my chest.

"Unfair." Milo grins, plumping up the pillow next to me and sitting down. His hair falls back into place and he straightens his shirt he changed into after training. Today he wears a blue shirt that matches his pale eyes perfectly. He smooths out the crinkles, and then turns his attention to the television. Kalya, unknowingly, has been present the whole episode, sitting in the chair opposite. She gives me a disapproving look, but otherwise does nothing. I don't look to start a row, and I just smile at her.

"How was business in the Capitol today, Kalya?" Rye asks. "Any more sponsors?" Rye keeps up the small talk with Kalya until Ray, Bertie and the stylists enter the room and seat themselves. The avox lurks in the corner, eyes surveying the scene.

When Charming Gem's fiery face appears on the screen the room falls silent. "Good evening citizens of Panem!" Charming grins into the camera. "Tonight I'll be announcing the tribute training scores." He ruffles the paper on the desk. "And I have the honour of informing you all on the surprise announcement, so there's a lot to be excited about."

I look to Rye and he shrugs. This surprise announcement better not be a group switch for Milo or I. I frown but focus on the screen.

"This training score can change games; we've seen that, so good luck to all of you tributes. First up from District One, Gleam, with a commendable score of nine." Charming announces. A nervous look shrouds the faces of everyone in the room. The bar is set very high this year. "And Gleam's gorgeous district partner Estella, earns a score of ten! Well I heard the game makers are hard to impress this year, so the pair must be extremely good with their weapons." Charming says. I grasp Milo's hand. "Now, Gild from District Two has a score of ten. Paige with a score of nine." I grind my teeth together in frustration. Why couldn't he have made a mistake?

Liz and Doyle get seven and eight respectively, a much higher set of scores comparing it to District Three's last tributes, that both bagged threes. Naturally, they were blood bath tributes. The girl from Four gets an Eight, whilst the strong male I've seen showing off his muscles in the pool gets a nine. So the careers have once again done well. I sigh, and hope that Willow, Aaron, Milo and I have done enough to be up there with them. Milo's eyes find mine. "It's going to be fine." He says. "Have hope."

District five both get six. _Harsh. _Cyri isn't that bad with weapons. The pair from six both get below half marks, whilst Willow and Aaron stun Charming Gem by getting a ten and a nine! _So Willow's improvising must be pretty good… _

"Oh my gosh!" I grin widely. "That's brilliant! They match the careers."

"Yes, I bet their mentors are partying right now. That is an outstanding set of scores. They must've worked hard." Ray comments. "You worked as hard, right?"

"Ray." Rye says, eying her. "If you've done your best, that's all that matters at this stage."

_Only one more district until our scores!_ My heart races in anticipation. _Please don't let there be a big let-down! _Hilda, the girl who knows every single plant and animal to ever exist, gets a seven for her knowledge. Her scrawny partner who Estella started on in the training centre gets a five.

"Good luck you two." Rye smiles.

"Get above eights and you'll be well in with the sponsors." Kalya smirks, obviously thinking it's not possible. Milo holds his breath.

"And now on to District Nine. Milo Scott gets an eight for his efforts."

He sighs, letting out the breath. The room claps and congratulates him but we fall silent as they announce my name. "Sienna Bates, with a score of ten." Charming says, shocked.

"Oh my gosh!" Ray squeals and leaps on me for a hug. Her floral perfume hits my nose and I grin brightly. "Well done you wonderful girl!" She squeezes me and then Milo takes her place. "Congrats, Si." He says. "You did brilliant."

"Thanks." I say, half disbelieving I heard right. A score of ten is outstanding, even if you're a career.  
"To Milo and Sienna." Rye raises his glass and winks at me. I lift my glass to join as we all meet in the centre of the room. Rye's eyes twinkle as he smiles, giving my shoulders a squeeze as he grins. "To Milo and Sienna." The rest of the room echoes. Even Kalya joins in, looking actually happy for us for once. I even notice the avox smiling as our glasses clink and we sink down in an excited frenzy of hope.

We watch the remaining scores shown on the television, but none are above average. "Well a great job done by both of you." Bertie tops up our glasses. "What did you do to earn such high scores?" I turn to Milo when he asks.

"Spears and complex snares. Some other stuff too." Milo mumbles.

"And we all know Sienna repeated her suicidal act." Rye chuckles. "Please don't take risks like that in the arena, Sienna."

"Yes sir." I salute. "Good job." I hug Milo.

"You too, Si."

* * *

Rye sits opposite me, his glowing eyes watching me. "What's your decision?"

I sigh deeply and look around the room. It's the same large office type of room I sat this time a few days ago discussing the Milo situation. The walls are a dark wood, and the carpets are a royal red. Unlike the rest of the apartment, this room doesn't share its airiness. It is a place of comfort and the cracking of wood in the fire place makes me want to curl up on a pillow next to it; something I've always done as a child at my home. The orange flames lick up the logs and the smell is gorgeous. The crackling mixes with the distinguishing scent of burning, fresh firewood and wafts around my nose.

I shake my head. It's not Rye's turn to sigh and lean back into his chair the other side of the fire. My eyes wonder past him and read the book titles on the shelves. I recognise only one single title: The History of Panem- The Dark Days. A smile takes over my lips. It's the book my class were reading when I first met Milo.

"Are you sure?" Rye asks, leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his upturned hands.

"Nope." I shake my head dismissively and a shadow of a grin brushes over Rye's face. "But it's for the best, I guess." I shrug.

"You have feelings for him though?"

"Yes. Isn't it obvious?" I chuckle nervously, looking down at my nails. "But I can't, not in the arena at least. Maybe afterwards if we both get out alive. Let's go kick the other team's butts!" I grin widely, all the enthusiasm in my face and voice fake.

"Well I love your gusto, I really do, Sienna." Rye says dryly, raising an eyebrow. "however I get the sense somehow you're really not that confident."

_No way. I've only got to somehow kill Gild. Not to mention all those other careers. _

"The one thing I promised myself when I left Nine was that I'd keep a level head and do all it takes to get home. I'm confident I can do that."

"Right, now let's be realistic." Rye rolls his eyes. "You and Milo are made for each other. I say grab this opportunity to be with him with both hands."

"And die because of it?" I ask, a laugh catching in my throat. "We can both make it out alive and then be together, don't you see?"

"Don't _you _see that he loves you so much he'd do anything for you?" his eyes burn mine as he stares. "Well?"

"He doesn't love me." I shake my head. Rye leans backwards, shifting his body. He lets out a dismissive 'pft' sound. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Are you really so blind you can't see?" Rye asks, and I see he's getting angry.

"Obviously." I spit, and stand up to leave. As I pass Rye's chair he shoots up and catches me round the waist before pushing me to the floor. "You're really testing my patience." Rye says quietly. An expression crosses his face- discontent? I think he's trying to squash his anger back down. "Sit in your chair, Sienna." He says, opening his eyes and speaking calmly. I rise from his grasp.

"He's ready to do anything for you. You can see by the way he looks at you he'd happily do anything to please you. His blue eyes, have you seen the sparkle? You put that sparkle there, you know. As soon as you leave the room he closes up and his eyes are dull. You don't have any idea how joyous you make him. You just want to make it out alive, and ignore his request for your love. That's selfish. And the worst thing is, you love him back too."

"We're just friends! And I am not selfish. I am doing it for both of us!" tears of anger prick in my eyes.

"You said it yourself; what chance do you two have against beating the careers?" he asks. "We can beat them. You saw our scores."

"Stupid numbers mean nothing in the arena, Sienna. I thought you understood that."

"I do. But I thought believing in myself is a good thing."

"It is. However understanding Milo when you go into the arena is an even better thing." Rye pauses, shaking his blonde hair. "Think about it. If you die you'll die regretting not ever having Milo even closer to you."

I scratch my chin. "Sure. I'll seriously consider that." Rye nods and lets me leave.

_As if that stupid guilt trick is going to make me give in. The most important thing currently is keeping both Milo and I alive. _However, I couldn't quite quash the lingering feeling of regret and longing in my body.

* * *

It's Milo who I bump into as I step out the door. "Hey!" I jump in surprise.

"Hey. What did he want to talk to you about?" Milo looks down to me.

"Oh… Nothing." I shake my head. "Just stuff about how my training score means nothing in the arena." I nod. Well, at least my excuse is partly true.

"Right." Milo nods sarcastically. "I didn't totally hear my name mentioned many times." He laughs and watches my face turn to a frown and then me biting my lip awkwardly. His expression is sober for a few seconds before he explodes into laughter again. "I'm just joking, Si." He grins, but behind the grin I see he's worked it out. "For my closest friend, you seem to know nothing about me."

"Yeah." I laugh nervously. "That's exactly it."

"No it's not." Milo's face quickly changes to serious.

"Isn't it?" I question, cocking my head.

"I know that you know that I know." He says leading me to the sofas that are deserted as everyone has moved on to other rooms around the apartment.

"I know." I said. "So?"

"I just want you to hear you say it." Milo says, his pale eyes watching mine carefully. My insides shift as does my outer body, feeling uncomfortable. "Not fair." I giggle awkwardly, keeping an eye on his sober face. "You've heard it before anyway." I take his hands in mine. His skin is cold as we make contact. "You're my best friend." I mumble, looking down at my lap.

"Look at me." He says so gently is as if speaking to a tiny new born baby. Whereas I would usually refuse, this time I glance up and hold my gaze. His tender tone is what triggers my reaction I'm sure. His eyes meet mine. The rim of his iris is the light blue that the sky of District Nine is like on a sunny day, but as I look further into his eyes I see that round his pupil is a thin ring of glittering silver with flecks of pale blue. The colours spread out from the pupil, before becoming fragments; shatters of silver and blue hues. The scattered colours merge with a deeper blue to create the stunning winter sky with silver snow clouds in Milo's eyes.

"I…" I stop. His caring eyes do glisten. But this time it's a mixture of joy and sadness. It's like his eyes speak to me. _Keep a clear head. Don't feel anything. Resist the pull you feel so strongly. _"You're my friend." I clench my eyes shut. "And I want us both to live and win these sick games."

Milo sighs. "But the kiss." He says, somewhat sadly. He leans forwards, his forehead bumping mine softly, and our heads rest together. His breath is cool and minty on my cheek. "I know." I say, pained.

"Then why?"

"Milo, please. If you really feel that much for me you'd leave our relationship be until we're in the arena. I must keep a clear view of things so I don't do anything stupid."

"What, like you usually do?" Milo winks and backs away from my face. He does well to hide the bitter disappointment I see lurking in his eyes. "Shut up." I grin and shove him in the chest.

"They announced the surprise announcement, by the way." Milo says as we walk to the sitting room.

"Really? What was it? It's not us two is it?" I spin round sharply.

"No." Milo chuckles. "We're still together. No, it's the boy from four, Wave? And the girl in our group who knows everything about animals and plants. They're switching groups. Wave's mentors actually requested the move, apparently."

"Interesting." Rye says, behind us.

"Shame. I liked her." I shrug. "Oh well, now we have a career on our team things seem a little more even."

"Has it not occurred to either of you he might be switching to stir things up or to sabotage?"

"Not until you just said it." I smirk. "Can they even do that?"

"The game makers can do whatever they please. So yes, they can." Rye grimaces, his eyes dropping and the light vanishing. "So they have a plan."

"Well I know that's never good." Milo says.

"It's going to be a dangerous plan. What other type of plan do they ever have? It's going to have an effect on you and the group. Don't trust him, I know I wouldn't." he sniffs and walks away. Rye slips through a door and slams it shut.

"I guess our plan is to not trust Wave then." Milo grins jokingly. However he knows Rye is just trying to protect us.

"I guess it is." My eyebrows raise and I smile.

"Know what you're going to do for the interviews then?" He asks as we settle onto the cosy sofas. The room has a calming, warm feel to it. The holographic fire radiates warmth. I chuck another pillow to his face, throwing it in a high arc. "No idea." He catches the cushion with ease and bowls it back to me. "Me neither."


	26. Chapter 26 Interview Prep

**A/N- So sorry I've taken so long to update, but here's the interview prep chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me, even though my updates are becoming less and less often. It's great to know you will still read my stuff despite it being late. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If there are things you 't want to see, please drop a short review. The next chapter will be fairly long as it's the interview chapter.**

* * *

I blink a few times in shock. Kalya is watching me seriously. Her blue wig is brighter than usual, and she's actually smiling this morning. Her bright purple lips with gems on the tips stretch out into a wide, toothy grin. "You heard right, come on, walk towards me." Her voice seems a long way off on the other side of the never ending hall.

"Please tell me you're kidding." I laugh nervously, tentatively taking a step in the daunting four inch heels. I wobbly along like jelly, stuttering and starting. I trip, catching my foot on something, most likely just the air. Lunging forward, I clutch at the wall desperately, hanging on with my finger tips to a ledge that seems to have appeared from nowhere. I risk a glance upwards, and see Kalya snickering at me. For once, her face doesn't anger me, and I chuckle too. We have been pretty much on level terms since I earned my ten for my private session, and I've realised she just can't put herself in my shoes, and I must get over it and not hold a grudge. "Do I look that bad?" I grimace, gradually standing up again.

"Well you were staggering around like a baby deer on new legs, and your face was priceless. You looked so terrified!" she smirks.

"Can I not just wear flats? This whole high-heel thing isn't working very well." I frown, wobbling dangerously and I reach my full height.

"You most certainly cannot." Kalya glares at me from down the hall, her shining eyes turning a steely grey. All evidence of the smile wipes from her face and her thin lips set into an almost invisible line. "You are capable of walking on small heels; you just have to try harder."

I groan. "It's not going to happen, Kalya." I push strands of hair off my face and out of my eyes.

"It will. I will make you walk in these if it's the last thing I do." Kalya grins, determination lighting up her eyes at the current, almost impossible challenge. "And even if you break your legs learning to walk properly, you'll still be made to wear them."

"Brilliant, so that's the broken leg plan out the window." I roll my eyes and smile whilst she snickers.

"Yeah, it's kind of mandatory for female contestants to wear heels. However, luckily for you, your posture is near enough to perfect, so we can spend the rest of the day teaching you to walk properly and interview responses!"

"Yay," I murmur sarcastically, taking another tentative step forwards. Footsteps echo from behind my in the hall and a door clicks shut. I know it's Milo, because I easily recognise his walking pace and light step.

"Nice." Milo wanders past me, giving me a gentle push so I stutter forwards urgently, trying to find my footing. I notice I am still shorter than him. "Thanks." I call. "Shouldn't you be with Rye, Bertie and Ray?"

"Yep." He turns to look at me. "But I am having a break. Hard work it is being good at being the most charming tribute." He smirks, eyes set on my feet. "Looks like you're having fun."

"Shut up, Scott." I glare at his grinning face good naturedly. Oh how I wish I can see him in a pair of heels.

"Nah, I'd rather not, you're too easy to wind up." Milo's glowing face produces a smirk again, before he turns to head to the dining room. Twisting my head back round, I face Kalya, and look at her pleadingly.

"No. No break for you until you can walk properly."

A disapproving noise emerges from my mouth and Kalya stares me down. Her glaring eyes are sharp and determined. They intimidate me and I sigh in defeat, before beginning to put some more effort into walking the length of the hall.

* * *

After lunch, I switch from Kalya to my mentors. I think it's fair to say I can walk decently now, without looking like a baby animal walking for the first time. Unlike Kalya, Rye, Ray and Bertie have my full attention. "Today we will be deciding how you will play the interview. You must take into account the image will have to be portrayed also in the arena if the sponsors like you." Rye informs me, tapping a pen rhythmically on the desk.

"That's fine, I'm okay at acting."

"Good." Ray grins

"You're acting for your life though, remember that." Bertie says solemnly, pushing his glasses up his nose and sitting poker straight in his chair.

"No pressure then." I raise my eyebrows, and relax somewhat into my comfortable chair. "So, what angle should I go with?"

"We were thinking up a few ideas to compliment both you and Milo." Rye eyes his notebook. "He's gone with just the common fun, charming guy. So he's pretty much being normal. He's not going to fabricate answers and is going to be honest because he believes that's what the Capitol will want to invest in during this year's games."

"You're making it sound like we're properties or betting horses."

"Afraid that's exactly what you are to the Capitol, unless you really catch their eye and make them feel you're a wonderful person with an outstanding personality that can make the Capitol love you."

"Like what you all did?"

"Pretty much. We say we love the Capitol and all the people that live there. It's either that or we might be found dead after the games with evidence it was just an 'accident'. I'd rather fake a few interviews than get myself killed. Though that's only personal preference." Rye says. "Do you remember what we all did in our games?"

I shake my head. "I was pretty young. In school we only learn about district one and two's victors and techniques they used."

"Well, to be honest, most strategies are pretty similar. They've been around since the very first few decades of the games."

"You pretended to be a perfect person and then turn into an animal in the arena?" I ask, eyes wide and mouth open, being sarcastic. I recall a few district two tributes have used this in the past. Or maybe they actually went mental and crazy?

Rye laughs nervously. "Not quite. I used the technique of being the good guy and playing up my relationship with Ray." He grips her hand under the table. "It's amazing how far people will go when you have someone you love back home, especially when they're a previous victor. Ray saved me by already being a victor, she was the only reason I got sponsors." He smiles lovingly at her. "And without the sponsor sword I got, I would have been dead before the final eight."

"Don't you ever feel guilty?"

"Every single day." Rye nods. "But I am alive, and with my Ray, so I am grateful for that. I only killed two people in the arena, but that was two people too many. I never wanted to be a murderer, but if I didn't, my family would have all died from famine and I would have lost my darling Ray." He looks down at her adoringly. "I'll never forget the horribly things the Capitol made me do. If you get out alive, you will be scarred for life, I guarantee you. But when you have someone there with you, they can help you through it, especially if they've been through the same thing you have." His voice cracks and he holds back the tears, and the memories that threaten to flood back and pull him under.

I instantly think of Milo, and know that's what he wants me to think about.

"The Capitol will kill you, even if you make it out alive. You won't be the same again. But you must give yourself the best chance and get them to like you so you can pick up the pieces and begin to rebuild your life." Ray says sadly. "So you need to make everyone like you, whatever the costs."

"I understand." I say, knitting my fingers together. "What angle do you think is best for me to make people like me?" I ask, changing the subject on the basis I think Rye will burst out crying if I don't.

"I personally used the weakling strategy; appearing shy and quiet, crying often. I found actually it works quite well, but there's no point you trying it because you got a high score." Ray says. "But we think the best thing for you to be is friendly and smart."

"Friendly?" I ask. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly." Rye's amber eyes burn into mine. They look like the sea on fire; the rolling waves of emotion and memory begging to escape. Clear tears glisten around the flickering waves, and threaten to slide down his face. If one did it looks like it would drag all of the fire out of the waves with it too. A tear slides. Rye covers his face and slumps weakly back into his chair. The fire and strength drains out of him. He pushes back his chair and trudges out the room as if he has the weight of the world on his back.

"Sorry. I can't at the moment." He mumbles keeping his eyes on the floor. The door shuts silently behind him.

"I just automatically make everyone feel bad, don't I?" I sigh loudly before surveying Ray's face.

"No." she says gently, stroking my arm. "The scars are still fresh. The wounds will easily be reopened. They always will be. When you kill someone you'll find that out. You never forget their face, no matter how hard you want to. They come and they'll haunt you at night. They will never leave." Goose pimples form on my arms and I shiver. Ray's voice is cold as stone but so soft. It's eerie music to my ears, resulting in my spine tingling. Her eyes watch my reaction, before she begins to talk again. "How about we practise some interview questions now? I certainly would like to take my mind of things for a while." Ray smiles nervously. I can see images flicking behind her eyes. She's reliving all the killings she made in the arena, by the sober expression on her face and the wild, terrified glint in her eye. No matter how normal and sane Ray and Rye appear on the surface, I see now beneath that calm exterior lays memories that torture them every second of their lives.


	27. Chapter 27 The Interviews: Backstage

**A/N- So I really wanted to get this up, just because I won't have a chance to finish the interviews before the weekend.**

**By the way, some of you may have noticed my style of writing has slightly changed recently. Do you like it or prefer my old style? It just feels different to me now... Okay? Let me know what you think with a little review please? Thanks for sticking with me guys, it means a lot! Love you all, thanks for taking the time to read my work :D I think this is one of the best chapters I've produced in a long while, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. **

* * *

"Don't open your eyes." Khiry instructs. His caramel smooth voice is far off as my prep team fuss around my hair. Apparently all their work they did on my for the chariot rides just four days ago has gone to waste, and they are repeating everything they did. My body stings again from all the chemicals from 'natural remedies' they use on my skin, and I hiss as Cat pours some lotion onto my legs. "Sorry." She says absently, focusing on my legs. Cat runs a hand through her dark corkscrew curls and her luminous eyes glare at my skin. A crease forms between her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I hear Petal ask. A door shuts behind her entering the room. A conversation takes place in muffles before Petal sighs. "Fine." She shakes her head as I look up and smiles apologetically. "Sorry, Sienna. You seem to have had an allergic reaction to some of the cream we've put on your legs." She swiftly pulls her hair up and clips it out of her way.

I go to look down, but there's a blue sheet broking my sight.

"They don't look great. You won't want to see them." Cat says sadly. "We'll be able to sort them out though, don't you worry." Her frown instantly turns upside down into a bright grin. Her eyes look menacing when the light hits them.

"I'm going into the Hunger Games; I'm guaranteed to see worse than some swelling legs, aren't I?" I focus on Petal's pale face. I glare slightly. She throws her hands up, and Cat lifts the cover. I can't turn quick enough, and my breakfast forces itself up my throat and onto my robe. I groan in shame. The cover is replaced hastily and Cat gets to work on cleaning me up. The image of my rubber looking, swollen, red legs sticks in my mind, along with the sick tang in my mouth.

"Now, you're going into the Hunger Games, Sienna, you are going to see worse than that." Khiry says from my side, a smirk hanging from his lips.

"I'll get over it." I grin for a second before it falters and falls from my face. "I hope." My words hang in the air as everyone shuffles awkwardly around, trying to clear up my mess.

* * *

Sometime later the prep team finish lathering my legs in yet another ointment. This is supposedly meant to reduce the swelling. "Well, at least the dress is floor length anyways…" Khiry mutters.

"When will my legs be fine again? Will this leave me at risk to infection in the arena? Will it affect my walking? And what about-" I begin to feel so nervous about how my abilities will be affected in the arena. Maybe I won't be able to run. What if I die?

"Calm down, Sienna." Khiry squeezes my shoulders and his gold eyes loom above me, clouding over to a bright shade of blue before settling back to a steady glowing gold. A curl of his hair falls from behind his ear and hangs in the air, a soft caramel streak in his mess of dark hair. "They'll be back to normal in a few hours. You'll be able to walk and run in the arena, don't panic," He smiles gently. "Because now is the time we get to put you in your gorgeous dress and make you up!" The small smile flickers before blooming into a bright grin with shining white teeth. Petal approaches me with a thin gown. I am to wear it until they fit me into my dress. As Petal helps me into the thin gown, I catch a glimmer of doubt in her eyes. What is it? Does she doubt my ability to give a good interview? Is there something wrong with the dress?

"We're a bit short for time, Sienna, you're going to need to get down to the next room quickly. We've prepared everything, but we may rush a bit if you want to stand a chance of making it to the start of the interviews." Ah, so that's why.

I nod and follow swiftly before I sit in a high chair. In front of me is a mirror. I eye the reflection cautiously. I look more natural than I have in months. My skin glows from all the scrubs to relieve my skin of unneeded dead cells, and my eyes are brighter because I have actually got a full night's sleep.

The cat woman with weird, creepy green eyes and black curls and cat ears does my make-up base. She carefully selects a long brush and smooths something over my cheeks with it. The bristles tickle my cheeks and I can't help grinning. My eyes open to see her smiling too, but she quickly gets me to be neutral again, or else 'my make-up will be uneven, and nobody likes an uneven face'.

It seems to take forever for her to do the base, but it would do when every time you close your eyes all you see is how you imagine the arena and seeing all the people you know dying. Eventually though, Cat does release me to Khiry and Petal, who dress me in my interview outfit. They instruct me to stand on a pedestal with my eyes shut whilst the work on the dress. The soft fabric suddenly caresses my skin, and I shiver on contact. It's freezing cold; like it's been kept in a fridge. Petal giggles as goose pimples rise on my arms.

"Are me and Milo going to be wearing matching clothes like on the chariots?" I ask, trying my best to keep still as Khiry's stead hands lace up the back of my dress. Petal is sorting out the front.

"Well, I had a discussion with Stem-" Petal says.

"You actually spoke to him?" Khiry asks with surprise in his voice. "Or did it result in an argument?"

"If you'll let me finish, Khiry, you'll find out, won't you." Petal says dryly. I laugh inside. "And he told me, no, you'd not be wearing matching outfits. He thought it'd be stupid, as generally in the interviews it's nothing to do with a district trade. However, I went on to say how you two have been linked and are so close now, maybe we should do something to show you are united. But I don't know whether Stem has altered Milo's clothes to match slightly. We are in the dark as much as you are, I'm afraid." She says, gently stroking the dress down.

"Either way it doesn't matter." Khiry says, sounding dazed. "Your dress is gorgeous and you look absolutely wonderful." His voice fades to a whisper. "I don't doubt that you'll have sponsors." I feel him tug at the laces tightly before they hold. "We're finished now." Khiry and Petal's hands leave my dress and I my ears sense they are stepping backwards. In their place is the prep team immediately. I endure over thirty minutes of them applying make-up to my skin and styling my hair. Make-up brushes made from a wide range of hair tickle my skin as I supress a smile. A memory associated instantly springs to mind; Milo in the fields. He'd gently sway a strand of wheat underneath my nose or trail in across my blushing cheeks. Almost every time it results in laughter and a play fight, despite being so old. I feel a sigh escape from my lips as I slump in my chair. I miss the times where Milo and I were just friends and not part of this stupid game.

* * *

Eventually when I am told I can open my eyes and look in the mirror I hesitate, wondering what kind of Capitol person I've been transformed into. However, anticipation overtakes my body and my eyes open widely. The perfect, glamorous girl in the mirror is not Sienna Bates. Her hair falls in lush, loose, waves that cascade down her back and her make-up and facial complexion is flawless. Her eyes sparkle the brightest of ambers, with her heavy stage make-up drawing them out even further. She has a slight smile on her pretty peach lips that glimmer with gold flecks of glitter; looking adoringly at the shimmering dress that hugs her body.

"Wow." The small word escapes from her mouth. I turn to the side and the girl does like wise. Her eyes are lined with gold, silver and black on the lids, before they fan out to the sides and the colour and sparkles scatter. Beneath the thin layer of foundation, a soft pink blush spreads over my face. _I actually look pretty._ I break into a grin as I twirl in the golden dress that hugs my upper body beautifully before flowing from my hips to the floor. It's as if the colourful grain and wheat fields are engulfing me. A million shades of gold shine when the light hits the dress. I shiver as I subconsciously reach out at touch my fingertips against the mirror. I look stunning. Tears gather in my eyes as I hug Khiry and Petal as I am suddenly hit by a wave of emotion.

"Thank you so much." I sniff, breathing in their perfumes. "I look amazing. The dress is wonderful." I feel Khiry's strong arms enclose around my body. "Thank you for helping." They could be saving my life right now, earning me sponsors. Despite not spending too much time with them, I am scared to lose them. They are here to make me look pretty, I know that, but Khiry seems almost like an older brother or a father figure. The strong beat of his heart against my ear calms me and helps me to focus.

"You go and knock them dead, darling." Khiry smiles at me.

Petal strokes my hair. "You can do this. You'll have everyone on your side." Her dazzling white smile assures me I'll be fine out there. I know when the time comes I won't be though.

"You have to go now if you want to stand a chance of getting down there before District One starts. Your favourite person in the world is going to escort you there." Khiry winks as Kalya enters.

"Good luck. We'll be watching." Khiry and Petal say, both giving me hugs before Kalya takes me away.

"Well, you seem to be walking fine." Kalya grins as we pace down the hall.

"Yeah, suddenly it's like my feet want to work with the heels." I chuckle nervously, eyeing the floor, daring it to trip me. If I do trip I'll probably rip the carpet to shreds.

"You're awfully close to Khiry and Petal I couldn't help noticing." She says, as if nothing.

"Well they're friendly. And they're helping me, you know. Generally in this situation you find yourself latching onto people, just like I've done with Milo."

"Yeah." She responds. "Are you not going to go any further with Milo then?" she asks, shyly. She sounds like she's actually respecting me and my choices.

I shake my head.

"No." I shrug. "I don't know. It's like every time I look at him it's like I fall for him all over again just when I think I'm past it."

"I understand." Kalya smiles sympathetically. "Good luck out there." She rubs my shoulder as we enter the backstage doors.

* * *

My heart thumps loudly in my ears. My palms are sweating, but the dress offers no absorbent surface as I subtly wipe them down. I sense Milo beside me, whispering things to me. His helpful words scatter like the shards of broken glass as they enter my ears as my brain doesn't chose to interoperate them. Twenty three children sit and stand around me; some appearing excited, ready for their chance to shine on the stage and win the hearts of a nation, whilst others cower in the shadows, trying to hide from their fate.

Gild jumps around, trying to release his seemingly endless amounts of energy. Liz and Doyle are talking to Aaron and Willow. I vaguely notice how gorgeous Willow looks with her hair down instead of up in her tight pony tail.

Suddenly the lights blur and I hear the static as a microphone switches on. With no hesitation, Charming Gem bounds onto the stage like an excitable puppy to the applause of the Capitol. His charming smile woos the audience and his voice is loud and clear as he announces the start of the interviews. He warms up the audience with a few, classic jokes before bringing on Estella to start off the night. My heart thumps with every step she takes. Sounds disappear around me as everyone falls into an eerie silence backstage. The cameras with us backstage light up, indicating we are ready to be filmed our reactions at any given moment. The TVs mounted on the wall shows us what's going on a few meters beside us. I twiddle my thumbs whilst Milo continues to mutter to me. All I can hear is my brain humming; only sixteen people before it's your turn to spill your life story, Sienna; only thirty-six hours until the games begin. Only thirty-six hours to make a decision. To tell or not to tell?


	28. Chapter 28 The Interviews- Part 1

She struts onto the stage, her short, sexy dress showing off her long longs. Wolf whistles can be heard from the audience as the Capitol erupts into cheers as Estella takes to the stage. Her tight black mini dress clings to her perfect figure. Her cleavage is clearly visible in the strapless dress. Why is she going for this sexy, vulnerable angle when she's strong and we all know it? You hardly get a ten from the game makers for being sexy.

The necklace Milo gave me hangs around my neck now as I fasten it right as Estella begins her interview. I can practically hear it jangling as my body shakes with nerves. Beneath my nerves though, I somehow produce a sarcastic roll of the eyes whilst the Capitol roars when Estella gives an answer about how much she loves the Capitol and the citizens here. Charming Gem sure does his best to make her shine. Though to be honest I don't think she needs his help. Her body has already won her a selection of sponsors. However, when her interview comes to a close she makes an interesting statement.

"What I have shown you during these three minutes is manipulation. Every tribute after me is going to manipulate you to spend money on them and help them live. At least I have the dignity to be honest about it. I am not a sexy, perfect girl; I am smart and clever. I would be able to show you how clever but unfortunately for you you're all just too dumb." She shrugs her shoulders and swings her hips as she strolls of the stage. Her eyes meet mine as she walks off towards me. She smirks before flicking her hair and pacing over to the Careers.

"Jeez." Milo exhales. "Talk about a huge risk."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone do that before…" Willow mutters.

"It could be a double edged sword though." Doyle states.

The theorising continues around me, flowing straight over my head whilst I stare intently at the wall.

I know I should pay close attention to every tribute interview, but it's so easy to see without too much effort that Gleam's being the charming and charismatic guy by the way he sits in the chair with his leg crossed over the other and his hands loosely on the chair arms. He talks about his life at home and how he has a girlfriend to get back to. The Capitol adores him and his sob story. Whether it's true I'll probably never find out, but they believe him instantly.

Paige replaces Gleam in the chair onstage when the three minutes are up. She looks like she does in the training centre; like she doesn't care. Her responses are all sarcastic. The only exception is when she speaks about her well her and Gild get on. She's obviously fallen for him by the way her eyes light up at the mention of his name. Do I look like that around Milo?

* * *

In no time at all, Gild is getting ready to replace his partner. He brushes past me, stroking my arm. "Hey, Cutey." He purrs. "Aren't you looking gorgeous tonight." His hand smoothly glides up my arm and strokes my cheek. For once I think before I slap. I know there are cameras filming us, and so does he. I won't fall for the stupid trap. I look around frantically for Milo to help me dissolve the situation before I lash out. He's nowhere to be seen. The obnoxious idiot doesn't seem to realise I'm not falling for it, though. Or maybe he does and he's cleverer than I think he is.

"Your dress! It looks great on you, but I think you'll look a lot greater without it on." He smirks as I feel the pain of controlling my anger showing on my face. My blood is bubbling with rage. If only it weren't for these stupid cameras.

"You're blushing, Cutey. You must like the sound of that." He teases, his fingertips running over my cheeks. I continue my stony silence. "Speechless are we?" he laughs "Let's see if I can change that a bit." His hands clasp around my back. Before I can do anything, Gild leans in and begins to kiss me. His lips are rough on my own and I squirm uncomfortably in his grasp. I gasp and plant my hands flat on his chest. Pushing him backwards with all the force I can muster, he slams into the wall in between two cameras. He is smirking, but I can see the anger forming into a fire that flares in his eyes. The cameras are on us, as are every set of eyes backstage. Some of the Capitol outside must've heard the huge smash as he hit the wall, but Paige's interview continues never the less.

"Well isn't someone easy to wind up?" Gild saunters back over to me and runs his fingertips gently over the underside of my chin. "Oh come on." He says in response to my glare I shoot him. I know my eyes look like they're positively burning right now; Milo's told me so many times before. "You love it really."

I feel the uncontrollable anger rising now. All the holding it in for the cameras makes me snap. _Who cares how they see me? I'm going to die in the end anyway, aren't I, whether it's in the Games or not?_

"Go away, Gild." I somehow spit out through my clenching jaw. He just leers at me. "Fine. You want to play that way?" I ask.

"Definitely." His eyebrows rise before dropping quickly, questioning what I mean. Still his sultry smirk stays on his cocky face.

"Well remember it's what you've signed up for." I say, swiftly hooking my leg under his and pulling back with all my might. Surprisingly, he actually does wobble, and my other leg is already situated to guarantee his fall. I slap him forcefully round the face as he drops dramatically to the floor. I throw a punch, striking him hard in the chest.

"You keep away from me, Gild." I snarl. In less than a few seconds the peacekeepers are upon me.

"Calm down, Cutey." He grins. I know he's got me this time. I am the bad one in this situation from the camera's view. Still, that doesn't stop me fighting the arms surrounding me. I lash out, hitting anything with my fists and kicking shins. _Boy, how could I not even walk in these heels earlier? Now I can even kick with them. _I laugh out loud. By the peacekeepers looking the way they do at me I can tell I must appear a complete crazy person. "You think I care what you think of me? You think I care?" They drag me out of the way of the other tributes. I catch Gild's face again. For a split second he looks concerned, but when he sees me looking his evil smirk is back.

"Well, you've obviously gone crazy for me, Sienna." He chuckles as I am tugged backwards out the double doors. "Don't worry. You're not the first."

* * *

My eyes are hit with bright white light. My head is banging, and I struggle to sit up and focus on the face in front of me. "Well that's one strong sedative they gave me." I murmur to no one in particular, however the face answers.

"Sienna, what happened?" Milo morphs into focus.

"Guess." My voice sounds slurred.

"Gild."

"Correct. And the cameras got every second of it. Jeez, I think I went on a rampage. I'm sure I sounded drunk." I roll my eyes as I realise my childish naivety.

"Yeah, I heard you shout about anyone caring about what they thought of you."

"And that's my sponsors gone down the drain. Spur of the moment. Sorry." I sigh as Milo takes my hands in his.

"It's not all over yet, Sienna. You said the cameras saw everything. That means they caught what he did to provoke you." I nod. He makes sense. "What did he do, by the way?" Milo frowns.

"I-" I stutter. I feel so ashamed. I don't want him to know. "I… I… It was just the usual thing. You know, the teasing." I think I cover up well enough. Now all there is to do is prevent Milo seeing the interview recaps tonight.

"You can win them back, easily. The interviews are still going." He says gently. His thumb rubs over my own in a soothing motion. "Go out there and blow everyone away." He tilts his head to catch the downward glance of my eyes. The guilt of Gild kissing me is eating up my insides. "Hey." He says softly. He tucks his fingers under my chin, gently persuading me to look up. "Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault, Si. You of all people should know that. You were provoked and didn't want to stop anything because of the cameras." His comforting voice does nothing to ease the guilt. "And then you just snap. Everyone does sometimes. It's okay." Milo's sober face blossoms into a charming smile as I nod. I reach out my arms like a baby does. He is there for me, and his arms close around my back. Instantly it feels like Gild's grip around me. I force myself to relax and let him help me.

My chin rests on his shoulder. He's always been there for me. He's always cared. He's never left me. Have I ever really appreciated that before? I can feel my nails raking my arms again and his kind hands in mine, begging me to stop.

"Milo?" I ask timidly, breathing in the distinct smell of cologne. It smells nice; a fine substitute for his usual home smell. However, his grain and wheat smell will always be first for me.

"Yes, Si?" he asks as I snuggle into his hair.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me." I say, barely audible. I know he hears me though, as he runs his hands up the back of my smooth dress.

"It's okay, Sienna." He exhales loudly. "You've always done so much for me. You've always been there to make me smile; my sunshine on a rainy day."

"Until I got chosen." I say, hurt and guilt obvious in my words.

"We're together, Sienna. We can get through this. I wouldn't have it any other way." His words touch my heart, and life seems lighter for a few seconds before the guilt crashes back down on me. The kiss, the fights, the fact if my name hadn't been chosen he probably wouldn't have been here now. If I'd never spoken to him that day he wouldn't have been my friend. He wouldn't be here now. I pull out of his arms uncertainly.

"Sienna, I know what you're thinking." He says, uncannily like Tyth on reaping day. "Just being with you makes me happy. If you hadn't spoken to me that day in class I would've still found a way to be with you here, now." He never breaks eye contact with me. His sad blue eyes never leave mine. They are so full of emotions I have never even seen in someone else before. I have no words to describe them, nor the beautiful glow of his enchanting eyes. "And like I said: I wouldn't have it any other way."


	29. Chapter 29 Sienna's interview

**A/N- I have deleted the AN I posted the other day, however it still stands. I am super stressed out and still won't have much time to write, so there will maybe a chapter every week or two weeks when I haven't got exams (I've got on on Monday, and then a gap, so I can write during the gap). And I am happy to officially announce we smashed 4200 views and 40 reviews! Let's aim for 5000 views by mid April? And how about 50 reviews by the end of May?  
**  
**Also, more news: I can confirm there will be a sequel to this story, titled 'The Aftermath'. I've got a bit of plot already :D Also, I have a third story planned, to complete this little trilogy. However I also have an idea for a fourth xD However, 'The Aftermath' is the only one I'm 100% sure I'll be bringing to fanfiction when The 200th Hunger Games have concluded. It will begin straight after the final battle in the 200th Games.**

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

* * *

The crowd is deafening. They appear to love me, but what is there under all that fake screaming and clapping? Nothing, that's what. We're just here to entertain. In a few weeks most will be dead, and they won't care. My hands run anxiously down my smooth, golden dress as I try to calm myself. My legs shake at every step I take under the Capitol eye. What are my parents thinking now? What does Kate think of this wonderful fairy-tale dress her older, scruffy sister wears? How is Tyth coping back home without my income? How is he taking it all? What would be different if it were Tyth here with me?

The walk on stage to Charming Gem is a long, tedious one. Despite all my nerves, my head is pretty clear. I know what I have to do and I'll get it done. There's no Gild ready to distract me. I can fully focus on selling myself to Panem in order to live. It seems simple enough because it won't take much to move the incompetent Capitol citizens to tears or joyful laughter. I generally never mind what people think of me; it's their opinion and they'll never justify that unless they get to know me. However, as I tremble slightly as I lower myself into the plush, comfy seat, suddenly it is the upmost importance what they think of me. Slowly, surely, it washes over me that I must care what people think.

* * *

Charming's face looms into focus, as my eyes snap onto his. He has contacts in, surely. Last year his eyes were a pale blue, similar to Milo's. This year they are a deep brown with swirls of orange and yellow spiralling out from the pupil. His flaming tattoos are daunting, curling down from the tips of his eyes, running over his cheekbones before dipping in to his stubble and swinging round his lips. The sun colour tattoos are a stark contrast to his white suit. It glares brightly; I don't think I've seen anything so pristine in my life. Crossing my leg behind the other in a ladylike fashion, I grin at Charming. The grin, partly real, as Charming's eyes light up as he smiles. His smile really is contagious. His teeth are blindingly white, matching his suit.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" He shouts to the crowd. "Let's give Sienna a proper Capitol welcome." On cue, everyone erupts into loud cheers and applause. There are some whistles too, however no many near as District One got. I'm not fussed about whistles. As long as I get sponsors that's fine. I give the audience a small twirl before returning to my seat.

"So, Sienna." Charming sits gracefully down into his chair after kissing my hand. I turn my attention from the colourful crowd to Charming, sitting straight up in my chair with perfect posture. "I guess the question to ask you first is your training score- how did you get that ten?"

I can't help but smile a bit. I feel a blush spread over my cheeks.

"Ah, folks, look! It's that secretive smile!" Charming laughs. "So I'm guessing we're not going to get to know." He pulls a comic sad face.

"Well I was going to tell you." I cock an eyebrow "but do the crowd really want my secret skills to be out?"

By the response from the crowd, I am assuming that's a yes.

"You tied with the top score along with Estella, Gild and Willow. Of course we want to know what you did!" He chuckles as the citizens titter along.

"Did Gild tell you what he did?" I lean back into my chair, actually beginning to feel the nerves melting away. Well, a bit anyway.

"I believe it's I who am asking the questions, Miss Bates." Charming winks, his eyes glowing friendlily. I giggle. He seems to be making an effort to get people to like me.

"Well, let's make a deal." I smirk. "If you tell me what Gild said he used, and I'll tell you what I did." My eyes twinkle in the light. I know I have them there. The Capitol is on its feet, rocking in anticipation. They know that it's just a number, and still they get excited and think they instantly have a winner if they have the highest score.

"Seems fair." I say, as Charming holds his hands up in mock defeat.

"Gild confessed to us that he earned his ten by sword fighting, fencing and agility." Charming eyes me, expecting my response.

I roll my eyes. "Couldn't he have been a little more… Unique? He's so predictable."

"I wouldn't call that kiss backstage predictable, would you? You looked pretty taken aback." I feel the angry blush flood up to my face. Just hoping the make up will cover it, I face Charming head on. I notice I may not have to reveal my skills after all.

"Gild is playing a game. He's playing it well. He's my biggest enemy in the arena, and I'm sure he feels the same about me. And frankly, I just feel sorry for his district partner. He's so arrogant, making her fall for him and then trying to manipulate me and agitate me so we get into a fight."

The Capitol are slightly stunned by my outburst, which leaves me standing out of my seats, glaring at nothing in particular.

"We all saw the flicker in your eyes when he kissed you. You honestly looked like you were enjoying it for a second. I don't blame you; the amount of women here that want to get into his pants is astronomical!"

My blood bubbles. No. I put on a fake grin and laugh half-heartedly. "No, I did not enjoy it. It was the least pleasurable thing I have felt in my life. He kisses like a slobbery two year old." I twist my face into a hideous display of disgust, and earn a hearty laugh from the audience. Even Charming grins slightly. "You seem very defensive. Is there another romance going on? We all heard Kalya at your reapings. You and Milo." He nudges me. "You've got yourself a keeper there, Sienna. Someone who will risk their life for you."

"I don't love Milo because he risks his life for me." I snap, frowning. If anyone loved someone for trying to help they are obviously stupid. They were just doing what they thought was right. It doesn't mean you should fall in love with them. "He's my friend, he has been for ages. He's smart, he's funny, he is always there for me and I a hundred per cent despise Gild, there's nothing going on there."

"But you're not denying your love for Milo."

I try to hide my sigh and a sad face that crosses my skin. "We have been close friends for two years now. Close friends; nothing more. In the arena I am focusing on getting both of us out alive rather than what our relationship is. It's better to not love now and have the rest of your life to love."

The crowd give the desired response. They coo, make sounds of sadness as if they feel for me, and sob. I almost roll my eyes, but stop myself. _You need those sponsors, Sienna. _

After a few moments of weeping, Charming resumes the interview. "So, your brother" he begins. My now blemish free hands start to shake at just the thought of him; the devastation etched over his face when I chose Milo, the love in his eyes for me.

"Tyth. Yes?"

I mumble an incoherent reply.

"He was very brave, you know, volunteering."

"I know. I love him very much."

"Why did you choose Milo over Tyth?" Charming's hands find mine when I find myself tearing up. The sting behind my eyes is no longer unfamiliar to me. My hand runs uneasily through my hair whilst the other is in Charming's clutch. Why did I choose Milo over Tyth? Yes, there's the family money and income reason I tried to tell myself, but I think it's something more than that. I rub my eyes with the back of my hand swiftly, before returning to Charming's grasp. It is comforting, like he's holding me to reality.

"I think he's more able to cope in the arena. He can always keep calm, whereas Tyth sometimes loses the plot a bit. I suppose that's why. That and the fact he's so close to me."

"And we have time for one last question, Sienna." Charming smiles. "How do you think your family are faring right now and do you want to say anything to them?"

"I reckon they're probably fine. Twelve can win this year, right? That means I have I greater chance of going home with Milo." I grin slightly. "And hi, Kate and Jack! Don't you worry, I'll be back soon. We can go for a walk in the grain fields and I can show you all my gorgeous clothes when I get home." Waving cheerfully at the camera, I smile brightly to hide the terror lurking inside.

"Tyth, look after mum and dad. I know you will. Mum, don't fret, dad, don't worry. I carry you in my thoughts and heart, always." My last sentence is hardly true. No matter how much you love your family, when you're attacked all you think about if yourself, your life, and how to get out. The buzzer interrupts my thoughts.

"Thank you for having me, Panem." I grin in relieve and wave to the crowd.

"It's my pleasure." Charming says. "And one more thing. Can you guarantee more rivalry between yourself, Milo and Gild in the arena?"

"Oh, one hundred per-cent." I smile laxly. "That's if he makes it past the bloodbath. He knows my knife will find him sooner rather than later." They erupt as I leave the stage, obviously loving my burst of confidence at the end. I pass Milo as I step down. He embraces me. The thump of his heart is loud in my ears. He's terrified.

"You did so well." He grins.

"You'll do better. Stop panicking." I smile, and plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You'll be fine." Running my hands down his back, he is pulled from my grasp and onto the stage.

"You just can't get those two away from each other." I hear Charming chuckle before announcing Milo's name.


	30. Chapter 30 Before The Launch

**A/N- Sorry for the gap, but I am now here with the final chapter before the games begin! It's slightly different from my usual style, but I hope you enjoy! I've split it into two parts, you'll get the second part later on today as it's already complete. This chapter is for all the viewers who ship Sienna and Milo out there ;)**

* * *

We have to watch the recaps of the interviews, apparently. I don't want to. Gild and I will be featured on the screen and I can't have that. However, I have no way of stalling the group when we take our seats once all the makeup and fancy clothes have been wiped from us. I can still taste him on my lips, despite having washed them over twenty times in an attempt to rid myself of the taste. Milo hasn't noticed anything is up though, which I guess is the good thing. I just hope I can still look him in the eyes after the interviews have been shown. The nerves are obvious inside of me, and I fidget on the comfy sofas between Milo and Ray when the Capitol seal is shown. Ray gives me an odd look, but otherwise doesn't say anything. How will he react?

District One look beautiful with their shining green eyes and perfect gold hair on the screen, wearing matching gleaming smiles. They are often classed as the airheads of the games, but you can see they're not; well, at least not this year anyway. Estella, smart and sexy, easily manipulates the audience with her powerful last lines. Ray says she doesn't doubt that earns her sponsors. Her partner, Gleam, is much more relaxed about the whole situation. He's trained his whole life for this, and he says he doesn't have any uncertainty when it comes to his skills with weapons. His charming smile and rippling muscles easily enchant the females watching on. I personally think he looks a bit of a twit trying to seem like this is nothing for him when it's blatant behind the shine of his eyes there is a hardness that suggests he was forced into this instead.

On cue, Milo nudges me. "You see it? When they did the close up of his face?"

I nod. "I reckon his parents forced him to volunteer, for glory."

"The determination and slight fear behind his eyes certainly suggests so, especially as he's trying to cover by relaxing."

"How?" Rye suddenly asks. Milo and I both raise an eyebrow. "How can you just look at him and see all that?" His forehead is in wrinkles as he frowns at us as if some creature he's never seen before.

We turn to each other before facing Rye again. We shrug in unison. "No idea. Just have always been able to see things others can't."

"Me too." Milo smiles. "It can be a curse sometimes though." I sense his sad eyes on me for a second before they flit back to our mentors.

"Sounds like a pretty awesome gift you both have here." Ray grins. "But it might not always be right. For example, the determination and strength behind his eyes might just be because he's serious about winning this but doesn't want to appear desperate; the Capitol love fun and laid back tributes."

"Or he's doing it to fool us." Bertie suggests.

Rye shakes his head. "You can't make your eyes appear something try to cover something. It's the one part of your body when emotion takes over, you have little control of. If you are happy, there will be the sparkle. If you are sad, your eyes become dull. Only very skilled people can hide what their eyes say. He doesn't strike me as one of them to tell the truth."

Rye slows to a stop. The room is silent. "What, isn't it apparent?" He rolls his eyes and reaches for a drink from the avox's tray. His eyes glint their menacing yellow with spots of red. I grimace and look away.

"Thanks." Rye says, and I hear the avox move away. I look up again. Paige is on the screen. I can't help feeling sorry for her. They was she talks about Gild, well, he really does have her under his spell. For a girl that makes her interview sarcastic, her persona shatters and the mention of his name.

"Poor girl." I hear Milo gently mutter somewhere during her interview.

I begin to shiver, knowing it's nearly time. Paige's interview is almost up. As I begin to think they aren't going to show it, the camera snaps backstage. I shake my head. My eyes widen as the clip plays.

"No." I whimper. "No. It's not what it looks like." There's none of the build-up, none of the provoking, none of the talking; just him and I kissing. "That's so unfair. You don't believe-"

"No." Milo whispers. "No. No no no!" his voice raises to a huge shout. He thumps his fists down on the glass coffee table, shattering the top. He leaps from the sofa and looks accusingly at me. "You said you hated him! You said he never even got to you, your heart!" His cool eyes burn with rage and sadness.

"Milo please, listen-" I stand up to meet him.

"You know how I feel, Sienna, and you said before you felt the same way! All this time you've just been playing me? Lying? All this time you've wanted him, this-" he waves his bleeding hands frustratingly, trying to find words. "This great big player? You said you detest him, you say you're scared, and sometimes you want to kill him? What's that then? That certainly doesn't look like you want to kill him." Milo cries over the sounds of the commentary. "The first time you met him, at the chariots, when you were flirting. You said that was a trick. It was, a trick for me, just so you could keep me here to keep you alive because you know I would do anything for you to make sure you live."

I grip has wild arms strongly, pinning them to his sides. "Listen to me, Milo. Just listen." I shout in his face. My anger is hardly doing any good and I feel myself struggling to control it. _He is your friend. Control. You know what they're showing is a lie. If he choosing to misunderstand that's his fault, not yours. _

His distant eyes stare defiantly back into mine, looking for an explanation, wanting to understand but not being able to in his state of rage. "Go on then! You tell me, tell me what's that all about. The point it you're kissing him, there's the evidence, right there!"

"He's kissing me, I'm not kissing him!" I yell right back. "They didn't show how it started or ended! It's a lie, Milo! You are smart, you know they can change things and make them appear what they're not." He wriggles uncomfortably in my grasp. "There's no way I'd kiss him because the only person I'd ever want is you."

"And there you go!" he roars, pushing me away. "Telling me stupid lies to get yourself out of a hole you dug yourself into."

Ouch. His words cut me deep and a feel my heart break a bit. My hands curl into fists uncontrollably, my thoughts clouding with rage. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. Instead, the tears flow. I have so much to say, but my tears obstruct me from doing so. I need to explain, but his words hit me with such force I cower backwards into Rye. His arms close round me so I can't go anywhere. I quiver in his grip. "You listen to me, Scott. You've known me for three years now, so why would you believe something stupid that you know I wouldn't do?"

"But the evidence is there, on that screen." Milo hollers, finding himself in the avox's arms too. "Get off me." He spits, shaking him free. The avox watches on, sadness in his gloomy eyes.

"It's a lie." I struggle in Rye's arms. He's trying to calm me down by the tone of his words he whispers to me, but they go straight over my head.

"Yeah, and I'm going to believe you because you know I always will. You know that I'll always come back to you so you can get away with anything you want and still have me there." Milo looks at me sternly. "Not this time. No way."

I scream with anger and finally work free from Rye's grasp, thanks to my new combat moves. Storming up to Milo, he stares on, glaring at me through his tears.

"Listen." I have him against the wall now. Rye, Ray, Bertie, Kalya and the avox watch on. He snarls at me, as if possessed. Trying to look through to his normal self, I begin to talk.

"He's been trying to manipulate both you and I since we first met. He thinks we are big competitors. This is all a game to him, a stupid game that he wants to win and doesn't care who get hurts on the way." I shake my head. "I flirted back at the chariots to make him think he had me, so I could strike when he thinks I won't. I was manipulating him, not you. All I ever told you was the truth. I've never felt anything for Gild; I've only ever had feelings for you."

Milo stares back at me, his stony shield in his eyes starting to melt away.

"But I am scared the arena will get in the way of that, and I didn't know what to do."

"I thought we agreed nothing would be pretend, and that it would be real." Milo says quietly, his anger very much subdued now.

"That's exactly what I said. I know that. And that's why I'm trying to explain none of that is what it seems." I gesture to the TV before swinging back round to Milo, who's eyes are draining of anger.

"I've only ever had feelings for one person in my life. That's you." I feel a smile on my lips as his eyes fully empty of rage. Minutes pass until anyone speaks. When someone does it's Milo.

"I'm sorry." He shakes his head. "I should've listened."

"It doesn't matter." I look at him almost pleadingly. "You've listened now." I swallow. "Gild and I did kiss. But I want you to know it was him, and not me. And I want nothing more right now than for you to forgive me." Rye's holding his breath behind me, along with Ray next to him.

"I do." He says after what seems like a century. I exhale loudly, as do Rye and Ray. I fall into Milo's arms.

"You mean it?" we both ask simultaneously. I presume he means to my feelings only ever being for him. Mine is for his forgiveness. We both nod and a noticeable blush spreads over Milo's pale cheeks.

"I don't even need to tell you what I feel for you because you know." He says softly. It's my turn to blush. His strong arms enclose around me as I nestle into his chest. He strokes my back gently, caressing my hair as well. His fingers are light and faint, tickling down my neck. I peek out of my hair and glance up at him. He's watching me with adoring eyes, all glimmer of anger gone, replaced with love and caring.

"I love you, Milo." I whisper, making sure to keep my eyes on his.

"Truly?" he asks, eyelashes fluttering.

"Yes."

"I love you too, Sienna." He leans down and cradles my face in his hands and kisses me sweetly. Butterflies take flight in my stomach as I wrap my arms around him. It feels so perfect, so right as he holds me in his protecting arms. His lips are soft on mine, and I vaguely hear people clapping and cooing from far off when in reality they are right next to me. Just Milo and I in our own little world. I love it more than anything I've ever experienced.

* * *

My heart-beat is loud in my ears. It thumps with quick, successive beats. I did not sleep last night. I couldn't. How could I? Even Milo's arms wrapping around me on the sofa couldn't make me feel safe. Even with Ray and Rye watching over us, with the guards at the doors. Gild's face ruled the tiny snippets of slumber I could manage, his sword high over his head, ready to bring it down on me, not before making Milo hate me first though. His golden hair shines as bright as the sun, the last flicker of colour I see before he brings the sword down on me. I wake. The cycle repeats every second I drift into sleep.

All I could think about last night was the arena, what horrible creatures await me and what the place I am destined to die in would look like and the people waiting to kill me. Milo stayed awake with me the whole night, making sure I was okay every time I woke up breathless from the nightmares. That did not stop me from fearing the inevitable.


	31. Chapter 31 Launch

**A/N- Launch time!**

**I've been getting a lot of new readers recently, so hi and thanks to all you new people reading my story! :D I advise anyone fairly new to read from the beginning of this story rather than picking it up just as the games are starting... There's a fair bit of plot and many plot lines, some that have been solved in previous chapters, some that are continuing still and some that may not be solved until I release the sequel to this story. If you are new and don't want to read the whole story, please at least read the last few chapters so you can get a sense of character relationships and characterisation.  
**  
**So here we go, launch time! Enjoy and review if you can please :)**

* * *

We depart from our floor. Everyone embraces, even Kalya gives both Milo and I a hug. Her perfume almost chokes me with its overpowering floral scent, but I guess it's the thought that counts. Ray holds onto me for longer than necessary. When she pulls away her eyes sparkle with tears. I understand she really doesn't want to lose us. We've become really close in the last few days.

"Be careful, Sienna." She says. "And please, keep Milo with you." She gives me a peck on the cheek after I nod. She squeezes up her face in a painful expression, trying to stop her tears. Rye tries to keep us all calm, and gives me a quick hug before snaking his arm around Ray's shoulders. She hides her face in his shoulder, not wanting us to see her cry. Rye's attempts to calm us work for little less than a few seconds, but even the avox cannot hold back his tears. I don't understand, why would he be crying?

He approaches Milo, holding out his hand for his to shake. He disregards me altogether. Milo frowns slightly, but shakes it. I follow Milo's shocked gaze to the avox's eyes. "Oh my god." Milo murmurs. He shakes his head. "No way. It can't be."

I don't get it. All that's different is his eyes are no longer the glaring yellow and red but a real, soft blue. His eyes are a distinctive pale blue, with a unique, light brown ring circling half way between the pupil and edge of the iris. _They look like Milo's eyes._ I think to myself. Then it clicks. Milo's eyes are wide at the sight of the new eyes.

"Tom?" he asks shakily, agape. He nods slightly. Milo turns to me, assessing my face, learning I understand, and then turns back to Tom. It's his brother; the one who the Capitol declared dead. _"The odd thing is they never let us see his body."_ I hear Milo's words replaying in my head. It's because there wasn't a body.

Why would they do this?

Milo doesn't seem to care, and opens his arms wide to his older brother. The avox is crying as he rests his head on his younger brother's. "I thought I'd never see you again, Tom." Milo's voice is unnaturally high as he cries. He bites his lip and shakes his head.

"What are you doing here?" Milo finally asks, stepping back slightly, drying his eyes. I wipe at my eyes, drying the tears. I find it tragic how the brothers, separated by death, are to be reunited by the presence of death in the hunger games.

Tom pulls a pen and pad from a pocket in his red uniform. He begins to write in fancy, loopy writing at such a swift pace my mind can't interpret the words until he passes it to Milo.

_The reaping was fixed. _It reads. _Sienna's name was always going to be drawn, in order to get you to volunteer. _I frown. Is that even possible? I suddenly feel so bad. If it weren't for me he wouldn't be here in this quell.

"How did they know I would volunteer? What if I hadn't?"

_They see everything. The Capitol sees everything. If you hadn't volunteered Sienna would have been killed by the gamemakers, as she would no longer be needed. _

"What?" I ask. Tom holds his hand up, indicating for me to wait as he continues to write.

_And then Milo you would've been reaped never year. It would've been too suspicious to reap both you and Sienna at the same year. _

"What? But the Capitol get away with anything. Why prolong the process? And why me?" he asks.

_I didn't tell you anything. Please, don't mention my name. Act as if I never told you. I had to tell you, so you'd fight even more in the games. Please know I've always been watching down over you; the Capitol does me that one favour of keeping me updated on you and our parents in Nine. _

"Why me?" Milo stares at his older brother. His eyes flare with anger.

_I suppose you were too young at the time… Mum and dad were rebels. They tried to bring together a group in Nine to start another rebellion. They failed. The Capitol want to make them suffer now._

"Oh." Milo seems lost for words, and angry at his parents. His fingers roll up into clenching fists at his sides. I place a soothing hand on his arm, but he flinches when I touch him.

_Don't be angry with them. They just wanted the best for everyone, including us. Don't think the worst of them, thank them for being brave enough to try._

_Please, fight for them, fight for me. Fight for Sienna and your freedom. _

Tom hands the last note to Milo and I. He's crying again, and kisses Milo on the head before leaving quickly.

* * *

The hall stretches out in front of me, my final walk. The walls are clinical white, the floor a steel grey. Both the walls and floor are bare of any fancy embellishments. There is the smell of fresh paint that burns my nostrils as I breathe in. The hovercraft ride was scary. Estella was opposite me, with Gild next to her. The malicious smile on her lips and the flirty grin he wore terrifying the hell out of me. The pain of the tracker being injected into my arm. The worry of losing Milo. The worry of never seeing my family again. The worry I might not make it out alive all merging together to create a huge knot of fear in my body. One word I fear sums up the whole knot of terror: death. I don't want to die.

I swallow hard, trying to gulp down my fear, to somehow contain it. I know I must stay calm, but with each step I take towards the launch room I know the chances of that are slim. My legs shake and my knees knock. Petal and Khiry's hands on my shoulders trying to steady me don't work. I rock and trip over my own feet on numerous occasions.

* * *

We enter the room. It's a perfect square the nothing but a rack of clothes and a clear tube in the far corner. A computerised female voice announces "ten minutes until launch." During this time I'll have to change into my clothes and be ready to enter the arena.

_What happens if someone misses their tube to the arena? _I don't know. I guess peacekeepers storm the room and kill them for making a rebellious move. I slip out of my comfortable cotton shirt and into a tight fitting short sleeved shirt. My thoughts begin to wander as I slip it over my neck. During his interview Gild said I am one of his biggest adversities. He guaranteed the audience more fun between us in the arena. I'm not worried about that, I can deal with that with my group with me. What scares me is his last words before departing: "She's feisty, so sexy when she's angry, but I can break her easily, so I'll make our time in the arena together fun before it has to come to an end. She's definitely my main rival, so to speak, given our episodes in the training centre. Once I get her sweetheart Milo out of the way we can begin to have some serious fun. Maybe I can get her to watch me kill him and then have her attack me." I shiver. His eyes burn into the camera, telling no lies.

Khiry pulls a jacket over the white shirt. He zips it up to my neck. "Thin and waterproof. The arena will be hot and humid, but expect some rain. A rainforest maybe." The jacket is a mid-shade of brown, which should be good for camouflage if the arena is a rainforest. My canvas cut offs only fall to my knees and my shoes only just cover my ankles, leaving a huge area exposed to the environment and infections. Petal pulls the necklace Milo gave me around my neck and fastens it before tucking it under my jacket.

I am ready. I sit with Khiry and Petal, shaking with nerves. _Don't take any unnecessary risks. _I remind myself. _There's no point getting Milo or I killed in the bloodbath when we'll have a group to protect us later._

I drink water eagerly, knowing this store could save my life. Many die to dehydration in the games.

"Two minutes until launch."

My breakfast threatens to make an appearance as I stand on wobbly legs. I don't feel near enough full though. On the morning of launch every tribute must eat exactly the same thing. Today we had a small bowl of porridge, an apple, one egg and two strips of bacon. If that is to be my last meal though I can hardly say it was a disappointment.

"Keep calm, Sienna." Khiry hugs me as we approach the tube. "Remember, you have a team of eleven other people up there. Make sure you don't do anything stupid like kill one of your team in a panic."

"Great, another thing to worry about." I bite my lip. I manage to roll my eyes, passing my comment off as sarcastic. Khiry knows it isn't though.

Petal nudges Khiry. "Shut up." She looks at me carefully. "I haven't competed in the games, Sienna, but I can say one thing. You must not over or underestimate anything or anyone. I'm sure you already have your tactics, but the other group is not to be messed with. I think you should kill now, think later, if you and Milo want a hope of surviving."

I breathe deeply. I can't imagine killing anyone though. Well, maybe Gild but as much as I hate him I don't want anyone to die.

"Tributes, please enter your tubes." The voice says.

"Goodbye." I whisper into the bodies of Khiry and Petal.

"Not goodbye, Sienna. We'll see you soon when you and Milo win." Khiry smiles at me. "Keep faith."

"Remember, you have Milo." Petal says, stroking my hair. "Your group needs to find water and food, but don't let the other group have the cornucopia." Khiry pulls at Petal.

"You'll do fine Sienna. Just think of it as another training session. The glass lowers, separating Khiry and Petal from me. They smile at me, and give me a 'thumbs up' sign when I stand up straight. The tube begins to rise.

* * *

All around me there is nothing, just black. There are no sounds other than my shallow breathing and my heart racing. No tastes apart from the tang of toxic paint dancing on my tongue. My tube judders to a stop. I spin around, but still see nothing. I am at a stop for maybe a minute. It feels like a life time. I panic, try hitting the glass in order to escape. I can't breathe. I try jumping, but it doesn't move an inch. The glass feels like it's closing in on me. Is it just my tube that's stuck? Thrashing around in the small container does no good. I end up falling to my knees. Forget trying not to panic, I do the complete opposite. For some inexplicable reason I begin to sob. Emotions override my thoughts. I hold my face in my hands and beg to the skies for someone to free me from these games.

Without warning, my tube rockets up with such force I can't even bring myself to stand up. All breath is taken from me until it comes to a sudden halt. I open my eyes, and am blinded by the bright light.


	32. Chapter 32 Bloodbath

**A/N- And now for the bloodbath! This chapter took me a while to write, so sorry for that, however I was trying to find a decent way to write it as I didn't want it to sound dull... Thank you all for your lovely reviews, and I hope with this update we can come even closer to 5,000 views! I hope you like this chapter as I put a lot of time into it.**

Also a warning- Updates will now reduce as I have started revising for exams what start next month. I should still be able to update but this is in case I can't for a while. Also, at the bottom of this chapter I will list the tributes you saw die (from Sienna's perspective), but any other deaths (such as at the second cornucopia) you will not know until Sienna witnesses the death toll at night. However I will be listing how many people die each chapter. 

* * *

My senses are blind as the burning sun hits my eyes. My knees wobble temporarily on my pedestal as I suddenly stop my ascent, but catch myself before I can fall to the mines. I steady myself in the gentle breeze. Instantly I hear a smug chuckle from my left, unmistakably Gild.

"Having a bit of trouble there, Cutey?" he smirks, looking down on me as I tremble when standing up. I glare at him. The countdown starts. The light wind sooths my burning cheeks from the panic in my tube and my eyes swiftly become dry again. As I glance around, searching for Milo, I realise something. There are only twelve teenagers surrounding the cornucopia.

"Ah yes, tributes! You have all noticed there are only twelve of you round the cornucopia!" Beauty Goldring, the announcer states "this is because there are to be two cornucopia battles!" Her voice is high and overpowered with excitement. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." There's static as her microphone cuts out.

Every second that ticks by is marked with a thud, sounding much like a heart-beat. With each second my heart quickens. My heart skips a beat when I realise Milo might not be at the same cornucopia as me.

As I try to take in the information from Beauty and figure out how that affects everything, I feel an intense gaze from Gild. I turn to him, glaring through me terror. "What's the problem, Gild?" I spit.

"No problem." He shrugs his shoulders. "I was just thinking of how wonderful that kiss was. You could have been a little more cooperative though." He winks and I have to restrain myself from stepping off my plate and onto the mines to strangle him. He smirks at my flushing face. "You obviously enjoyed it too."

"You know I didn't." I snarl at him. His eyes snap off me for a second, giving me a reason to break eye contact and survey my surroundings. Thankfully I spot Milo directly opposite me, slightly obscured by the golden cornucopia piled high with weapons and survival kits. He flicks his dark hair out of his eyes before gesturing to the cornucopia. It looks tempting, all those supplies that could easily save a life. We didn't get chance to plan our strategy for the cornucopia, but I naturally assume we would go in and fight for the weapons and bags.

Thirty seconds.

I glance around the tributes quickly, seeing who on my team is here other than Milo and I; Willow, Aaron, Wave and Cyri. The surroundings are different from the last games which were heavily water based. This year there is a small circumference of grass with tiny sprouting flowers before twelve tall, strong oak trees ring the grass and then a forest begins. I have no idea what lies beyond and I won't unless I go exploring there. My eyes flick back to the cornucopia and the twenty-five metres between it and me. There is a small knife just three paces in front of my pedestal, but in the mouth of the cornucopia is a pack of knives, perfect for throwing. They glint in the sun, five already set out and ready for fire. I eye them, deciding that's what I'm going to run for first. Maybe I can pick up a pack on my way out, however as long as I have my knives and allies I have a chance. I will completely ignore Gild to my left, as I'm certain I can run faster than him and reach the cornucopia first. Milo and I are fast; we did come well above the careers in the gauntlet race, but in the arena some stupid time means nothing.

Cyri looks at me nervously, twiddling her fingers. Her hair is up in a tight bun, with her complexion ghostly pale. Her bright blue eyes sparkle with tears, as she knits her fingers together. She is petrified, and I can tell she's quivering on her plate the other side of Gild. He is huge in stature as I glance onwards at Cyri. He is huge comparing him to the tiny Cyri. I point to the cornucopia, and she shakes her head slightly. She can't because she's so fearful of the outcome. I indicate for her to wait on the edge of the forest in a tree. I'll get her a weapon if I can.

Twenty seconds.

"So, Estella." Gild suddenly yells across the circle to Estella who's opposite him. He cuts the silence sharply. "How shall we kill them? There's so many fun ways!"

Cyri looks like she's going to collapse. He smirks as he sees her panicky expression. If it's possible, her face goes even paler.

"We've got ourselves a weak one over here, Estella!"

"Brilliant! Keep her for the torture after we've finished with this lot." Estella bellows back across the fifty metres between the two of them.

Cyri screams and breaks down into tears. "No please, please!"

I'm terrified, yes, but I part of me can't help but roll my eyes. She's on her plate; they can't even touch her yet. Gild catches this and instantly turns to Cyri.

"Did you see that, ginger? Miss perfect Sienna that everybody loves just rolled her eyes at you! She obviously thinks you're stupid, why bother with her?" Gild cocks and eyebrow.

Cyri's body is shaking.

"Leave her alone, Gild." I shout, my face fierce.

"Don't get involved, Cutey, or I may be forced to kill Milo now rather than later." He raises an eyebrow when I don't respond. "That's what I thought." He grins.

_Why does he turn everything I do or say against me and use it to make other people hate me?_

"This is my games I've been waiting my whole life to play, Cutey, would you expect me to be any less prepared to have some fun and really manipulate people?"

_Can he read my thoughts or something? _

"Ten seconds, Cutey." He winks. "Then we can have ourselves some real fun."

I don't think I can recall a time that tributes have ever talked during the countdown. Beauty must be having fun with the commentators discussing us right now. I sniff and tear my burning eyes from Gild, focusing them on my destination; the cornucopia and my knives. My main focus other than the knives is getting my team out alive. I know Aaron and Willow can fend for themselves, but Cyri will need my help, and I won't be taking my eyes off of Milo for a second. The ground to the knives appears to be slightly rocky but with areas of smooth, small hills. It's almost like the terrain of District Nine, but with much more grass.

Five seconds.

Gild is ready to run. He grins at me, and looks way too excited. He can't wait to get his hands on those weapons and begin to murder us all. He's completely crazy.

Four.

I tremble on my plate, and get ready to force myself forward the second the gong sounds. My hands are beginning to sweat and a hastily wipe them down on my shorts. I can't be nervous. When I'm nervous I make stupid mistakes.

Three.

My hand grips the heart around my neck and hope I can make it out of here alive, along with Milo and my team. "Please." I whisper. "Please."

Two.

My heartbeat quickens, adrenalin flooding my body as it braces itself for the events to come.

Get weapons. Find allies. Run. Get weapons. Find allies. Run. Get weapons. Find allies. Run. The sequence repeats itself over and over in my mind until I am sure I won't make a mistake.

One.

But what am I thinking? These are the Hunger Games, everyone makes mistakes.

The gong sounds.

I lunge forward, right on time, and grab the small knife that is just metres in front of me. As I sprint towards the cornucopia, bearing my knife, I notice something; usually tributes run away as soon as the gong sounds so they can distance themselves from the stronger tributes, however this year no one is running away.

Gild can be heard breathing over my shoulder, so I spin swiftly, plunging the knife into his flesh blindly. My ears register his groan as a sign I got him, but a tiny knife like that in a random place won't be enough to kill him.

Picking up speed I pull away from him, avoiding his legs trying to trip me. Estella and Milo have already reached the cornucopia and are ready to fight. Willow, Aaron and the small girl from Four aren't far behind though. It feels like it takes me years to reach my knives, but when I do I take no time securing the pack around me. I can sort them out later, for now that doesn't matter. I glance behind me and see Gild holding a sword high. He smirks as he looks down on me. _Oh my gosh. It's just like the dream. It's actually going to happen. _

I am paralysed with fear. What do I do? Every bit of knowledge of hand to hand combat I've learnt melts away and I quiver, cowering on the floor.

"Sienna!" Milo yells, cocking his head over his shoulder whilst battling furiously with Estella. His shout is all it takes for my body to begin responding again. He brings the sword down, I roll out of the way and he curses as it hits the ground. I take the chance to draw two knives from my set and hold them up intimidatingly.

Gild chuckles. "You think your little knives are going to stop me from killing you?" He smirks. How can he still be so relaxed?

I don't bother even attempting a comeback in fear of my life. I turn and run. Thankfully Aaron has my back and keeps Gild away from me. The girl from eleven is fighting with Wave now in the path of my run. Considering he's meant to be a career, he looks as if he's struggling. As he receives a hard blow in the chest from her club, I flick my wrist and my knife cuts through the air. I watch as it shakes slightly, before dipping down and striking her straight in the chest, plunging through her layers to strike her heart. The clubs drops from her grasp as she falls inwards and her face hits the floor. I don't doubt she's dead. Wave turns to look at me, shock obvious on his face. He nods his thanks. I smile nervously. I have saved a life but killed to do so.

My mind is telling me it doesn't matter right now, and all I need to do is get everyone and leave, right now. All the other team has got weapons now, and are spreading out strategically to kill. Cyri is scrabbling on the floor, scooping up packs furthest out from the fighting. She doesn't see the small child from the opposite team behind her. I watch on, unable to move as his hands close round her neck.

"No!" I cry out, attracting attention. Even her attacker lets go for a second, and that's all she needs. She elbows him sharply in the stomach and runs off into the trees surrounding us. I know she won't go far as we've got our team.

Turning back to the action, my eyes fall upon Milo fighting Gild. They both hold swords and are duelling viciously. Milo's face is tight as he clenches his jaw. He looks tired, though, and I know he can't keep Gild at bay any longer. I swiftly assess my options. I can send a knife, but there are the chances of hitting Milo. I could run in with Wave and fight, or I can let Milo work his way out on his own whilst I gather with the rest of the team. My choice is obvious; I must face Gild again.

Wave hands me a sword he has, and grips his trident. He nods and with no words exchanged we run back into the battle.

* * *

The clash of metal on metal is deafening. The smell of sweat is pungent as we fight beneath the burning sun. I squint through the bright rays, trying to find my next target. My muscles ache from the exertation, as the adrenalin begins to run from my body. Wave and I help Milo out of the fight, but he is injured, badly. I grip my sword tightly as I engage in yet another tussle. Willow and Aaron are still in battle when the three of us make the brave move to attempt to take some more packs and supplies from the cornucopia.

Just as my hands enclose round a backpack, a strong hand on my shoulder jerks me backwards and I fall onto the dirt. I react hurriedly though, and easily move out of the way of the knife that threatens me, tripping the attacker over in the process. It's Estella, the smart but sexy girl from One. Her green eyes glitter with excitement and adrenalin. She twirls her knife deftly, before making an unexpected lunge at me.

The pain soars through my body as I cry out and clutch my side. I twist away, but not quickly enough as I feel another stab in my side. I manage to get in a stab of my own, which successfully holds her off, but it's Wave and Milo's heroic fighting that ultimately saves me. We survey the field rapidly, seeing the three bodies on the floor and everyone else still fighting. We call for Aaron and Willow, and scoop up packs and food from the crates before we run. I make sure to grab a bow and arrows for Willow, in case she couldn't get some of her own. I lift them from the ground. The bow is splattered in deep red blood, which makes me want to be sick, but I grip at the bow and keep my eyes straight ahead, ignoring the stickiness of beads of it rolling into my hands.

The five of us sprint for the trees in the direction I saw Cyri go, however we are stopped by a sharp scream. Our heads snap round at the sound and I see Cyri being held up by Gild in his strong arms. My tense shoulders drop as I realise we won't be getting her back, even if we could go back in there and save her.

"Please." We just hear her weak cry from the treeline. I think she knows we can't come back. I look helplessly around at my injured team. Aaron is holding Milo up whilst Wave and Willow try to make us at least seem threatening. I am pretty usless with my right side injured.

"We have to do something." I whisper, pleadingly. I beg one of them to agree with me. I find Milo and stare at him. His blue eyes are full of pain. "Come on, she's part of our team. There are only three of them left, we can take them." I sound so weak and uncertain.

"We can try." Willow says, also sounding scared. She takes the bow and arrows from my hands and loads the bow. "You got your knives, Sienna? Wave, you will need to come with us too."

We gradually approach the three remaining tributes from this first cornucopia battle.

"You let her go, now!" Wave demands, holding his trident casually. "Gild, you let her go. She's just a kid." He stares at him, trying to find some humanity in his glowing hazel eyes.

Gild chuckles. "No, no, no." he shakes his head. "See Wave, you could've been on my team you know. You could've lead with me but instead chose to come to the weakling's side. I will never understand why, but you chose it and can no longer tell any of us what to do."

"I chose them because I despise you." Wave snaps, lunging forward with his trident. "You're a beast, you know? You're so desperate to kill, so desperate to see people in pain because of you and your actions!" He takes another stab, but Gild easily side steps and the angry shot misses. Gild smirks.

"You shouldn't let it get to you, Wave. You shouldn't be angry… It's just a game."

"Yeah, a sick game. You let her go and we won't fight you now."

"Oh you can fight us now! We're ready! And so is this little one. She's ready to die now, aren't you?"

Cyri wriggles in his arms, shaking her head furiously. "No, please. I don't want to. I want to go home, please, let me go." She begs, her eyes wide.

"Aren't they cute when they beg?" Gild grins like a maniac. "You want a fight we can give you a fight."

"There's six of us and three of you." Wave states.

"Very true." Gild cocks an eyebrow. "Let's make things a little more even, shall we?" before any of us can react, his arms tense and twist roughly round Cyri's neck. The crack of her bones wakes me wince. I want to sit down and cry when he drops her limp body to the floor.

"Gild you will pay, right now." I leap forward, tackling him to the floor. Anger floods my body once again. My knives find his flesh as I am blinded by rage. "She was my friend!" I shout as the tears begin to flow. "I hate you, I hate you!" my voice raises to a screech. Wave tugs me off of him gently.

"What are you doing? I could kill him right now!" I look to the blood pouring from his wounds. His face is grinning, as if he knows I couldn't do it. I shiver as Gild lifts a hand and caresses my cheek.

"Sienna, you're precious. Why not leave with your friends and we can have this fight some other time, when you can see clearly again. I'm sure by then you'll be sure not to kill me." He smirks and brushes himself down.

"Until next time, Cutey." He smirks as Wave grips my arm and pulls me down through the trees.

* * *

**Tributes Alive: 16**

**Total Tributes Dead: 8**

* * *

**Tributes dead at Cornucopia One (in order of death): 4**

Hilda (District 8) Killed by Sayla: misfired arrow.

Sayla (District 4) Killed by Aaron: Axe.

Rosetta (District 11) Killed by Sienna: Knife in heart.

Cyri (District 5) Killed by Gild: Neck broken.

**Tributes dead at Cornucopia Two: 4**

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33 Day 1 In The Arena

**A/N- Hey viewers :D Sorry for the gap in updates, but hey, suspense :P I just had a busy few weeks but hopefully since Ihave a whole day to type today I can have a few chapters ready to upload over the next few days :D Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you do and don't like in a review if you can spare a moment. This is a pretty long chapter so I hope it makes up for the lack in updates!**

* * *

We don't stop moving. My feet pound into the dirt as we jog, breathing heavily as we run through the trees. The light green canopy offers protection from the sun, and the woods smell of the most wonderful scents I have never experienced in my life! We alternate between jogging and walking, trying to get away from the cornucopia, even though we know the others won't pursue us. Cyri is on my mind, and I can't help feeling like it's my fault that she died. If I had acted quicker, or protected her better than she would've lived. I shake my head sadly, the image of the small ginger girl with bright blue eyes distorts in my mind as her neck twists and snaps. I vow to kill both from district One for her family, and Gild for her death.

She would've liked this part of the woods. There are tiny flowers growing up through the tangle of fallen leaves, sprinkles of pink and white in the woods consisting predominantly of shades of green and brown.

I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder. My head snaps round, nerves on edge. I grip a knife on my belt. It's just Milo. He rubs my arm soothingly. "Don't blame yourself." He says softly, even though it's obvious he's in terrible pain. "You weren't near her and you couldn't have stopped it. Remember what you said; keep a level head." His smile and comforting words tug my lips up into a soft grin. I loop my arms round his neck and hug him gently. He kisses my forehead.

"I wonder why the cannons haven't gone off yet." Aaron thinks aloud, rubbing the blood off his axe with a wad of leaves. He spits and rubs, polishing the surface until he can see his reflection staring back at him.

"The others must still be busy at the other cornucopia." Wave shrugs. He clicks his fingers, a sign of nerves. "I hope the little ones are okay." He says in a different, gentler voice compared to his usual deep, projective tone.

"Me too." Milo slips his hand into mine as Wave supports his other side. "I'm sure Doyle and Liz are looking after the young ones."

Milo groans suddenly, sinking to the ground. I react, and try to catch him but neither I nor Wave can hold him up. I think he's fainting.

"We need to check the packs, find a bandage." I command, inspecting the huge gash down his side and another across his chest. I peel back the old bandages we applied to him just after we left the cornucopia and cringe at the sight. I force myself to take deep breaths as I eye the gaping, bloody cut.

"You need one too, Sienna." Milo smiles faintly, brushing two fingers along my cheek.

"I'm fine." My eyes dart down towards my bandaged side wound. There are traces of blood seeping through, but it isn't soaked in metallic smelling blood like Milo's is. "Anyone got anything? He's going to lose too much blood. And will be at risk of infection if we don't get this done soon."

"Here." Willow calls, throwing a kit to me. Wave helps to secure a new, fresh bandage around Milo. He weakly thanks us.

* * *

After a while of sitting around, putting pressure onto Milo's wound and observing our surroundings, we spot creatures scampering through the leaf piles on the floor. "Aren't they cute!" Aaron tilts his head to look at the furry red creature with a bushy tail. Their faces are adorable.

"Yeah, that's what they want you to think. I bet you they will suddenly grow razor sharp claws and teeth and rip your eyes out." Willow says flatly. I wince, imagining what it feels like. "They look fine to eat though, is it worth catching some now do you reckon?" she asks, tapping her foot nervously, anxious to move on.

I shake my head, still clutching at Milo's hand. "We need to find somewhere to set up camp first. Milo's still faint due to blood loss, so we can't go far."

"Aaron and I will hunt, Wave will guard you and find a place to camp until Milo's ready to move on?" she suggests, fixing an arrow to her bow and drawing the line taut before releasing. The arrow flies through the trees, somehow successfully striking one of the woodland creatures and killing it. It lets out a pitiful yelp as it sinks to the floor.

"See, no problem." She grins. "It's just like the animals in the woods back home. We'll find you, we won't go far."

I nod, and the two pull back on their packs and take off into the forest in pursuit of the small mammals. It's baking in this clearing, with the sun beating down on us, scorching our skin. I swallow, strongly aware we need to find some water if we want many hope of making it past the second day. "What's the time, Wave?" I ask, glancing up to his sober expression from Milo's resting face.

"I'd say it's going on two. The games start around ten o'clock. We've been walking for a good three hours so we might as well set up camp here." He says, sitting himself down next to me. I feel oddly serene here, in these woods, even though I know they're not real and there are people waiting to murder me. I've never been in a wood before; I rather like them I think.

As much as I want to agree, I shake my head. "We need water in this heat, and this clearing isn't ideal, we're in plain sight if the others find us."

"But there's only three of them." Wave twirls his trident with his hands, watching the metal reflect the sun rays.

"What if we've been heading towards the other cornucopia?" I ask.

"Oh." Wave mutters. "That's not good, especially given our current position"

I shake my head, agreeing with him. I tug at some of the grass on the ground. A tuft comes off in my hands and I weave together the strands. "I'm worried…" I begin, but Milo interrupts me by sitting bolt upright.

"What's wrong?" I ask, hurriedly trying to lie him back down. "Don't move, we need to wait for your blood to begin clotting."

"Yes, mother." He raises his eyebrows and grins at me through his pain. I beam back, and grip his hand as he holds it up to me.

"You're going to be fine." I say.

"I know." Milo nods. "It just might take a few days before I'm fully ready."

"That's to be expected." I stroke his forehead, carefully shifting his waves from his eyes. I look deep into the blue sea of his eyes and just watch him. "We can do this, Milo."

"I know." He smiles "Then we can go back home to District Nine and be free."

"We'll see what the arena brings us first." Wave says, interrupting the moment. I lean back on my heels, crouching next to Milo on the grassy ground.

BOOM!

I leap backwards in shock, the ground shaking beneath me as the cannon echoes through the arena. Wave chuckles at me and I shoot him a glare with raised eyebrows, but it makes him laugh even more. "Shut up." I roll my eyes and hide a smirk.

BOOM!

The second cannon sounds. They continue until the death toll reaches nine, and then the arena is left in an odd, eerie silence before birds resume their harmonious song.

"So five dead at the other cornucopia." Milo says. "I wonder who."

"We'll have to wait for tonight." I shrug. "Hopefully we managed to take out some of the opposing team though." I stand up, gently moving Milo's hand from mine. "I'm going to see if there's any food nearby in case there's not much in the packs."

"Don't go too far, and watch out, Sienna." Milo calls weakly, trying to look up. I tread silently as I weave through the mess of trees ringing the clearing. I know we need to find water soon, because I am already dehydrating and who knows how far we'll have to travel before settling down for the night.

* * *

I return successful from my gathering. My large pockets on my shorts hold huge quantities of leaves, berries and nuts I am sure are edible. I can get the others to check them over anyway. I duck past a low branch and out into our little clearing. Willow and Aaron have returned, both with small animal corpses hanging off their belts. My stomach rumbles at the thought of food, but I know now is not the time.

"Sienna. Good to see you're back." Wave grins, waving me over.

"Are we all ready to move?" I ask. The group respond with a nod. Wave and Aaron lift Milo between them, holding his arms over their shoulders. Willow takes the lead into the forest, whilst a guard the back and the others support Milo in the middle.

"I guess this way's better than any." Willow shrugs, her grey eyes glinting for a split second- excitement. So she likes adventures then, and not knowing what comes next. She re-ties her long, smooth hair as she walks, cradling her bow in her arm. The light practically reflects off of her golden hair. I shake my head, trying to focus. I feel a buzz begin to form on the right side of my head. Spinning sharply, I am met by nothing. I rub at my temple, feeling the source of the pain. A painful hiss leaves my lips as I relax my eyes in the sun.

"Keep an eye out for water." I say as loud as I dare. The group mumble an incoherent response.

We trek on for another few hours, finding no water but shooting down some odd looking birds with golden feathers and a long brown beak. I have a feeling they are vicious mutations, given the fact their beaks are razor sharp and their claws like knives. The sun's rays only get hotter and more intense as we thirst for water. I wipe the thin sheen of sweat from my forehead and take a moment to rest my back against a tree. My headache has evolved from a mild buzz to a painful throb that intensifies with every beat of my heart. I drop to my knees without warning, the trees swirling around me. Managing to call out, I gain my groups attention but my head hurts too much to focus. I rest my head on a mound of grass and allow my eyes to flicker shut, closing out the churning colours. I feel an ice cold hand caress my cheek as I fall into the abyss.

"Sienna." Milo calls for me gently. "Don't go, don't go."

I manage to lift my hand to his before I drift off.

* * *

Spluttering, my eyes reopen. I gasp for breath as I shake the liquid from my face. Willow smirks and pats me on the back. "Good to have you back, Sienna." Another blast of cold hits me as the icy water cascades over my head. I glare at her through the transparent liquid but gratefully accept the bowl she holds out to me full of water. I gulp it down, and feel the water cooling my insides. I don't think I've been so thirsty in all my life.

After a few minutes, I can begin to focus, even if there is still the constant ache in my eyes and head. The sun is setting and there is a low glow casting across the forest floor. I smile, content, before remembering where I am. The warm breeze is comforting on my skin as I watch the tiny ripples dancing on the ponds surface. The water looks blue from where I sit, and a see there are miniature fish darting around beneath the mirror-like surface. Willow jumps up an away from me, disappearing into the forest. I take the moment to observe my surroundings. There is the fair size pond about four metres in front of me, along with some fallen trees that trunks act conveniently as benches. There are several fires set up scattered around the little clearing, but none are lit. Off to my right is a half built structure consisting mainly of branches and leaves. I presume they began to make a shelter whilst I was out.

In no time at all, she has returned, with everyone else following her.

"Sienna!" Milo grins, carefully lowering himself down next to me with Wave's help.

"Hey." I smile, gently hugging him. "How long was I out?"

"Couple of hours, you were sleeping after you fainted or whatever that was." Aaron says, sitting down beside me on a separate branch. Wave carried you so we could keep moving, then we found this place and decided we may as well camp here for tonight since we then have a water source."

I nod. "Good idea. Thank you, Wave." I thank him as he and Willow join us on the trunk. She piles all our packs in the middle of our circle.

"You haven't opened any yet?" I ask, observing the huge pile of packs.

"We thought it'd be better to wait for you so we only opened one to find a bowl of water for you and all of us." Willow chucks the packs to us, so everyone has one or two. I unclip the pack and peel open the top flap. The pack is fairly large compared to some I've seen in the last few years of the games. It also looks very sturdy, and not likely to snap or break. Luckily for us it's also a dull green, so we won't need to both camouflaging it.

I pull two one litre empty bottles from the top. Instantly I am pleased with the contents of the bag. Hopefully the others will get some more bottles so we will be able to travel with enough water. Then emerges a medical kit with basic tablets and bandages. We have at least two medical kits now. Next I find a bottle of iodine for purifying water, packs of dried meat and some dry fruit. I place the goodies so everyone can see them and watch as the others split open their packs.

Milo holds the ropes people pull out of their packs rather possessively, and hoards the wire. "I can make snares and traps." He explains when the others look at the tangles around his ankles.

"Oh my gosh! Check these out!" Wave grins, his blue-green eyes lighting up in excitement. He passes round a pair of glasses. When they reach me a stare at them in confusion.

"What are they..?" I ask hesitantly.

"Sunglasses and night vision glasses. You see that switch on the side?" Wave asks. "Well you switch that and they change to night vision. They're super cool; we're lucky to have them. Very lucky." He grins, continuing to sift through his bag.

I nod and pass them back since we don't need them now as the sun is still in the sky but low enough for us not to be blinded. We are extremely fortunate with the packs we selected, because somehow we get a total of four of the night vision glasses. I remember from previous games usually only the careers that control the cornucopia get lucky enough to receive some of them. We also have a few sleeping bags thankfully, so we roll them out around the lake, fill our bottles with water and purify them, and then settle down whilst Aaron lights a fire and cooks the birds and the bushy tail creatures we caught today. He reckons that the smoke should be hidden as the sun sets due to dusk. All of us ready our weapons in case we need to be awake and ready to attack with a moment's notice. Once the animals are cooked and eaten, then washed down with some cool water, I slide into my sleeping bag. Milo lays beside me with a blanket over him. We've redressed his wound again. I rest my head on the ground and let my heavy eyelids fall over my eyes.

Soon, the fanfare echoes through the arena, and my eyes flicker open, and the Capitol seal greets them by appearing in the sky. It fades to the dark navy sky for a second before the first fallen tribute appears. The girl from four who could shoot as well as Willow. Aaron keeps his eyes on the floor; he is her killer. As much as I am sad for her death, I am glad because it means Doyle and Liz have made it through. Wave clasps his hands together and I hear him whispering into them as a tear slides down his cheek. She wasn't the nicest person I suppose, however she is something from his home.

I prepare myself for the next to appear in the sky. Her blue eyes twinkle brightly as Cyri's face lights up the sky. My heart sinks as she stares down at me.

_It's all my fault. _

Milo grasps my hands before my nails can sink into my arms. He stares at me, willing me to keep my eyes on his. I focus on his through the tears in my eyes. He only lets me out of the trance when he is sure her face is gone from the sky.

The pair from Six follow Cyri in the sky. I didn't know them, and never noticed them in the training centre.

Our old teammate, Hilda, is in the sky tonight. I know from discussions earlier that none of us killed her, so it must have been one of her own team. I sniff, holding back my tears. She was bright, and so clever. This is Panem's loss.

Both from Ten then appear, and I am disheartened to see another from our team dead. Rosetta, the girl I killed grins down at me. I freeze in horror and realisation at what I've done.

"She's just a child." I shake my head.

"You saved my life, Sienna." Wave says.

"You're just a child yourself. We all act on impulse when in danger." Milo says, still clutching my hand as Rio, the twelve year old from Eleven greets us in the sky.

"Poor kid." Aaron shakes his head as the sky falls dark again.

"Nine down and fifteen left to play." Willow says.

"Nine of us left and six of them." Milo informs us. "We have the numerical advantage, we should try and finish this as soon as possible whilst we have the upper hand."

* * *

**Tributes Alive: 15**

**Total Tributes Dead: 9**

* * *

**Tributes dead at Cornucopia One (in order of death): 4**

Hilda (District 8) Killed by Sayla: misfired arrow.

Sayla (District 4) Killed by Aaron: Axe.

Rosetta (District 11) Killed by Sienna: Knife in heart.

Cyri (District 5) Killed by Gild: Neck broken.

**Tributes dead at Cornucopia Two (in order of death): 5**

Rio (District 11)

Gus (District 10)

Kwell (District 6)

Star (District 10)

Mercy (District 6)


End file.
